ReSeNtMeNt
by LINA01
Summary: Resentimiento. Ambientado en Luna Nueva; Edward se fue y ahora Bella es una modelo famosa y en peligro "¿Creíste que me quedaría llorando?" "Si de verdad me amaste no me hubieras olvidado tan rápido". OOC
1. Resentment

_**Primero quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la Meyer me presta a Edward los fines de semana y los días feriados **__**:D**_

_**Segundo, ya se que el sumary es extraño pero en verdad no sabia que poner jajaja, solo les pido paciencia.**_

_**Y por ultimo jurarles con cruz en el pecho que la trama es de mi autoria y si la ven por hay me lo hacen saber. **_

_**Espero que la disfruten!**_

_**Sumary:**_

_**Resentimiento. Ambientado en Luna Nueva; Edward se fue y ahora Bella es una modelo famosa y en peligro "¿Creíste que me quedaría llorando?" "Si de verdad me amaste no me hubieras olvidado tan rápido".**_

**Capitulo 1**

_El resentimiento es como tomar veneno_

_esperando que la otra persona muera. _

_Carrie Fisher._

**Alice POV**

–Gol!– gritó Emmett en su oído mientras saltaba en el sofá de cuero. Solo llevaba 5 minutos sentada a su lado y ya no aguantaba más. Le arrebató el control remoto de un manotazo – ¡eh Alice estaba viendo eso!– replicó perplejo.

Lo ignoró por completo mientras pasaba canal tras canal de la pantalla plana frente a ella. Había estado de un humor horrible desde esta mañana y nadie se atrevía a acercársele, mucho menos a desafiarla.

– ¡Alice!– gritó Emmett.

Ella arrugó sus facciones afiladas como las de un duende, mientras el trataba inútilmente de arrebatarle el control. Podía ver todos sus movimientos antes de que el los hiciera, así que no paro ni un solo momento de cambiar de canal.

Estaba enojada, aunque no sabia por que. En realidad no sabía que rayos le pasaba, nunca había estado así. Tenia una migraña increíble, cualquier ruido la irritaba, y hasta le había gritado a Jasper esta mañana por irrumpir en el baño mientras ella se duchaba. Como si fuera novedad que lo hiciera. Nunca le había molestado compartir el baño, joder que hasta habían hecho el amor un millón de veces en ese baño.

–Emmett basta – Jasper hablo por primera vez en el rato que llevaba intentando "darle espacio" justo como ella le había gritado esta mañana y desvió sus ojos por un segundo hacia el. Mantenía su distancia sentado en el sillón en una esquina de la estancia que usaban para ver la TV o jugar con el Nintendo. – Tienes una televisión en tu cuarto – puntualizó mientras ella regresaba la vista a la pantalla.

–Pero yo la estaba viendo primero – pateó suavemente la mesita frente al sofá la cual se desplazo casi un metro; por Dios santo parecía un niño de 5 años haciendo pucheros.

–Emmett – la voz dulce de Esme se coló en la habitación. – ¿Por que no vienes a ayudarme a mover estos muebles?– su tono calmado provenía desde la sala que había estado intentando redecorar desde que se mudaron hace dos años. Dos años, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

–Pero Esme… – protestó Emmett. Ella frunció el ceño, le estaba crispando los nervios. Recibió una oleada de calma por parte de Jasper y se lo agradeció mentalmente.

–No acepto un no como respuesta – la voz de Esme era firme, o lo mas firme que podría ser viniendo de ella.

–Ganaste una batalla enana, pero no la guerra – dijo mientras la señalaba con el índice y salía de la estancia.

–Iré a ayudar a Esme también – volteó a ver a Jasper mientras se iba. Ella sabía que Esme no necesitaba ayuda, ellos lo hacían por su estado de ánimo.

En verdad no entendía que le pasaba, parecía que tenia el síndrome premenstrual….un momento, las vampiras no menstrúan ¿o si? Porque como quien dice era una vampira joven, aun no cumplía el siglo y tal vez cuando una vampira se hace adulta….

No, no de verdad estaba loca, Carlisle se reiría de ella si la pudiera escuchar. No tenia el síndrome premenstrual, solo se sentía triste, algo enojada y estaba actuando igual que Edward.

Torció la boca en una mueca al pensar en él. Dolía tanto verlo y ella era la única que podía hacerlo, revolcándose en su miseria, en un cochino departamento enterrado en medio de las calles de Sao Paulo (Brasil).

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos y notó que mientras se había distraído la TV se había detenido en un programa de cocina italiano. Lo que le recordaba la vez que Esme estrenó la cocina haciendo un platillo Italiano para….OK ya era suficiente, no quería seguir pensando en eso o en el síndrome premenstrual. Apagó el aparato y se puso de pie, tenia que hacer algo o se iba a volver loca.

– Iré de compras – anunció mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y caminaba a través de la espaciosa cocina hacia el garaje bajo techo. Aun era de tarde y nadie dijo nada pero a la vez sintió como si todos respiraran aliviados. Hasta Rosalie se había apartado de su camino hoy.

Condujo al centro comercial a una velocidad de vértigo y la música que tan alta que lastimaba sus sensibles oídos. No quería pensar, sentía como si estuviera evitando algo y aun no sabía específicamente el qué. Dejó el lujoso Mercedes CLK con cristales polarizados en el parqueo subterráneo y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Algo estaba mal, siempre se animaba cuando estaba aquí, este era su ambiente.

Avanzó entre los humanos, sin muchas ganas de entrar a ningún lugar en específico y sin darse cuenta se detuvo frente a una puerta; "Luxury" decía la placa sobre la entrada, era una tienda de lencería y había una gran rebaja. Sus pies se dirigieron solos a la pila de bragas que estaban a mitad de precio y tomando unas cuantas junto con unos cuantos sostenes se dirigió al vestidor. Tal vez le diera una sorpresa a Jasper, se la merecía después de la riña de esta mañana.

Se encerró en el pequeño espacio y se desnudó por completo para ponerse el primer conjunto; unas bragas de encaje con un sostén transparente, ambos de color negro. Al observar su reflejo recordó que apenas se había visto el día de hoy, algo MUY raro en ella. Su pelo negro iba en todas direcciones como siempre pero estaba bastante desordenado, ni siquiera recordaba que ropa llevaba puesta. Pasó los dedos por su pelo mientras echaba un vistazo al banquillo para ver la falda negra doblada junto a una camisa del mismo color.

No podía creerlo, Alice "la diosa de la moda" parecía una viuda. ¡Dios! ¿Que estaba pasando con ella hoy? Por el rabillo del ojo captó un movimiento y volvió su rostro hacia el espejo.

Su reflejo le sonreía. Ella sabia que su expresión real distaba mucho de una sonrisa. La imagen movió sus piernas llamando su atención, llevaba unos tacones rosa bastante altos. Asombrada observó sus propios pies descalzos sobre la mullida alfombra del local y volvió la vista al espejo. Su piel nívea era igual a la suya pero más luminosa, como cuando salía a la luz del día y el sol hacia que su piel brillara como el diamante.

Siguió subiendo para toparse con unas diminutas bragas de seda rosa que apenas cubrían algo, distando mucho de las bragas de encaje negro que llevaba puestas en este momento. Una pequeña placa de metal con la marca del fabricante en el lado izquierdo la distrajo por un momento y un moviendo captó su atención. El vientre plano y brillante era cruzado por una suave línea roja que se deslizaba perezosamente hacia abajo. Sus ojos siguieron el trazo delicado de aquella pequeña línea por el valle entre los pechos cubiertos por seda rosa y la base del delicado cuello, hasta una hendidura en forma de media luna justo debajo de la mandíbula, de donde provenía aquel líquido rojo…

Sangre

Miró su rostro pero sólo sus desorbitados ojos dorados de devolvían la mirada. La visión se había ido. Se vistió apresurada y salió de la tienda lo más rápido que podía hacerlo a velocidad humana. Nunca había tenido una experiencia como esa, se sentía tan mareada, quería salir corriendo y a la vez solo quería echarse en el suelo, cubrirse los oídos y no pensar en nada.

¿Pero qué carajos estaba mal con ella hoy?

Arranco el auto y se incorporó entre el tráfico de media tarde y solo después de evitar dos futuros accidentes de los cuales no tendría como explicar porque seguía con vida, cientos de improperios y unas cuantas maldiciones que había escuchado a Emmett recitar hasta el cansancio, aparco en el garaje. Detroit no era tan malo, tenía muchas buenas tiendas y el clima húmedo era muy favorable para los vampiros.

Entró en la cocina de la lujosa mansión de dos pisos en la que vivían e ignoro a Emmett que desde la estancia gritaba cosas como "duende" "enana del demonio" y "venganza". Cruzo la gran sala donde Esme seguía recolocando los muebles en un segundo y se lanzó en una loca carrera por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta apoyó la frente en ella y suspiró de alivio. Al fin sola.

–Alice – su voz susurrante la tensó completamente, pero al instante se sintió tranquila y calmada. Se volvió a mirar a su rubio esposo que descansaba con el pecho desnudo sobre la gran cama con dosel que compartían – Ven aquí – le dijo palmeando el colchón a su lado. Ella no se movió.

–Jasper…yo – en verdad no sabia que decir, me estoy volviendo loca tal vez sería un buen comienzo.

– Esta bien – dijo suspirando mientras se ponía de pie. – Te dejare sola – al llegar a su lado, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. –Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que sea – él le sonrió antes de soltarla y ella trato de sonreírle pero estaba segura que se veía mas como una mueca que como una sonrisa.

Cuando Jasper salió, pareció haberse llevado la calma y la tranquilidad con él. Las manos le temblaron y comenzó a caminar en la habitación como león enjaulado. Se mezo el pelo casi hasta el punto de arrancárselo; se encerró en el baño y tomó una ducha de agua fría, saliendo un poco mas calmada.

Aun con la toalla anudada en su cuerpo y el pelo mojado, se tiró sobre la cama golpeando el control remoto por accidente y haciendo que la TV se encendiera. Jasper debió de dejarlo allí. Cerró los ojos e ignoró al aparato completamente, necesitaba abstraerse de todo por unos minutos o tal vez algunas horas.

–Alice...– Abrió los ojos de golpe y se le erizó el bello de la nuca. Estaba completamente sola, nadie podía haberla llamado.

Se incorporó y observo la TV, tal vez por el ruido se había confundido. Tomó el control remoto decidida a apagarla pero en ese instante la pantalla se oscureció. Una música sensual envolvió el cuarto y un letrero apareció en centro de la pantalla.

"Luxury"

Frente a sus, ojos pasaron varias tomas de diferentes chicas llevando varios modelos de ropa interior a velocidad de vértigo. Tal vez si hubiese sido humana, o tal vez si no hubiera estado mirando con tanta atención, no la habría notado. Pauso el comercial (gracias a dios que tenia TIVO) y lo rebobinó, esta vez afinando todos los sentidos para presionar "pausa" en el momento justo.

Ahora

Presionó el botón y el control remoto resbalo de sus manos; sus ojos se abrieron hasta lo imposible cuando reconoció a su amiga; la única amiga que recordaba haber tenido, recostada en un sofá de cuero color café, con sus tacones rosa apoyados en el respaldo, modelando un conjunto de seda del mismo color.

–Bella…– Su cuerpo entero se sacudió y sus ojos se perdieron en la nada mientras la fuerza de la visión que había estado tratando de llegar a ella la atravesaba. La angustia y el dolor la invadieron de repente, y después…

Nada.

–¡Alice!– abrió los ojos mientras Jasper la sacudía. La tenia sentada en sus piernas y apretada a su pecho. Se acurrucó contra el y sonrió con tranquilidad. – ¿Alice que esta pasando?– su voz denotaba preocupación.

– ¿A que te refieres?– estaba algo confundida.

–Hija – Carlisle estaba allí mirándola con profunda preocupación. ¿Qué no estaba en el hospital? Observo a Esme que con el ceño fruncido, se abrazaba a una Rosalie con cara de pocos amigos. No entendía que estaba pasando.

– La duende tuvo un orgasmo que la dejó inconsciente – En ese momento reparó en la presencia de Emmett del otro lado de la cama.

–¡Emmett!– dijo Rosalie.

–Es la verdad – dijo mientras se ahogaba en carcajadas. – ¿Por qué si no estaría desnuda tirada en el piso?– ¿piso? Pero si ella estaba en la cama cuando…

Una ola de dolor puro le sobrevino al recordar la visión, y Jasper se tenso debajo de ella. Miro la pantalla con preocupación pero estaba apagada y el control remoto junto a esta, como si nunca la hubiera encendido. Se incorporo apretando un poco mas la toalla a su alrededor.

–Antes de decirles nada – dijo con voz extrañamente ronca. – Tengo que hablar con Edward – Emmett dejo de sonreír y todos la miraron con semblante serio. –A solas – afirmo. Aunque la palabra "privacidad" no significase mucho en una casa llena de vampiros.

–Te esperaremos en el comedor – Dijo Carlisle mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguido de los demás.

–Alice… – Jasper se rezagó un poco. Aunque no fuera empática sentía su preocupación.

–Estoy bien amor – Dijo con toda seguridad. –Bajare en un minuto – Jasper la dejo sola mientras ella se ponía algo de ropa. Tomo el móvil de la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y marco a su hermano.

Las manos le temblaban tanto y estaba a punto de colgar cuando por fin contestó.

–Alice, ya le dije a Carlisle que estoy bien hace tres días, no entiendo porque me llaman tan seguido se cuidarme solo...– ella ignoro su diatriba.

–Edward…– él se silencio, de repente como si pudiera sentir la noticia que ella le daría.

– ¿Qué pasa Alice? – sabia que su familia que la esperaba en el comedor podía escucharla, aunque apenas le saliera la voz.

–Edward… – no pudo evitar que un sollozo sin lagrimas rompiera su voz – Victoria matara a Bella –

* * *

**_Insultos, felicitaciones, tomates, lechugas y demas legumbres favor depositar en el letrerito azul_**

_**SIN TI NADA SOY, PERO EN TI TODO LO PUEDO EN CRISTO QUE ME FORTALECE.**_


	2. Mi verdad

_**Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la Meyer me presta a Edward los fines de semana y los días feriados **__**:D**_

**Lina: Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews y las alertas de favoritos, estoy súper contenta y espero que sigan con migo hasta el final. Este capitulo es especial por que esta ****corregido por ****dianitamosh-withlock****que muy amablemente se ofreció a ser mi esclava ni nada (ojo que no le rogué para nada).**

**Dianitamosh****: Me encanta lo poco que lleva la historia y estoy deseando leer el próximo cap. Disfruten :D**

**Lina: Lo ven? la tengo contentisima ya que puede leer los caps primero que ustedes jajajajaja**

**Capitulo 2: Mi Verdad**

_La verdad es relativa._

_Anónimo._

**Bella. **

— ¿Segura que no quieres venir?— el puchero que transformó los sensuales labios de Dimitri casi la convence. Cuando la miraba con aquellos ojos azules tan radiantes y suplicantes, ella dudaba hasta de su propia cordura. Suspiró y el vaho de su aliento se mezclo con la fría brisa de otoño.

—Estoy muy segura— mintió. —Pero te prometo que estaremos juntos mañana— agregó rápidamente al ver que su expresión se agriaba; no quería que se preocupara.

Se puso el abrigo por encima de los hombros mientras caminaban a un lado de la acera, tratando de apartarse del camino de las demás modelos que riendo, se subían a la limosina aparcada en frente del lujoso hotel. Iban a una fiesta y hace una media hora planeaba asistir, pero ya no se sentía de ánimos.

—Bella mejor me voy contigo— Dimitri era su compañero de trabajo, pero también eran una especie de… amigos.

—No, no— se apresuró a decir desviando la vista hacia el cielo ennegrecido. —Yo estaré bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza y en verdad no quiero que te quedes aburriéndote conmigo— era mejor que decirle que quería estar sola. Y definitivamente necesitaba un momento de soledad para apaciguar su espíritu.

El se acerco y tomo su mentón haciendo que lo mirara. Su pelo negro rizado hasta la barbilla brillaba con las luces del la calle y sus ojos azul cobalto la miraban como si fuera una deidad encarnada. Casi sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios rozando contra los suyos en una caricia suave y caliente, mientras sus dedos le acariciaban el cuello y la mandíbula haciéndola estremecerse.

OK lo admitía, eran más que amigos.

— ¡Busquen un cuarto!— Algunas modelos comenzaron a silbar y un coro de risas precedió la exclamación. Se apartó de el un tanto avergonzada, acababa de modelar 5 conjuntos de ropa interior delante de cientos de personas y se avergonzaba de un besito. La vida si que era irónica, pero no podía evitar sentirse como si todo el mundo se la quedara mirando.

— ¿Quieres que te llame un taxi?— con un dedo aliso su ceño ligeramente arrugado, antes de responder lo que el sabia que le diría.

—Me voy andando— sabia que no le gustaba que lo hiciera, pero le parecía estúpido gastar el dinero innecesariamente si vivía a un par de cuadras de aquí.

—Esta bien, pero prométeme que te cuidaras— sintió que apretaba ligeramente su mano mientras sus ojos azules la acariciaban.

Observó que el trazo de delicado de sus labios se ensanchaba en un esbozo de sonrisa tan cálida, que la hizo sonreír en respuesta. Era bastante guapo, el tipo de hombre que solo aparecía en una revista, no muy musculosos pero con cuerpo bien trabajado y con aquella belleza casi femenina muy característica.

—Si te lo prometo. Anda te están esperando— lo animó aun sonriendo. —Deseo que te diviertas —no se sorprendió cuando la abrazó fugazmente. Era un tanto extrovertido, lo que le recordaba a Jacob algunas veces.

—Te llamare en cuanto llegue— dijo lanzándole un beso mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la limosina; ella solo asintió mientras sonreía. Una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de él era que expresaba todo lo que pensaba, aunque a veces era un pelín infantil. Se sentía bien cuando estaba con el, era todo lo que una chica podía desear; un hombre guapo, rico, sincero y lo mas fundamental, tenían química sexual. Era perfecto.

Aunque a veces tenia que recordarle que el no era su novio. Ni loca caería en eso dos veces. Eran una especie de amigos con derecho a rose…roses un tanto profundos. Los saludo con la mano mientras sus amigas le lanzaban besos desde la limosina ya en movimiento y se recolocó el abrigo para emprender su camino a casa. Los tacones rojos que llevaba combinaban con el color de su corto vestido, pero no eran para nada prácticos. Pensó en tomar un taxi, aunque solo vivía a un par de calles y le haría bien caminar, necesitaba pensar.

Aquí estaba ella. Isabella Swan. La misma que se enredaba con sus propios pies y se sonrojaba con un simple cumplido. ¿Quien había pensado que haría algo tan escandaloso como convertirse en una modelo de ropa interior? Había pasado de patito torpe y feo a convertirse en un bello y sensual cisne que acababa de desfilar en una de las pasarelas más importantes del centro de New York.

Se le escapó una sonrisa mientras pensaba que Swan significaba cisne en español. Se detuvo a esperar el cambio de luz entre un montón de personas. Desde luego no había sido fácil llegar hasta aquí; pero si algo había aprendido durante este año y medio es que ella era hermosa, joven, inteligente y lo más importante: estaba viva… otra vez. Era una mujer fuerte, había logrado salir se su encierro y había seguido adelante. Alguien la golpeo ligeramente intentando llegar al otro lado, lo que puso sus pies en movimiento nuevamente.

Su ceño se arrugó al recordarlo, había prometido no hacerlo más. Cada vez que pensaba en ello solo lograba aumentar su malestar; su corazón parecía querer explotar, sus uñas se enterraban en la palma de sus manosy sentía el calor de sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras aquel sentimiento recorría sus venas como filosas navajas.

El odio.

La ira.

Eran tanto que llego a pensar que se ahogaría en ellos. Entonces decidió no pensar; no recordar, así era mejor. Habían noches más difíciles que otras, pero estar con Dimitri ayudaba. Se abrazo a sí misma tratando de calmarse mientras sus tacones golpeaban la acera, tenia una extraña sensación ligada con la rabia habitual, miro a su alrededor cerciorándose de que estaba perdida dentro del mar de transeúntes de la cuidad y nadie reparaba en ella. El oscuro terciopelo de su abrigo la cubría hasta las rodillas, pero el vestido de fiesta que llevaba debajo apenas cubría el liguero de sus medias, casi tan negras como el cielo nocturno.

Debía pensar en otra cosa. Recordó como se veía hace algunas horas en el espejo justo antes de salir a modelar: Sus cabellos arremolinándose en suaves bucles color caoba, caían un tanto despeinados hasta bailar en la suave curva de sus nalgas, su cuerpo esbelto ahora con menos ángulos y muchas mas curvas, brillaba bajo la luz del enorme camerino donde estaban congregadas todas las modelos; su boca parecía tan roja como la sangre misma y al igual que ahora se habían curvado en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ángel la había maquillado prestando especial atención a sus labios y a sus ojos; sus mejillas brillaban destacando su sonrojo natural y para completar el conjunto de seda rosa le acariciaba la piel y le endurecía los pezones; por lo que parecía que acababa de tener sexo salvaje y desenfrenado. Ella era hermosa y darían lo que fuera por estar con ella, eso le había asegurado Dimitri y unas cuantas decenas de hombres más.

Su relación con Dimitri era un tanto complicada. Él era tan hermoso y ese aire aniñado que lo envolvía siempre lograba subirle los ánimos. En un principio pensó que era gay y por eso cuando le pidió salir con el acepto sin ninguna objeción; luego de haber terminado prácticamente desnudos en su coche y habiendo decidido previamente que tenia derecho a divertirse y a ser feliz, había aceptado salir con el dejándole en claro que no estaba buscando algo serio por ahora. Él había aceptado y así había comenzado todo.

Sonrió al recordar todas las bromas que hacia cuando la veía seria y pensativa y la manera en que la besaba como si ella fuera una diosa hecha de porcelana. Le calentaba el alma, que antes era un témpano de hielo y al mismo tiempo se sentía femeninamente orgullosa de haber conseguido que aquel hombre la adorase. Aunque a veces se sentía un poco culpable, los hombres te utilizan todo el tiempo así que ¿Por qué no aprovecharte de ellos también? Suspiró y cambio de tema, hoy era una noche especial no tenia por que estar triste.

Se vio a si misma en la pasarela, después de modelar cuatro hermosos conjuntos. La diseñadora Julie Florit la había elegido para hacer el final y sonrió con satisfacción mientras el grato recuerdo le llenaba la mente.

********Flash back*******

Las luces se atenuaron y solo una luz central iluminaba la pasarela. Ella salió con paso lento imitando a las modelos de los vestidos de Channel, ya que el blanco vestido de novia que llevaba lo ameritaba. Era hermoso. Casi había llorado en cuanto lo vio; dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y el torso estaba forrado por miles de diminutas piedras y cuentas rojas que solo se extendía en una delgada franja a un lado de la amplia falda del vestido. El velo voluminoso se sostenía de una tiara de rubíes reales y en sus manos llevaba un ramo de lirios rojo.

Las luces pardearon y de la nada a su lado aparecieron dos hermosas rubias; ambas vestidas con conjuntos de encaje color negro y dos pequeños cuernos rojos saliendo de sus cabelleras. Un murmullo de asombro lleno la estancia y las diablesas la tomaron por los hombros mientras tiraban del vestido hasta "romperlo" dejándola con un conjunto de tanga de encaje rojo con medias, liguero y un diminuto sostén que apretaba sus senos hasta lo imposible, haciéndolos ver mucho mas voluminosos y transparentando sus rosados pezones.

El público enloqueció mientras las mujeres desaparecían con los pedazos del vestido y ella modelaba el conjunto más provocativo que se había puesto en su vida. Llego al inicio de la pasarela y la diseñadora salio con ella junto a todas las modelos que aplaudían indicando el final de la actividad.

*******fin del flash back*******

Deseaba que él la hubiera visto en ese momento.

¡Dios! ¿será que pronto le llegaría el periodo? Su línea de pensamiento estaba rallando en la locura. Parecía que él se había plantando dentro de su mente desde que salio del hotel. Aun no era capaz de siquiera pensar en su nombre; solo se refería a el como: "ese maldito" "el mentiroso" y miles de adjetivos no muy halagadores. Aunque ella no era tan buena en eso como Charlie.

¿Pensaba que lloraría toda su vida por el? ¿Que no se iría de Forks solo para mantener su recuerdo? O ¿Qué seria tan débil como para suicidarse? Seguro por eso le hizo prometerle no hacer nada imprudente. Apretó los puños de pura rabia al recordar su estado cuando la dejo.

Había estado prácticamente muerta. Solo era una sombra de lo que había sido; si no hubiera sido por Charlie, de seguro hubiera acabado haciendo lo que ese maldito quería. Solo de recordar el rostro de su padre cada vez que la despertaba de una pesadilla, o cada vez que secaba las lagrimas que ya no sentía en su piel y recordar su furia contenida al ver que ella moría lentamente; un poco cada día, se le estremecía el alma.

Un tipo que caminaba en su dirección le susurro un piropo prácticamente en el oído y ella le grito una obscenidad. Odiaba cuando los hombres hacían eso; generalmente seguía de largo pero hoy no estaba de humor. Sin poder evitarlo siguió su línea de pensamiento mientras reanudaba la marcha.

A veces Charlie le gritaba solo para que le pusiera atención. Ella se abstraía tanto que no lo notaba hasta sentir la mesa temblar bajo el golpe de sus puños. Entonces la abrazaba llorando en su pelo y ella lloraba con el, aunque después volvía a su estado profundo de meditación; por eso no lo odió cuando la saco de Forks, y antes de subirse al avión en dirección a Jacksonville, le pidió disculpas por hacerlo sufrir tanto. Ella lo había entendido.

No podía seguir allí más tiempo, tenía que irse y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado en Forks. Jacob le había rogado que se quedara, pero nunca volvería a ser feliz en ese pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios. Y si es que alguna vez encontrara la felicidad, seria como si viviera en las penumbras después de haber visto el sol. Si se quedaba se seguiría destruyendo y arrastraría a su padre consigo.

Fue entonces cuando decidió que debía romper las cadenas que la ataban a aquel infierno. No lloraría mas, ese bastardo no merecía sus lágrimas. Nunca la amo, solo jugó con la estúpida humana enamorada hasta hartarse. Él le mintió, la hizo creerse un cuento de hadas solo para destrozárselo en la cara, confiando en que ella seria demasiado idiota como para llorar y sufrir por el resto de su vida. Fue ingenua y ella no volvería a ser tonta nunca más. Seria alguien, tendría una vida, seria feliz y lo mandaría al cuerno.

Lo del modelaje surgió como caído del cielo. Estando en una playa de Jacksonville un representante de Elite Models se le acerco y a pesar de que lo había mandado a volar, luego de charlar por un rato le entrego su tarjeta; después de unas decenas de ruegos por parte de Reneé, llamo y se presento para su primera entrevista.

Una risilla genuina se le escapo de los labios, haciendo que algunos transeúntes se la quedaran mirando. Estaba muy bipolar el día de hoy. Amaba su trabajo y había estado tan feliz hoy. Reneé la había llamando al final, la había visto por televisión y entre lagrimas le había dicho cuan orgullosa estaba de su pequeña; Charlie le había mandado un ramo de rosas en la tarde y las había dejado en un jarrón en su mesita de noche Amaba a su padre y se sentía en deuda con el por haberla hecho entrar en razón.

Cruzo el portal de su lujoso bloque y el vigilante la saludo con una sonrisa. El lobby era impresionante, todo cubierto en mármol blanco, espejos y acuarelas con marcos dorados. Apresuro el paso para entrar en el ascensor que ya la estaba esperando y pulso el número 19. El sencillo departamento le había costado una pequeña fortuna. Pero con su sueldo podía permitírselo y la hermosa vista del central Park terminó por convencerla.

_El me mintió _

_el me dijo que me amaba_

_Y no era verdad, el me mintió_

_No me amaba nunca me amo_

_El dejo que lo adorara el me mintió_

_El me mintió era un juego y nada mas_

_Era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad_

_El me mintió_

En su mente se repetía aquella canción que tantas veces escucho a Reneé cantar a todo pulmón cuando era niña. Cada vez que pensaba en ello no podía evitarlo era como si alguien pulsara el botón de play en su cabeza y solo las partes que mas dolían parecían hacer eco en sus pensamientos.

_Mentiras todo era mentira, palabras al viento_

_Tan solo un capricho que de niño tenía._

En cuanto se detuvo, salio del ascensor como si estuviese en llamas y casi corrió en el pasillo tenuemente iluminado, le temblaban las manos mientras soltaba los botones de su abrigo y sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo, en su mente Reneé le gritaba a un desodorante que hacia las veces de micrófono.

_De todo el amor que juraba_

_Jamás hubo nada yo fui simplemente_

_Otra mas que lo amaba._

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos y calmarse mientras abría la puerta. Todo estaba en penumbras como lo dejo; la cerró mientras algo peludo y suave se paseaba furiosamente entre sus piernas.

—¡Oh! Misha, ¿me extrañaste?— preguntó a su arisca gata mientras enganchaba el abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta. Casi nunca la saludaba cuando llegaba, la pequeña ingrata solo acariciaba sus piernas cuando había comida de por medio.

Su apartamento era bien amplio o al menos para ella sola era muy espacioso y lo único que tenia paredes era su habitación y el fabuloso baño dentro de ella. Después la sala la cocina y el cuarto de estar estaban conectados y decorados en tonos que iban desde marrón tierra hasta el amarillo apagado. Aquello representaba la calidez que siempre le había gustado de Phoenix. Nada verde ni gris que le recordara aquel infierno donde vivió y pasando unas adorables puertas francesas estaba su hermoso balcón. Lo amaba.

Encendió la luz de la sala y orgullosa paseo los ojos por la habitación, su mirada se detuvo en un punto fijo y contuvo el aliento completamente. Su corazón pareció detenerse un segundo solo para lanzarse en una loca carrera. Sin darle crédito a lo que veía deseo estar soñando. Esto debía ser una pesadilla, su rostro abandono todo el color, de seguro había muerto y había ido al infierno, porque allí, sentado en su adorado sillón color caoba estaba el mismísimo demonio en persona.

—Hola Bella— solo su voz la hizo estremecer.

Edward…

* * *

**No me maten! jajajaja tranquilas nenas, calmense, respiren.**

**Agradézcanle a Dianita a la que bautice cariñosamente "Dianis" por ser mi Beta, aunque en mi país Beta es una clase de pez de agua dulce muy agresivo, eso me recuerda que mi Beta se murió T_T pobresito no vuelvo a tener peces nunca en mi vida, se mueren demasiado rápido. Prefiero los perros. **

**La cancion creo que toda mujer la conoce, se llama "El me mintio" de Amanda Miguel y la verdad es que a mi me hace llorar aunque nadie me halla mentido aun jajajaja**

**Bueno ya saben review, tomates, lechugas y demás legumbres por favor depositar en el letrerito azul; Gracias por preferirnos :P**

**SIN TI NADA SOY, PERO EN TI TODO LO PUEDO EN CRISTO QUE ME FORTALECE.**


	3. MI VERDAD 2

_**Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la Meyer me presta a Edward los fines de semana y los días feriados **__**:D**_

**Lina: Primero disculpen la tardanza, ocurrió un pequeño inconveniente relacionado con mi delirio de que un dinosaurio morado se comió el capi ( creí habérselo enviado a Dianita cuando no fue así) luego gano España, perseguí el dinosaurio y cambie unas cuantas cositas del capi que no me gustaban y aquí esta. **

**jojojo pues la verdad que me quede encantada con las reacciones de ustedes, nadie esperaba que Edward apareciera y mi intención era sorprenderlas jajajaja. Vuelvo a agradecer por las alertas y todos los RW, los que no le he respondido estoy en ello y los que ya he respondido los adoro; especialmente los tuyos LUZ K, eres un sol :D**

**Nuevamente el capitulo esta corregido por Dianitamosh digan todos conmigo:**

**¡Gracias Dianita!**

**De verdad agradézcanle ella es la que me inspira a mejorar los capis**

**Ojo palabras con asterisco* las explicare al final****.**

**Capitulo 3  
**

_NO ES LO MISMO LLAMAR AL DIABLO_

_QUE VERLO LLEGAR._

_Anónimo._

**Bella.**

Si decir su nombre parecía fuego en su garganta. "Esto definitivamente tenía que ser el infierno" pensó. Nada de esto estaba pasando, era una pesadilla y en cualquier momento sentiría el abrazo y la voz calmante de Charlie mientras trataba de despertarla. Apretó los parpados esperanzada y…. pesadilla o no allí estaba el; tan radiante como siempre, sentado en una desgarbada posición en su sillón favorito. Nada en el había cambiado, su palidez, sus broncíneos cabellos, las tenues bolsas moradas debajo de sus dorados ojos. Su perfección era la misma, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros parecía irradiar elegancia y belleza por todo el lugar.

El cuarto se sacudió y tuvo que recostarse pesadamente sobre la puerta para no desplomarse en el piso. Había querido que la viera; que admirara lo que había dejado y que sufriera por ello, pero para lo último que estaba preparada era para esto. Para su hermosura y perfección que dolorosamente le recordaban que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para el.

— ¿Qué no me darás un abrazo? No me digas que no hay cálida bienvenida para mi — su melodiosa y sarcástica voz hizo que sus sentidos se afilaran. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? El estaba diferente, su actitud era diferente, pero ella había cambiado. Era una mujer fuerte, y lo había superado. Si el había venido para burlarse se había equivocado, no la vería derrotada nunca mas. Se enderezo aun sin despegarse de la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — se sorprendió que su voz sonara tan segura. Era tan hermoso que dolía verlo; aun así lo echaría a patadas si fuera necesario. Ella le demostraría que estaba hecha, ya no era la misma tonta, era una mujer hermosa y exitosa con una carrera brillante; hasta podía decirse que tenía un hombre en su vida así que cambiado o no, no se dejaría pisotear por el.

— En verdad estas hermosa Bella — su voz ronca la envolvió haciendo que su piel se erizara y su corazón latiera desbocado. — Las fotografías no te hacen justicia — sintió sus ojos recorrerla y se sonrojo. Había olvidado completamente efecto que el tenia sobre ella; podía alterarla con tan solo una mirada, pero no se dejaría amedrentar. Aun llevaba el vestido rojo que se había puesto para la fiesta, apenas cubría su trasero y dejaba sus hombros y buena parte de su escote al descubierto; sabía que el liguero de sus medias negras estaba a la vista y que aun llevaba el maquillaje y el pelo como en el desfile. Se veía hermosa, muy sexy y eso la llenó de seguridad.

— Si querías mi autógrafo solo me hubieras mandado una carta como todos los demás —Sabia que sonaba arrogante y pretenciosa, pero por un lado quería enrostrarle lo que había logrado. — No tenias que molestarte en venir hasta aquí — la voz seguía sin traicionarla pero sabia que su corazón la delataría; respirando hondo se obligo a calmarse. Él no era nadie para alterarla en ningún sentido.

— ¿Quien hubiera pensando que en tan poco tiempo te harías tan famosa?— su tono burlón y sarcástico estaba empezando a enfadarla. Primero la halagaba y luego le lanzaba una indirecta ¿A caso se estaba burlando de ella? —En verdad te felicito— OK no cabía duda; se estaba burlando de ella ¿Quién se creía? ¿Quería verle la cara de tonta? Terminaría esto de una vez por todas.

—Se que no irrumpiste en mi departamento en mitad de la noche solo para felicitarme— sus dientes se apretaban por la furia contenida y sentía el martilleo de su corazón en las sienes, mientras los ojos de el parecieron relampaguear con sus palabras. —Así que deja de jugar y dime ¿por que viniste?— la voz le tembló en el último momento y el se puso de pie frente al sillón en un parpadeo, como si no soportase estar sentado.

Ella quería golpearlo, quería gritarle todo lo que pensaba de el en la cara, quería verlo retorcerse de arrepentimiento y de dolor, pero lo mas importante quería saber ¿Por que había vuelto? Las preguntas daban vueltas en su mente sin ningún control. ¿Será que ahora que era famosa si era lo suficientemente buena para el? Lo miro a los ojos con desafío mientras la mirada dorada parecía divagar por su departamento. ¿Será que se había venido a pedir perdón? O ¿Será que había vuelto porque…porque… todavía la amaba? No pudo evitar que su corazón diera un salto esperanzado ante este pensamiento e hizo todo lo posible por mantener la postura. Si eso ocurriese no sabía si podía perdonarlo.

El la miro a los ojos y una antigua parte de ella se removió; aquella que solo deseaba que el dijera las palabras mágicas. Aun en la distancia pudo percibir que aquella luz que solía hacer brillar sus ojos como dos pequeños soles se había opacado y su expresión se había endurecido. Se tenso preparándose para la batalla, mientras el corazón parecía querer ahogarla en su garganta. Cambiaba tan bruscamente que no le sorprendería si saltara sobre su yugular en cualquier momento. Su estomago se retorció de puros nervios; tenia que saber por que había venido, si no se volvería loca.

— ¿Por qué volviste… Ed..ward? — había dicho su nombre por primera vez en 2 años y aun parecía quemarla. Apretó los puños para calmarse; había comenzado a temblar.

—Vine por que estas en peligro— hizo una pausa y dio un paso en su dirección haciéndola pegarse por instinto a la puerta. —Victoria quiere matarte y he venido para protegerte— observaba atenta sus sensuales labios al moverse pero su cerebro no parecía captar lo que decían; su corazón debió de haber registrado la información mucho mas rápido ya que el dolor que sintió en el pecho era signo de ello. Sus ojos ardieron y pestañeo para contener las lagrimas. No la vería llorar nunca más. Se sorprendió al sentir su propia mano tirando de la tela en su pecho, tal vez tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía.

No era lo suficientemente buena. Nunca lo había sido ni nunca lo seria, solo había venido para no manchar su conciencia si ella muriera. Maldito fuera. Ella no era la misma tonta a la que dejo llorando en el bosque, no suplicaría otra vez, no le volvería a dar el gusto jamás. Le tomo unos segundos recomponerse, el no la vería destrozada otra vez, ella era alguien había seguido adelante, ya no lo quería mas y tampoco lo necesitaba.

—Vete— le dijo con la voz asombrosamente firme. No quería verlo, no quería estar en su presencia un segundo más o no respondía de si misma. Sabia que no lo podía obligar a irse, pero si no lo hacia abriría la puerta y saldría. No le importaba si Victoria estaba a fuera acechando para matarla, prefería mil veces que ella la desollara viva.

—¿Qué?— el parecía verdaderamente sorprendido y dio un par de pasos en su dirección haciéndola entrar en pánico por un segundo. —Pero si he venido a protegerte— su ceño de mármol se arrugó ligeramente, podía decir que estaba algo contrariado.

¡JA! ¿Acaso esperaba que le diera las gracias? Ella mantenía los ojos en el y la mano en el picaporte, preparada para abrirla y salir corriendo si fuera necesario.

—Te puedes meter tu protección por el culo— en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió pero ya no había marcha atrás. ¡Había vuelto solo por que no quería ser el culpable de su muerte!, quería hacerle daño, quería gritarle un par de malas palabras más. — ¡Quiero que te largues de mi casa ya mismo!— el pareció verdaderamente irritado y por un momento detuvo su avance y no dijo nada mientras se mesaba el pelo. Ella se relajo un poco, por fin parecía que se iría.

—No— la observo con la determinación y el enfado escrito en su rostro.

— ¿Qué?— ella se tenso nuevamente.

—Dije que no, no me iré, te protegeré y vendrás conmigo quieras o no— afirmó su agarre sobre el picaporte pero su suave risa la hizo dudar. — ¿De veras crees que podrás salir de aquí? Bien sabes que antes de que gires esa cosa yo estaría sobre ti — ¿Quién demonios había irrumpido en su casa? Este no era el Edward que recordaba. Solo de pensar en tenerlo aun cerca la hacia querer llorar; lo que la hacia repetirse como un mantra que nunca mas la vería llorar y no volvería a rogar.

—Entones gritaría— dijo desafiante. Si alguien viniera el no se atrevería a dañarlo ¿o si? Estaba tan extraño que había empezado a dudar de el.

—Si lo haces te juro que haré que piensen que gritas de placer — lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos su voz hacia que se erizara el vello en su nuca. No creía que se atrevería a hacerle nada ¡Estamos hablando de Edward! El virgen de mas de un siglo, pero el desafío en sus ojos le hacia no querer comprobarlo. Este no era el Edward que conocía, el también había cambiado.

— ¡No puedes obligarme, no quiero que me protejas!— estaba gritando. Había empezado desesperarse ¿Qué demonios pasaba? — ¡Yo no te necesito!— respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, seguro todo se arreglaría. Lo ultimo lo había dicho por puro despecho y con todas las ganas de enterrar ese puñal bien hondo en el.

—Sabes que puedo obligarte y lo haré si es necesario, lo demás me importa poco, no dejare que te maten por tu terquedad. — El no gritaba, su voz sonaba calmada y tranquila y eso la hacia sentirse como una neurótica. Edward nunca hubiera dicho algo como eso. Necesitaba tranquilizarse.

El se había detenido a mitad de la sala entre el sofá color crema y la mesita de té, a menos de 5 pasos de ella y aun así podía distinguir todos sus rasgos completamente. Se había quitado un par de botones de su camisa dejando a la vista parte de su fornido pecho. Se veía tan malditamente hermoso, parecía un Dios griego o algún modelo de alguna revista. No podía seguir viéndolo más.

—Si lo que quieres es que no muera para que no te remuerda la conciencia entones envía a alguien mas — Razonó en todo mordaz. —Tal vez a Alice o Emmett— podía aguantar incluso a Rosalie pero no a el.

—Bella no dejare a nadie hacer lo que me concierne solo a mi— su tono denotaba algo de cansancio, como si estuviera tratando con una niña impetuosa y ella no era una niña, no mas.

—Entiende de una vez que no quiero verte— su voz aumentaba de tono por las emociones contenidas —no deseo estar contigo ni un segundo mas ¡Te odio!— le grito y las manos le temblaban mientras trataba de controlarse. Su cuerpo parecía querer romperse por la tensión.

Contuvo la respiración cuando su presencia la golpeo, estaba a penas a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Sus ojos dorados parecieron devorarla en un segundo y su expresión dura la asusto por un instante. Parecía como si fuera a saltar sobre su yugular en cualquier momento lo que hacia que su estomago se retorciera de los nervios. Había apoyado una mano en la puerta y se cernía sobre ella como un ángel vengador en todo su esplendor.

—Pues tendrás que aguantarte porque te reitero que vendrás conmigo quieras o no— su tono frío y cortante expedía furia contenida y estaba tan cerca que su aliento la mareaba; ¡Dios! eso le hacia querer acercarse mas y… tenso el cuerpo ¿en que diablos estaba pensando? ¡El la estaba controlando!

—Deja de hacer eso ¡No me moveré de aquí!— le grito tratando de apartarlo. La tomo del brazo atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta ¿Se atrevería a lastimarla? un estremecimiento la recorrió y bajo su voz una octava. —Si quieres que vaya contigo Tendrás que arrastrarme— le desafío con veneno.

Le tomo por sorpresa que con un solo movimiento la hecho sobre su hombro derecho como un costal de patatas. — ¡Bájame desgraciado!— ella grito y lo golpeo con brazos y piernas desatando su furia sobre el, pero no parecía surtir el efecto deseado. El le rodeo la cintura con el brazo derecho y con el otro la azoto lo suficientemente fuerte para que le escocieran las nalgas, lo que la hizo soltar un gritito y detener su ataque.

Su traicionero vestido dejaba al descubierto la mitad de su trasero en esta posición y para su desgracia sintió su sexo contraerse ante la mención de desnudes y la calidez que sentía en sus nalgas. Su cara enrojeció de rabia y vergüenza. ¿Como se atrevía a azotarla como si ella fuera una puta? Dios, de verdad estaba jodida ¿Quién rayos era este y que había hecho con Edward? No podía creer que había cambiado en dos años, estaba casi segura que en el fondo siempre fue a si y solo actuaba con su actitud melosa y sobre protectora para usarla, para burlarle de ella.

Tendrías que ver lo bien que te ves en esta posición— su cara se torno casi púrpura y comenzó a agitarse nuevamente — Si todavía prefieres que te arrastre me avisas no me molestaría hacerlo pero serial algo incomodo para ti —

— Maldito neandertal* — deseaba sonar tan enfadada como se sentía pero su voz ronca no la ayudaba. — Te juro que esta vez me la vas a pagar — Ella había querido que la viera, había llamado al demonio sin pensar que un día este podía responderle. Admitía que estaba asustada pero esta vez no se quedaría a llorando en el bosque, esto era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar. De alguna manera se vengaría. El no podía hacerse indispensable y simplemente desaparecer para luego reaparecer y arruinar su vida cuando le plazca. El sabría quien es Isabella Swan

— OH Vilma* Estoy deseando ver tu venganza—

* * *

*Neandertal es una especie de cavernicola (para mas informacion consulte con google :P)

*Vilma es la esposa de Pedro Picapiedra

No se enojen chicas prometo que Edward lo explicara todo en el proximo capi, el cual por cierto no me dejo dormir anoche rondandome por la mente jajajajajaja ya saben quejas y reclamos en el botoncito azul.

Besos

SIN TI NADA SOY PERO EN TI TODO LO PUEDO; EN CRISTO QUE ME FORTALECE.


	4. Tu verdad

**_Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la Meyer me presta a Edward los fines de semana y los días feriados __:D_**

**_Lina: quiero agradecer la espera y alertar a todos de la desaparicion de mi beta Dianitamosh, si la ven diganle que la extraño y que la espero para el capi siguiente._**

**_Este capi fue beteado por mi hermanota Otrisha. _**

**_Por favor digan todos GRACIAS OTRISHA!_**

**Capitulo 4**

_**TU VERDAD**_

_Sin ti no soy nada,  
una gota de lluvia mojando mi cara,  
mi mundo es pequeño y mi corazón pedacitos de hielo._

_Amaral – sin ti no soy nada_

**Edward.**

Frío. Eso era lo que sentía. Nunca antes se había percatado, pero ahora se sentía como un témpano de hielo. Abrió los ojos en el oscuro departamento y se puso de pie en un parpadeo. No encendió ninguna luz; podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad. Además era solo un cuarto y lo único que tenía para tropezar eran una silla, una mesa raída y la cama en la que yacía hasta hace unos momentos.

Habían pasado 2 años 1 mes 2 semanas y tres días desde aquel maldito 14 de Septiembre. Con un tintineo de cristales acercó el par de botellas sobre la mesa y del suelo tomo el ultimo vaso que le quedaba, vertiendo en el lo suficiente de cada botella para llenarlo. No es que hubiese contado los días, era solo que cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba sin ella se quedaba grabado a fuego en su mente. Sus dedos temblaron un poco y trago la mezcla de vodka y whisky para calmarse, dejándose caer en la incomoda silla de madera con un suspiro.

Por más que tratase, no podía caer en la inconciencia, pero aquella sensación abrasadora en su garganta se parecía tanto la sed que sentía junto a ella y aquel sabor ardiente casi era capaz de disimular la amargura tan familiar en su boca. Aquella calidez era lo único que lo hacia sentirse menos gélido. Mientras bebía, unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre su pecho desnudo deslizándose hasta su pantalón de seda negra y les resto importancia. No tenia de que preocuparse. Simplemente ya no le importaba nada.

No importaba cuanto intentase, no podía evitar pensar en ella; recordar cada momento vivido a su lado. Cosas a las que en su momento no les había puesto mucha atención ahora aparecían con nitidez en su mente. Estaba seguro de que mas temprano que tarde enloquecería.

Cuando le había dicho que ella era su marca de heroína, no imagino lo cerca que estaba de la verdad. Su cuerpo la necesitaba, clamaba por ella, por su aroma y su calidez. Se mezcló el pelo, apretando los puños entre las hebras por pura frustración. Se sentía como un maldito adicto con síndrome de abstinencia. Había pasado desde la hiperactividad hasta la depresión. Algo que aquel demonio sediento en su cabeza había aprovechado al máximo. La usual polémica en su cabeza se había vuelto una guerra nuclear y sus fuerzas para luchar se agotaban rápidamente. Su humor cambiaba de un momento a otro, por mas que quería muchas veces no podía controlarse. Maldición, casi había asesinado al vecino de al lado cuando había tocado su puerta una noche.

Aquel monstruo había ganado tanto terreno como para hacerse una maldita mansión con todo un campo de golf en su cabeza. Dios hasta podría decirse que alucinaba. Si cerraba los ojos veía una y otra vez el hermoso rostro de Bella, contraído mientras lo escuchaba decirle la mas vil de las mentiras; su carnoso labio inferior temblando y sus ojos brillando por las lagrimas; aquella determinación de que se iría con el a como de lugar, se clavaba con deleite y dolor en su pecho; sus gritos en medio del bosque tratando de alcanzarlo; era la mas cruel de las torturas. Estrelló el vaso en la pared de la cocina y volcó la mesa en un arranque de furia, tomando la botella de whisky justo antes de que tocara el suelo.

Las mismas preguntas daban vueltas en su mente alentadas por el monstruo en su interior ¿Como pudo haberle creído? Maldita sea. Dio pasos lentos hasta arrojarse pesadamente en la cama. ¿Es que no le había demostrado cuanto la amaba? ¿No era conciente de lo fácil que seria matarla y no luchar? Deleitarse en el magnifico sabor de su sangre no hacerse adicto al dolor y a la gloria infernal de tenerla cerca. Tenia que haberlo descubierto en cuanto salieron esas infames palabras de sus labios. De unos cuantos tragos vació la botella y sus obres doradas se perdieron en la oscuridad de la ventana sobre su cabeza.

Había querido hacer lo correcto, ser estúpidamente altruista, que ella tuviera una vida y fuera feliz; no ponerla mas en riesgo, sacrificando su propia vida y amor por ella. Lo que no calculó fue cuanto lo hundiría esto a él. Ni siquiera pudo pasar un mes junto a su familia, no soportaba escuchar sus pensamientos y ver sus caras de lástima. Quería gritarles donde podían ponerse su compasión, pero ellos no eran los culpables. La culpa era suya por haberla involucrado en su mundo. Así que le mintió a todos diciendo que cazaría a Victoria, huyendo como un cobarde infeliz y viniendo aquí, a este pequeño infierno.

Después de semanas de tratar de no pensar en ella había entendido que tenia que llorarla; cuando se pierde a alguien existe un periodo de pena para cada persona y este era el suyo. De otra manera no podría dejarla ir. Salía de caza solo cuando lo necesitaba, tenia miedo de que el monstruo le hiciera cometer una locura. El resto del tiempo lo alternaba entre destruir cosas, tomar y revolcarse en su miseria. Un éxito total.

Un millón de veces había pensado en mandar todo al demonio, ser egoísta y volver a su lado. Pero no podía hacerle esto a ella; se merecía ser feliz, tener una vida normal, un trabajo, unos niños con cabello color chocolate correteando entre sus piernas y alguien que la ame. - "Pero yo la amo" - Gritaba aquel demonio egoísta. Lo que el no entendía era que esto era lo mejor, lo nuestro era un amor enfermizo que nunca debió ser. Ella no era para él por mas que su corazón rogase. Eran de mundos completamente diferentes y para seguir a su lado ella tendría que sacrificar toda su vida y muy posiblemente su alma; algo que no podía permitirle. Si la amaba tenia que dejarla libre ¿no? , pues eso era lo que estaba haciendo; aunque perdiera la razón en el intento.

….

Las notas de Claro de Luna empezaron a sonar en alguna parte de la habitación; ese era su celular. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada; no contestaría seguro era Carlisle para preguntarle como estaba… por millonésima ves. Se concentro en las notas, hacia más de dos años que no tocaba el piano. Esperen, Carlisle había llamado hace tres días y no llamaba tan seguido. Se sentó en la cama tratando de ubicar el ruidoso aparato; saco medio cuerpo y estiro un brazo debajo de esta hasta alcanzarlo. Era Alice. Maldición no estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus sermones de florecitas y positividad.

—Alice, ya le dije a Carlisle que estoy bien hace tres días, no entiendo porque me llaman tan seguido se cuidarme solo... — si lo escuchaba de mal humor seguro lo dejaría en paz.

—Edward…— él se silencio, la voz de su hermana sonaba afligida, ella nunca estaba triste, algo había pasado.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice? — que no le contestara rápido lo ponía mas nervioso. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y el demonio se revolvió inquieto en su interior.

—Edward… — su sollozo confirmo sus sospechas. — Victoria matara a Bella — Si le hubiera dicho que había comenzado el Apocalipsis, había sido mas fácil de digerir para él.

– Voy para allá – consiguió decir a duras penas.

Ni siquiera lo pensó. ¿Qué tenia que pensar? El amor de su vida estaba en peligro no podía permitir que Victoria le pusiera las manos encima. Después que había mentido acerca de que la cazaría, era su culpa que Bella estuviera amenazada. Su sacrificio no había servido de nada, ella estaba demasiado involucrada en su mundo como para apartarla ahora y creer que todo saldría bien. Y no podía enviar a alguien más a hacer el trabajo que le correspondía a el, la había metido en esto, era su deber protegerla.

Sí como no, altruismo los cojones. No tan en el fondo, en su parte más retorcida y egoísta se regocijaba por que volvería a su lado. Volvería a verla, no le importaba como fuera, respiraría su perfume nuevamente, tocaría su piel, escucharía su voz. Creo que se atrevería a besar a Victoria antes de asesinarla como la vil perra que era. Nadie podía amenazar lo que era suyo y salir impune. El le diría toda la verdad, seguro ella lo entendería, ella lo amaba; era tan tierna y compasiva. Había sido un idiota por dejarla, estaba seguro que ella había sufrido también y rogaba a todos los dioses que su corazón supiera perdonarlo. El haría lo que fuera por su clemencia, se arrastraría si fuese necesario. Pero estaba confiado en que el calor de sus brazos lo sacaría de su helada tortura.

* * *

**Si ya lo se es corto, pero la conti viene pronto, a ver si entendemos un poco mas a nuestro protagonista.**

**Ya saben tomates lechugas y demas legumbres depositar en el botoncito azul.**

**Y si ven a Dianita me lo hacen saber :D**

**Un beso.**

**SIN TI NADA SOY, PERO EN TI TODO LO PUEDO; EN CRISTO QUE ME FORTALECE.**


	5. Desengaño

_**Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la Meyer me presta a Edward los fines de semana y los días feriados **__**:D**_

**Lina: holas mis nenas aquí les traigo nuevo material. Les cuento que por fin dianita apareció, pero todavía le AGRADECEMOS A OTRISHA su cooperación en el capi anterior. Dianita quieres decir unas palabras para las fans acerca del capi?**

**Diana: por fin sé por que Edward estaba tan bipolar. Después de 4 capítulos. ¡Al fin! :D mmm ¿Qué más? ¡Oh si! Emmett, mi querido y adorado Emmett aparece. Siempre con su sentido del humor. Ya basta de spoilers ¿NO? **

**Nos vemos.**

**Lina: pero si as contado todo el capi en un párrafo!. Bueno, la verdad tengo que admitir que me siento orgullosa de este capi espero que sufran tanto como yo sufrí haciéndolo jajjajaja.**

**TODOS DIGAN GRACIAS DIANITA!**

*******OJO*******

**Cuando Edward lee pensamientos se ve así: **_Ya ¿lo vieron? Bien, que bueno :P_

**Capitulo 5**

**Desengaño**

_Los años arrugan la piel y la marchitan. _

_El desengaño arruga el alma y la reseca. _

_Zenaida Bacardí de Argamasilla_

_No hay mayor desengaño _

_que el que nos causan las plegarias concedidas.  
__(__Anónimo__)_

La había sacado de su casa ¡por la puerta principal! y ahora esperaba despreocupadamente la llegada del ascensor. Con esto definitivamente empataba el marcador. Sabia que ella deseaba como mínimo asesinarlo, podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, los latidos ensordecedores de su corazón y sus vanos esfuerzos por controlarse. Aquella amenaza de arrastrarla apenas la contenía; parecía que preferiría eso a que el la llevara sobre su hombro. Ni planeándolo podía haberle salido mejor; quería hacer todo lo posible por incomodarla.

Desde el principio quiso hacer lo correcto; ser el antiguo Edward y alegrase porque ella había escuchado sus plegarias y había seguido con su vida. Pero por más que tratase no podía. Había sufrido tanto por su ausencia, casi hasta el punto de volverse loco y prácticamente perder el control de si mismo; mientras que ella parecía apenas recordar su nombre, tan rozagante una flor en primavera. Su monstruo gritaba que no era justo que mientras el sufría ella gozara y aunque se repitiera mil veces que era su culpa por dejarla, aquella oscuridad no entendía razones. Se sentía engañado, iluso y amargado. Era lo que el deseaba ¿no? No entendía porque dolía tanto. Era retorcido y cruel, pero de alguna manera quería hacerle pagar su dolor.

En el momento que Alice le había dado la noticia, se había puesto en camino hacia el aeropuerto como un idiota sin siquiera pensarlo; había tomado el primer vuelo a Seattle que salía en ese momento. Pensando en que no podía permitir que esa maldita de Victoria se saliera con la suya y que iría como un príncipe en su caballo blanco a rescatar a la princesa. Que los liberaría a ambos del sufrimiento vivido. ¡Ja! Tenia ganas de estrellarse contra las paredes por ser tan imbesil.

— _Ella no esta en Forks — la voz de Alice le advirtió. Su celular había empezado a sonar unos minutos después que saliera del avión y la primera punzada de advertencia lo había atravesado en ese momento. Algo andaba mal y lo relaciono con su sorpresa de que Bella había dejado Forks. Claro ya había terminado la escuela. Seguro había ido a la universidad o estaría en Jacksonville con su madre. _

— _¿En que universidad esta? o ¿acaso esta en Jacksonville? — se aventuró a decir. Caminó lo más rápido que podía a velocidad humana; lo más probable era que tendría que ir a pedir otro vuelo hasta Florida._

— _No, no esta en ninguna universidad, ni tampoco en Jacksonville — la voz de su hermana temblaba por el esfuerzo; estaba forzando su visión. Podía escuchar a su familia, especialmente a Jasper, tratando de calmarla. _

_Se había detenido completamente cuando otra punzada lo golpeo: Bella se había alejado de su familia. Egoístamente pensó que ella no podía alejarse mucho de Forks o como mucho se iría con su madre, pero no que desaparecería de la faz de la tierra._

— _¿Dónde esta ella Alice? — sin quererlo el monstruo habló por el. Sabía que su hermana estaba al borde del colapso y aun así la presionó._

— _¡No lo se! — gritó. Se escuchó un ruido que le hizo alejarse del celular por unos segundos. _

_Al igual que sus tímpanos, el teléfono en altavoz de Alice era muy sensible a los sonidos. Se mesaba el pelo nervioso mientras observaba a las personas alejarse disimuladamente de el; los ignoró, no tenia tiempo para ellos. Bloqueó los pensamientos de todo el mundo para mantenerse concentrado. Pero algunas palabras como __maniático, loco __y __peligrosamente sexy__ se colaron en su mente sin avisar._

— _Lo siento… yo — No había logrado mucho soltando su furia sobre su hermana, pero estaba desesperado._

— _Luces — La voz perdida de Alice lo interrumpió. Aun seguía esforzándose en ver algo que le indicara la ubicación de Bella, mientras su familia gruñía. Ya se los imaginaba, todos preocupados en la mesa del comedor, reunidos como siempre que algo importante pasaba. _

— _¿Qué? — Había luces en todos los malditos Estados Unidos._

— _Muchas luces, rascacielos — Aun nada que le diera una pista. Alice hizo una pausa manteniéndolo en vilo por unos segundos — el Empire State…Central Park… — _

— _New York…— La corto. Bella estaba en New York. Se puso en movimiento, tenia que tomar un vuelo._

— _Edward, ella tendrá un desfile mañana por la noche pero no estaba segura del lugar — eso lo desconcertó por un segundo._

— _¿Desfile? — en la actualidad aun conservaba retazos de la sensación que lo embargo en ese momento; una especie de "todos sabían que tu esposa te era infiel menos tu" que le hacia hervir la sangre. _

— _Edward, Bella es modelo… — Jasper se aclaro la garganta — de ropa interior — si lo primero le había caído como un balde de agua fría; lo segundo definitivamente lo había sumergido en el fondo del océano antártico. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. Bella, la que creyó conocer había hecho lo que el le había pedido. Pero no se había quedado en Forks teniendo una vida normal, sino se había convertido en modelo alejándose de su familia y sus amigos. De todo recuerdo de el. Ni en sus sueños más locos había imaginado esto. No le gustaba ir de compras apenas podía caminar con sus converse sin tropezar y ¿Ahora desfilaba en tacones por las pasarelas de New York? Se había sorprendido menos si le hubieran dicho que se Bella se casado con Jacob Black y tenían unos par de pequeños indios mocosos. Intento alegrase por ella, lo había escuchado. Pero una opresión extraña en el pecho no le dejaba respirar. No la conocía, no conocía a la mujer que amaba, nunca pasó por su mente que tendría la determinación para llegar tan lejos._

— _Edward no puede ir solo, nadie sabe si Victoria tiene refuerzos — la voz de Emmett lo había rescatado de sus pensamientos — Yo iré con el, así podría registrar a las modelos a ver si son malvadas amigas de Victoria — sonando muy entusiasmado._

— _¡No! — Rosalie y el gritaron al unísono. Ni loco hubiese traído a Emmett con el — Gracias Alice — dijo mientras se dirigía al mostrador mas cercano. — Y Jasper… cuida de mi hermana —_

— _Así lo haré — aseguro el rubio._

_. . . . ._

_Había llegado a New York, la ciudad que nunca duerme, muy entrada la madrugada y se había hospedado en un hotelucho bajo un nombre falso por precaución. Alice le había dado la dirección del hotel donde desfilaría Bella y el plan era pasar a velocidad vampirica por la entrada y evadir todo aquel que piense en preguntarle algo; buscaría señales de Victoria o de algún otro vampiro y si era posible nadie lo notaria. Si había problemas estaría allí para proteger a Bella y si no la esperaría para hablar con ella a solas. A pesar de todo, aun lo carcomía el deseo de verla, las ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que la tortura había terminado. No podía creer que había sido tan idiota. Había estado tan cegado, dentro de su propia versión romántica de las cosas, que no pudo verlo desde el principio._

_Se instaló en un palco privado donde podía ver todo a través de un espejo falso; entre miles de pensamientos había aparecido el que nadie lo usaría esta vez. Desde aquí observaba a todos y nadie podía verlo el, ni hacerle las preguntas que escuchó formularse en muchas mentes en cuanto hizo su aparición al salir de uno de los baños. Todo marchaba a la perfección, no había señales de algún vampiro entre el público y podía atravesar el cristal y estar sobre la pasarela en menos de dos segundos, si la situación lo ameritaba._

_El show comenzó y unas cuantas modelos se pasearon por la pasarela vistiendo todo tipo de ropas, desde cosas que Lady gaga posiblemente utilizaría en su próximo video, hasta ropa que cualquier adolescente normal se pondría. Aun se veía a si mismo, vestido de etiqueta, como el resto de los hombres, para no llamar la atención, moviendo una pierna con nerviosismo. Estaba impaciente, no podía esperar un minuto más. Cuando por fin salieron las modelos de ropa interior, las repaso una por una__ mirándolas detalladamente. El miedo lo carcomía quería creer que Bella seguía siendo la misma chica tímida y con poca coordinación que había conocido tiempo atrás en Forks pero también sabía que ella había cambiado._

_Se puso de pie y coloco la mano sobre el cristal sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Si su corazón humano aun latiera, estaba seguro de que se hubiese detenido; su pelo caoba era mas largo de lo que recordaba y sus curvas aun mas pronunciadas, pero la reconocería en cualquier parte. Ni un millón de años borrarían aquel rostro de su mente. Por primera ves en todo este tiempo, el y su monstruo estaban de acuerdo. Parecía una princesa; mas bien una diosa pagana a la que todos deberían de rendirle culto. _

_Hermosa, mas que nunca. Su mirada almendrada se alzo hacia el palco y todo se detuvo; sus ojos brillaban como dos posas del chocolate mas fino. Parecía como si pudiese verlo a través del cristal, aunque sabia que solo podía verse a si misma. Sus labios carmesí se ensancharon en una sonrisa felina de lo que reconoció como pura satisfacción mientras se contoneaba hacia el final de la pasarela._

_Nunca la había visto tan segura y tan desnuda. Apenas cubierta por unos retazos de tela y sobre unos tacones infinitos, parecía más pagada de si misma que nunca. ¿Como pudo haberle ocultado esto a el? Tanta determinación, parecía irradiar el poder y la seguridad que nunca tuvo cuando estuvo con el. Había empezado a dudar si es que alguna vez la conoció de verdad. Cerró los puños tratando de contenerse de romper algo. Su cuerpo deslumbrante se paseo una y otra vez entre la gente con conjuntos de formas y colores diferentes. Y cada vez le sorprendía más y se sentía mas hipnotizado. _

_Cuando la vio salir vestida de novia fue la gota que colmo el vaso. No sabia cuantas veces había pensado este momento. Verla caminar hacia el vestida de blanco, hacerla suya. Su mujer. En cuanto las luces se apagaron su sentido de alerta se disparo, dos rubias corrieron hasta Bella y estuvo a punto de cerrar el trecho que los separaba, hasta que comprendió que era parte del show. Las luces se encendieron y las dos diablesas tiraron del vestido hasta romperlo y dejarla totalmente desnuda. Claro tenia algo que la supuestamente la cubría pero a sus ojos estaba desnuda. Podía ver cada detalle de sus senos perfectos a través del encaje y aquel triangulo de tela no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Con su melena estratégicamente alborotada y sus mejillas sonrosadas que lo castrasen si no parecía que acababa de tener un orgasmo. Si no hubiera sido por que estaba tan impresionado y excitado la habría bajado en un santiamén de esa tarima y la habría cubierto con algo._

_Se paseaba tan orgullosa, como un pavo real exhibiendo su cuerpo para que esos mamarrachos la vieran. Si fuera por el se la llevaría lejos y la encerraría para que solo el pudiera disfrutar de su belleza. Mía. Mi Bella. Tranquilo Tarzán. Se sentía mas primitivo que nunca, solo quería bajarla de allí y llevársela consigo quiera ella o no. Pero ¿Y por que no querría irse con el? Ella lo amaba ¿o no? Su nueva apariencia lo hacia dudar de todo. Camino en círculos aflojando y apretando los puños para calmarse. La oscuridad se cernía sobre el y no sabia cuanto mas podría resistir. Tenia que salir de aquí._

_En unos segundos estaba afuera, perdido entre el mar de gente; cruzo la calle y tomo asiento en una de las mesas de una pequeña cafetería justo en frente del hotel. Una camarera se le acerco y ordeno un café solo para disimular. En tiempo record la chica regreso sonriendo para dejar su orden sobre la mesa; respondiendo con media sonrisa, saco unos billetes y le dejo una cuantiosa propina. Tenía dos hijos que no tenían la edad suficiente para estar solos, pero aun así tenía que dejarlos en casa y advertirlos de no hacer ruido para que los vecinos no llamasen a la policía. Esa eran las ventajas y desventajas de su poder; podía saber cuando alguien era malvado, pero también podía saber cuando alguien era bueno._

_Como el primer día de clases en que la vio, su olor la delato antes de que pusiera un pie afuera. Fresias y lavanda. Encerrado en el palco no había podido percibirlo, pero ahora la intensidad de su perfume entre la multitud era tal, que le hacia la boca agua. Su garganta ardía en llamas. Había extrañado esa sensación como el masoquista extrañaba el látigo en su piel; con una mezcla de miedo, anhelo y excitación. Había querido sustituirlo pero el alcohol no era suficiente. No ardía lo suficiente, y no provocaba en el aquella mezcla gloriosa del temor de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse y jubilo por ser tan afortunado de encontrarla. Su Tua Cantante. _

_Le dieron ganas de salir corriendo a su encuentro, pero alguien la intercepto. Era un chico y aun en la distancia podía escuchar todo lo que hablaban, y ver con nitidez como la miraba. Era su pareja. Pudo ver a la perfección aquel condenado beso y a leguas percibió la reacción de su cuerpo; se había estremecido de placer entre lo brazos de aquel mal nacido. El monstruo rugió en su interior y su cuerpo se sacudió con algunos espasmos violentos que intento controlar. Ahora comprendía todo; su seguridad, su actitud en la pasarela. Ella lo había olvidado. En tan poco tiempo había borrado todo recuerdo de el. _

_Ella se había alejado de Forks y dejado a todos con el ojo cuadrado al convertirse en una estrella del mundo de moda. Mientras el se revolcaba en su propia miseria, ella triunfaba; mientras el no podía olvidar el sabor de sus besos, ella se perdía en el cuerpo de otro hombre. El gritaba su nombre mientras que aquella pequeña zorra seguro gemía el de otro. Estupido, mil veces estupido, nadie olvidaba un amor tan rápido; eso le hacia preguntarse si en verdad lo había amado alguna vez. _

_Ahora se daba cuenta que hizo lo correcto a al dejarla, pero fue un marica al pensar que ella entendería, que ella lo amaba lo suficiente como para no olvidarlo. Seguramente nunca lo amo. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si ni siquiera pudo esperarlo dos miserables años? Empezaba a pensar si ella estuvo actuando todo el tiempo que estuvo con el. No podía leer sus pensamientos así que ella pudo haber estado jugando con sus sentimientos desde un principio. Nadie podía ser tan torpe y de la noche a la mañana demostrar tanto aplomo y seguridad. Más de un siglo de oscuridad para que cuando al fin creyó ver el sol, resultase ser una vulgar bombilla. Lo había engañado y merecía pagar lo que había hecho con el. _

_Dolía como el mismísimo infierno pero ya estaba aquí, ahora no podía dar marcha atrás. La odiaba, pero por mas que la odiase no podía dejar que la mataran. El plan había cambiado, aun tendría que enfrentarla a ella y matar a Victoria, pero la llevaría con su familia. No podría resistir estar mucho tiempo a solas con ella sin lastimarla físicamente con su falta de control. Quería herirla, pero donde mismo le había clavado el puñal, justo en el corazón. Después que el peligro pasara y su corazón estuviese destrozado la dejaría que siguiera con su vida._

— Por si no lo habías notado grandísimo hombre de las cavernas — el tono mordaz lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo puso totalmente en guardia. — Tengo un par de piernas y se como usarlas, así que ¿Por que no me bajas? — Casi podía sentirla clavando sus ojos como puñales asesinos en su espalda. ¿Estaba buscando guerra? Pues el tenia unos cuantos misiles para ella.

— Por supuesto que he notado ese hermoso par de piernas y estoy muy seguro de que sabes como usarlas… —el doble sentido se desbordaba en sus palabras. — Pero secretamente me gusta mantenerte sobre mi hombro, indefensa y con tu trasero al aire solo para humillarte — Bien Edward 2 Bella 1. Escucho su corazón detenerse en el mismo momento que el ascensor abrió sus puertas, solo para reanuda la marcha con mucho mas fuerza cuando dio un paso dentro.

— Maldito desgraciado, hijo de…— interrumpió su insulto poniéndola con brusquedad en el suelo antes de que empezara a patalear nuevamente y presiono el botón para que el artefacto descendiera. Cada palabra era una provocación y su demonio interior se estaba descontrolando, debía alejarla lo más posible.

— Que bien, aprendiste nuevo vocabulario mientras no estaba — dijo lo primero que le paso por la mente para distraerse.

Para hacer el juego más interesante, no había cazado esta semana y su infernal aroma lo estaba volviendo loco. Se sentía como Ulises en "La Odisea" tentado por el canto de la sirena. Sus ojos la recorrieron, con su cabello tan largo, sus infinitas piernas cubiertas de seda negra y sus curvas pronunciadas definitivamente parecía una sirena que lo llamaba con el canto de su sangre mientras se acariciaba el abdomen; seguro debía de dolerle por la posición que tenía sobre su hombro. Pues como Ulises, el también se ataría al mástil de su barco y no sucumbiría ante ella. Debió de haberla arrastrado de los pelos para que así tuviera razón de llamarlo hombre de las cavernas.

— Aprendí muchas cosas mientras no estabas — el odio en su voz era tan espeso que todavía lo asombraba como no se lanzaba a por su yugular.

Le sorprendía como en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en una pequeña víbora y a pesar de su determinación de odiarla, en un principio le había dolido; ahora solo lo enojaba más. Debía calmarse o seria el quien saltaría sobre ella. Átate al mástil Edward; para su desgracia su barco era un viaje directo hacia la rabia y el dolor. Si se permitía escuchar su canto y caer en las aguas, estaría perdido. Alzo una ceja y la miro de arriba abajo con lo que esperaba fuera una mirada de desden.

— De eso no me cabe la menor duda — dijo despectivamente. Una chispa de lo que reconoció como indignación brillo en los ojos de ella, pero no iba a obtener una pizca de remordimiento de su parte. Esa sirena no le haría abandonar su barco. No señor. Quería que ella sufriera. Así como el había sufrido por ella los últimos dos años.

En cuanto el ascensor se detuvo la tomó del brazo y salió al lobby. A pesar de que se resistió un poco hizo como si no lo hubiera notado y literalmente la arrastro hacia la puerta. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando una ráfaga de olores golpeo su nariz y lo hizo detenerse; el olor a oxido y sal de la sangre y el olor a canela propio de un vampiro. En un segundo había puesto a Bella tras de si. El ruido del pesado cuerpo del vigilante al caer en el charco de su propia sangre hizo eco en sus oídos mientras todos sus sentidos parecían estar al tope. Frente a el y reflejada en los espejos de la estancia, estaba una rubia despampanante; tan blanca como el papel y tan dura como el mármol bajo sus pies, le devolvía una mirada escarlata completamente asombrada. Era una neófita.

– _Mierda –_

El jadeo de Bella al unísono con la maldición de la rubia cubierta de sangre lo hicieron reaccionar. En un parpadeo ambos habían recorrido la mitad del trecho que los separaba, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros. No la dejaría avanzar. Parecía nerviosa, las pupilas carmesí se paseaban entre Bella y el. No debía tener mucho tiempo de conversa; había estado tan inmersa en su sed de sangre que apenas se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

– _Maldición debí de haberla matado en el desfile –_

El monstruo apremiaba y la ataco sin pensarlo; luego de esquivar unos cuantos golpes alocados la tomo del cuello y la estrello contra el duro suelo. Entre la extraña satisfacción del sonido y la sensación de su cráneo al agrietarse, lo vio. Ella era una de las rubias que le habían arrancado el vestido a Bella en el desfile. Claro que la había visto, si se había quedado en la infernal pasarela desde el principio hasta el final.

A pesar de su delgadez y extremada delicadeza ella era fuerte; su gancho derecho era tan fuerte que lo desestabilizo por un momento. El tiempo suficiente como para que cubriera casi toda la distancia que la separaba de la morena, que aun seguía observándolos completamente en shock. Como ocurrió con Sansón así lo fue también para la neófita, su larga cabellera rubia fue su debilidad. La tomó del pelo segundos antes de que tocara el cuello de Bella, la que cual cayo de rodillas al piso por la impresión. Tiro de la rubia hasta tomar su hombro con la mano libre y sádicamente, con ayuda de sus dientes, arranco su cabeza de cuajo.

Arrojó ambas partes al suelo mientras sacaba un encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón, el cual tiro sobre el cuerpo decapitado, que empezó a consumirse en una llamarada azul. Deslizo la mirada hacia Bella que desde el suelo le devolvía la mirada aterrada. Ella nunca había tenido miedo de el. Observo el reflejo frente a el y entendió el porque de su temor. Parcialmente cubierto por la sangre del vigilante, con el pelo completamente revuelto y la camisa medio abierta ya parecía atemorizante, pero eran sus ojos, tan negros como el mismo carbón lo que la hizo atemorizarse. Nunca había estado tan unido al animal dentro de el y ahora parecían haberse fusionado. Se sentía salvaje, hambriento y enojado.

* * *

Jojojojo espero que ahora si hayan entendido a nuestro galan, no es facil para el (ni para mi) expresarse. Ojala que les haya gustado.

Te apuesto a que no te atreves a dejarme un rr ;)

SIN TI NADA SOY, PERO EN TI TODO LO PUEDO; EN CRISTO QUE ME FORTALECE.


	6. No Mas Cuentos de Hadas

_**Primero quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la Meyer me presta a Edward los fines de semana y los días feriados **__**:D**_

**Lina: Hola mis nenas! ¿Pensaban que me había olvidado de ustedes verdad? Jajaja pues no fíjense aquí estoy con una nueva creación. Después de ser reconstruido 3 veces, debido a que nada me convencía, mezcle algunas partes, he hice algunos ajustes y he creado a Frankenstein! Jajajaja a ver ¿Que opinión tienes tu dianita? **

**Dianita: Me encanta *saltos de Alice* ya quiero leer el próximo capítulo, quiero a mi Emmett y quiero un poco de drama y celos y... Bueno ya me calmo, me encanta y recuerden dejar un review por que si no esta Lina tarda más en sacar los capis. Si le tuve que enviar un correo por que pensé que le habían abducido los ovnis. jejeje Nos vemos.**

**Lina: No, no me abdujeron los ovnis, te dije que estaba aquejada del mal "noescribonadabueno" pero con unas cuantas dosis de la peli de Eclipse, me sane completamente. Ya saben dejen su rr si no, tardo mas wajajajajaja. **

**Quería decirles que si no entienden algo, yo con todo el gusto del mundo se los aclaro, pero también les pido que recuerden que esto es un fanfic, es mi versión de las cosas y eso es lo que lo hace divertido, ya que si las hiciera igual que la Meyer no tendría caso leerme ¿no? ;)**

**Bueno ya les dejo con el capi, se que están desesperadas :D **

**Capitulo 6**

**No más cuentos de hadas.**

_Mi rey era un monstruo de piedra,__  
__con el corazón de piedra,__  
__pago por mi amor con piedras,__  
__rompió mi ilusión con piedras._

_Amanda Miguel_

La sangre estaba por todos lados, su terrible olor la envolvía como si tratase de ahogarla. Jadeaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón y todo le daba vueltas. Su cuerpo entero parecía temblar y todas sus fuerzas se agotaron cuando el rostro de Odett, tan blanco como la nieve y tan duro como el mármol, la observo con esos ojos escarlata acercándose casi hasta tocarla. Cayó al piso sin poder evitarlo y sus brazos apenas la mantenían erguida. Aunque cerrase los ojos podía ver el rostro sanguinolento y desfigurado por el horror de Joe, el vigilante.

Un ruido espantoso, como el que hizo su pierna cuando James la aplasto, le hizo levantar la vista horrorizada. Justo en el momento en que Edward le arranco la cabeza a Odett, hasta que la llama azul, consumía su cuerpo por completo. Parecía Perseo arrancándole la cabeza a un medusa. La violencia en sus ojos tan negros como el carbón era algo que nunca había visto y por primera vez su instinto le gano a su razón y sintió miedo. No le temía a el, aunque la asustaba claro esta, le temía mas a su situación; parecía una damisela en apuros y estaba en un grave peligro. Aun no sabia que pensar de Edward; su nueva actitud la tenía al límite. Todo manchado de sangre, con la ropa arrugada y el pelo revuelto, como un poseso.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las traicioneras lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos rodaran por sus mejillas. Si Victoria había llegado hasta Odett, no sabia como no estaba muerta a estas alturas. Apretó los puños y mordió con fuerza sus labios. La rubia era su amiga, la apoyo desde que había entrado a la agencia de modelos y ahora se había convertido en una vampira sedienta de sangre y estaba más que muerta.

– ¿Puedes caminar? – Bella escucho su voz ronca al mismo tiempo que una arcada la hizo saborear la bilis en su garganta. El mundo parecía haber pisado el acelerador haciendo que todo girase sin control. Aun así asintió respondiendo a su pregunta. No quería admitirlo; apenas podía mantenerse erguida, pero si tenia que caminar como si estuviera encima de una pasarela ante el, lo haría solo por su orgullo ¿Es que acaso no podía preguntarle si estaba bien?

Su mano fría rodeo su brazo desnudo haciéndola estremecerse y tirando de ella la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Aunque con su brusquedad, la hizo pararse muy cerca de el. Las piernas le temblaban y contrajo los músculos para controlarse. Solo entonces abrió sus parpados, ya que no confiaba en que no derramarían su bochornoso contenido. El la miraba fijamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sin pensarlo su corazón se acelero.

Sus ojos ya no eran negros, aunque tampoco eran dorados; eran una mezcla entre luz y oscuridad. Justo como cuando el sol se pone en el crepúsculo. El era un pecado con piernas y su rostro, tan apuesto como el de un príncipe de los cuentos, no había cambiado nada. Sus cejas pobladas, que se alzaban divertidas cuando bromeaba con ella; el perfil recto de su nariz, que rozaba contra su cabello cuando dormía sobre el, sus atractivos labios, fríos y suaves, que habían despertado tanta pasión y ternura dentro de ella, pero que también la habían sabido herir. Todo estaba igual y a la vez no reconocía a la persona frente a ella. Había creído que la amaba, pero con mucho dolor se había dado cuenta de que nunca fue así. Su expresión de mármol se ablandó por unos segundos, antes de volverse a endurecer y a pesar de todo, a pesar de su odio y su dolor, deseó saber lo que estaba pensando, lo que había visto en ella justo en ese momento.

– Vamos – tiro de brazo, rompiendo la magia del contacto visual, mientras la conducía a la salida. Por mas que le rogó al Señor todopoderoso, sus temblorosos pies se enredaron, haciéndola tropezar y sintió el apretón de Edward sobre su brazo, al detener su inminente caída. – Creí que habías dicho que podías caminar – aunque su tono de voz no era de reproche, tenía un toque de sarcasmo que la hizo enojar.

– Lo siento, acaban de matar una persona frente a mi ojos y tu le acabas de arrancar la cabeza a una de mis amigas ¡Perdóname por ser tan torpe y no poder cami…¡AH! – no terminado la frase y ya estaba sobre brazos mientras el caminaba hacia la salida. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Antes era un príncipe cortes y educado, ahora era Edward de las cavernas.

– Te hice una pregunta. ¿Era tan difícil contestarme con la verdad? – no iba a responder a eso.

– Salvaje – susurro en cambio.

– Obstinada – su voz había bajado una octava y sintió un cosquilleo como se le hubiera hablado al oído.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta se dio cuenta de un pequeño problema. Era una noche particularmente fresca de principios de Noviembre y en su diatriba dentro del departamento se había olvidado de su abrigo. Se estremeció y se encogió sobre su pecho pegándose mas a el sin quererlo. El viento se clavaba como si miles de agujas desearan atravesar su piel. Edward comenzó a caminar calle abajo como si estuvieran dando un paseo. Cerró los ojos y los abrió al máximo, cuando volvió a ver aquel rostro masacrado y sanguinolento de Joe. No, no iba a pensar en eso.

– ¿A…adonde vamos? – le pregunto con un castañeo de dientes. Si antes pensó que había estado temblando, ahora creía fervientemente que se le partirían los huesos. Hacia demasiado frío.

– ¿Ves ese Nissan blanco que esta aparcado allá? – señalo calle abajo con la barbilla y siguió su dirección.

– ¿Es tu...tuyo? – pregunto. Que ella supiera los Cullen podían comprarse cualquier cosa.

– No. Pero lo tomaremos prestado – susurro tranquilamente.

– Qui…quieres decir que lo ro...robaremos – siendo la hija del jefe de la policía de Forks estaba consternada. Sintió su carraspeo como una vibración sobre su pecho.

– Solo serán unos 10 a 15 minutos – soplaba el viento y en contra de su voluntad se apretó mas contra el.

A pesar de lo extraño de la circunstancias su corazón parecía querer ahogarla y las lagrimas picaban por el deseo de ser derramadas. ¡Dios mío! si estuvieran en otras circunstancias, a pesar del frío y la reciente masacre ante sus ojos, estaría confiada y feliz porque habían salido ilesos y el estaba con ella. La llevaba en brazos, no la cargaba como un cavernícola, si no que la acunaba entre sus brazos, cual novio en la noche de bodas, o cual princesa en un cuento de hadas. El príncipe había venido a rescatarla de la torre del dolor y se enfrentaría a la malvada bruja pelirroja, que había lanzado un hechizo de muerte contra ella. Se dio una cachetada mental. Edward había jugado con ella y ahora lo odiaba, eso no lo podía olvidar. Su comportamiento le hacia ver que había tenido razón todo este tiempo. El no había sido sincero, había jugado con ella y nunca la amo.

– No importa e…el tiempo que sea. Es un delito – había hablado la heredera al trono del jefe de la policía, mientras el la ponía de pie en la acera junto al Nissan de cuatro puertas color blanco. Se abrazo a si misma y aun le temblaban las piernas.

Observo las pocas personas que transitaban llena de nerviosismo, mientras el hacia un pequeño agujero en el cristal con uno de sus dedos. Levanto el seguro y abrió la puerta para que ella pasara, como un perfecto caballero. En cuanto entro, el prácticamente se materializo del lado del conductor haciéndole una seña para que quitara el seguro. Después de otorgarle una mirada asesina por hacerla cómplice de robo, se estiro para destrabar la puerta.

Se acomodo el vestido mientras el entraba y temblando se abrazo a si misma, con tanto movimiento le parecía milagroso, que el escote que aquel trozo de tela roja, no había dejado salir uno de sus turgentes pechos. Se sobresalto con el chasquido del bastón de seguridad al ser partido en dos y en menos de un minuto tenía el auto encendido y la calefacción al máximo.

– Me sorprende que no le hallas hecho un agujero con los pies para así poder empujar en tronco móvil – con lo extraño que se estaba comportando, esperaba todo de el.

– ¡Ja! Muy graciosa – salio del parqueo con un chillido de llantas que la hizo agarrarse al asiento y buscar el cinturón de seguridad a tientas. – A mí me sorprende que esa cosa a la que llamas vestido no te halla dejado desnuda ¿No es para eso que esta diseñado? Parece que el tuyo esta defectuoso – sus mejillas ardieron y tomó aire para responder a su ofensa – Isabella – la frenó – Haznos un favor a los dos y has silencio para que pueda pensar – se callaría solo por esta vez, pero no le dejaría ganar, pensó mientras le mostraba la manicura francesa de su dedo corazón.

Los edificios y las personas pasaron a una velocidad vertiginosa, por el cristal de la ventana y en menos de 10 minutos, entraron a un parqueo subterráneo de una torre de apartamentos. ¿Qué se supone que harían en ese lugar? Estaba tan tenebroso como la cueva de un dragón. Se detuvieron en un espacio cerca del elevador. Ante su mirada atónita, Edward bajo del auto y cerro los ojos. El parecía concentrarse en algo y ella miro a su alrededor un tanto temerosa. A pesar de las luces sobre el techo del aparcamiento, el lugar aun le parecía oscuro y tenebroso.

– Escucha – el la miraba por el hueco de la puerta y sus ropas manchadas de sangre le revolvieron el estomago. – Tienes que sentarte en el lado de conductor y mantener el auto encendido. Si no vuelvo en cinco minutos quiero que te vayas ¿me oyes? – lo miraba sin entender completamente lo que el le decía. – Llamaras a Alice – siguió su mano con la vista mientras ponía su celular sobre el asiento. – Y le dirás donde estas. Ella sabrá que hacer – cerro la puerta y dio un par de pasos alejándose del vehículo.

– ¿A donde vas? – a pesar del frío invernal, se había desmontado del auto y se aferraba a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Después que la había arrastrado hasta aquí, no la iba a dejar sola en esta cueva, no señor.

– Voy al departamento de Alice. Tomare las llaves de su auto y tal vez encuentre algo decente que puedas usar – Dios y ella sabían que el la estaba provocando, pero no caería en su juego esta vez.

– Eso no es necesario. Podemos irnos así – no quería decirle que no quería estar sola. Alguien estaba tratando de matarla, Odett estaba muerta, Joe estaba muerto y a pesar de querer ser fuerte, el miedo la corroía.

– No podemos conducir durante diez horas un auto robado – el se mesaba el pelo como si estuviese frustrado. – Escúchame Isabella… solo has lo que te digo – odiaba que la llamase Isabella, seguro lo hacia para molestarla. La miro por última vez antes de darle la espalda. – Es algo sencillo. Subiré tomare las cosas y me iré. Pero hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa – se alejó otro par de pasos.

– ¡Edward! – era la segunda vez que lo llamaba y no sabia que decirle cuando volteo a mirarla. – Solo cinco minutos – el asintió antes desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

Entró en el auto temblando, tomo el celular y pasó las piernas para cambiarse al asiento del conductor. Miro la hora 2: 05Am. Se había alejado de ella por segunda vez. Recostó la cabeza sobre el volante, mientras se aferraba a este con fuerza. Su cabello era un manto que la cubría hasta la cintura. Aunque ahora ella era una mujer hecha y derecha y no la niña que el había dejado en aquel bosque en mitad de la nada, igual que aquella vez, había estado a punto de rogarle que se quedara.

Cerró los ojos y los puños con fuerza. Estúpida Bella. Gracias a dios había recuperado a tiempo la cordura. Aunque tampoco podía culparse a si misma, estaba amenazada de muerte, había sido testigo de una masacre y estaba sola. El único que se había presentado como su salvador, era el mismo hombre al que le había entregado su corazón y lo había roto. Ni siquiera le había preguntado a donde iban y por que había que conducir 10 horas. Estaba más que jodida. Abrió los ojos y entre la cortina de cabellos observo su brazo, estaba manchado de sangre. Se enderezó como un resorte y trató de quitarse la mancha con los dedos. No salía, se había secado en su piel y por más que la frotase no se iba. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

Un peso sobre su hombro dio un sobresalto a su corazón. Alzo su cabeza tan rápido, que una corriente dolorosa le recorrió el cuello. Sus ojos casi anaranjados la observaban contrariados; era Edward. Se había cambiado, ahora lucia una camiseta negra con unos jeans del mismo color. Traía un manojo de ropas envuelto bajo su otro brazo y llevaba las llaves en su mano.

– Te preguntaba ¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te dije? – ¿El le había hablado? Ella no había escuchado nada, ni siquiera sintió el momento en que había abierto la puerta. Miro el reloj 2:12Am. El se había pasado retrasado y ella no lo había notado. Miro su brazo de reojo, la mancha ya no estaba, en su lugar la piel se había enrojecido, donde ella había estado frotando. – Ya no importa. Anda – le dijo mientras apagaba el auto y tomaba el celular de entre sus piernas, provocándole un cosquilleo.

Salió del auto abrazándose a si misma y lo siguió en silencio por el oscuro aparcamiento. Lo observó presionar la alarma en sus manos y otro auto emitió sonidos e hizo un parpadeo de luces. No cualquier auto, era un Aston Martín Rapide de 4 puertas color negro y con cristales polarizados.

Elegante y rápido, Alice tenia estilo hasta para viajar. Esta vez no le abrió la puerta, cada uno entro en el vehículo en silencio. Se coloco el cinturón mientras el parecía comprobar que todo estuviese en orden, antes de salir del aparcamiento como un rayo y perderse en la oscura ciudad. Las cosas pasaban como un borrón frente a sus ojos y solo el sonido de sus respiraciones llenaba el ambiente.

– Toma – Edward había puesto el manojo de ropas en su regazo y lo miro antes de preguntarle.

– ¿Donde pretendes que me cambie? – lo observo incrédula señalar la parte de atrás con el pulgar – ¿Estas demente? Ni en tus mejores sueños húmedos –

– Isabella somos adultos. Puedes cambiarte sin ningún problema – su voz indiferente y su semblante pétreo, termino de convencerla.

Solo porque se estaba congelando, se dijo a si misma mientras se quitaba el cinturón y tumbaba el respaldo del asiento hasta poder pasarse hacia atrás – Te juro que si te encuentro mirando, te saco los ojos – el no dijo nada en respuesta. Eran unos jeans, una blusa roja y un abrigo marrón oscuro. Miro a Edward de reojo por el retrovisor antes de comenzar a bajar el cierre de su vestido, rompiendo el silencio con el sonido. Tenía todos los nervios de punta y su corazón se acelero mientras se levantaba un poco para sacar el vestido por sus piernas. ¿Por qué había tenido que decir sueños húmedos? Ahora todo parecía estar teñido de sexualidad en su mente.

Estaba en sostén, bragas, medias y liguero de encaje negro. Nada extraño para ella debido a su profesión. Lo que si era extraño que estuviera semidesnuda, en la parte de atrás de un auto, que Edward iba conduciendo y la circunstancia le pareciera un tanto erótica. Sonrojada hasta más no poder se puso la blusa en un santiamén. Cuando estaba en Forks Alice y ella era casi de la misma talla, ahora tuvo que pelear duro para embutir su trasero dentro de los vaqueros y abrocharlos. Se arregló un poco el cabello, debía parecer la bruja malvada del oeste. Miro su tórax y notó que, lo que le había parecido un recatado escote cuadrado, en un principio, ahora apretaba sus pechos, los cuales parecían querer salir gritando ¡Auxilio!. Bueno al menos estaba vestida, pensó mientras tomaba el abrigo y volvía a la parte delantera con las mejillas todavía ardiendo.

– Listo. ¿No fue tan malo verdad? – lo ignoró mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y utilizaba el abrigo como manta.

– Si, te portaste como todo un caballero y no espiaste – le dijo casi un minuto después.

– Isabella te dije que éramos adultos. No que no te iba a espiar – su tono era casi amable, como si estuviera bromeando con ella.

– ¡Tu! Descendiente directo de Tarzán. Sabia que no podía confiar en ti – roja como un tomate cruzo los brazos bajo su pecho.

– No es nada que ya no hallan visto tus miles de admiradores – sus palabras se tornaron serias y le parecieron ofensivas. Eso le había dolido, no hablaba de ella admirando su trabajo, hablaba como si ella fuera una cualquiera.

– Desde que irrumpiste en mi casa no haces mas tratar de humillarme – le dijo con su tono mas firme. – Tú no sabes nada de mí, ni de mi trabajo. No tienes ni idea de lo que pase para llegar hasta aquí – apretó el abrigo ente sus puños completamente indignada y le habló deliberadamente lento para tratar de calmarse – Y dado el hecho de que no eres nada mío, no te debe importar lo que haga y no tienes ningún derecho a criticarme – guardo silencio y siguió con la mirada alta y hacia el frente, no le iba a dejar ver que la había afectado. – Solo dime donde vamos y después no quiero escuchar más de ti –

Edward se quedo en silencio tanto tiempo, que parecía que no le iba a responder. Libero una parte de su tensión cuando su voz grave vibro en sus oídos.

– Detroit – dijo simplemente. Por eso debían conducir por diez horas.

– ¿Que hay en Detroit? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

– ¿No que no querías que dijera una palabra mas? – no podía creer que aun la estuviera provocando.

– Solo responde – murmuro entre sus dientes apretados, pero sabia que el la escucharía.

– Mi familia esta allí –

Entonces el había recapacitado, la dejaría al cuidado de su familia y seguro se iría nuevamente. Ignoro la punzada que le retorció el estomago. Bien, así era mejor para ella, ya no tendría que verlo más, ni soportar sus críticas y sus insinuaciones. Cerro los ojos y respiro muy lento varias veces para alejar el llanto que ardía por ser liberado. Hoy había pasado por muchas cosas. Estaba exhausta, sentía como si hubiera sido un ataque directo, a todas las defensas que cuidadosamente, había construido en estos últimos dos años.

Lo odiaba. El solo la había utilizado, había escondido su verdadera naturaleza solo para encandilarla y pisotear su corazón. No conforme con esto, había vuelto bajo el pretexto de salvarla, solo para mantener limpia su consciencia y de paso humillarla más de lo que ya había hecho. Lo odiaba tanto y aun así, en el aparcamiento, no había querido que el la dejara y consiente o no, se había quedado esperando por el. ¿Qué rayos estaba mal con ella? Debía recordarse que Edward no era aquel príncipe que ella creyó que fue. El era un monstruo de piedra, frío y desalmado. Su amor no había valido nada para el, que no dudo en pisotearla en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Definitivamente esto no era un cuento de hadas, era uno de terror. Estaba ansiosa por llegar a Detroit y deshacerse de el.

– Isabella – su voz debía de provocarle urticaria y en cambio, la hechizaba, justo como había hecho antes. Se relajo y fingió dormir; no quería escucharle, solo quería que desapareciera y que su vida normal regresara. Deseaba volver a tener el control de si misma y de sus emociones. No más vampiros asesinos detrás de ella y no más cuentos de hadas y príncipes egoístas sin corazón.

* * *

Estoy ansiosa por saber que les parecio! Y a todas aquellas chicas anonimas, que no he podido responderles sus rr, les doy las gracias por su apoyo, en el proximo capi seran respondidos :D

Hasta la proxima.

SIN TI NADA SOY Y EN TI TODO LO PUEDO; EN CRISTO QUE ME FORTALECE.


	7. Inconstante

**_Primero quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la Meyer me presta a Edward los fines de semana y los días feriados :D_**

**Lina: holis! Aquí les trago nuevo material, en realidad este capi estaba hecho desde el jueves, y se lo había enviado a dianita el viernes, pero aun no lo había subido debido a que aparte de que volví a la universidad, estoy un pelín desilusionada con este fanfic y estoy pensando seriamente en dedicarme a escribir otro.**

**Les pido que me entiendan, los rr son mi paga y aunque esta es mi primera historia de este tipo, me parece que están siendo tacaños conmigo y eso definitivamente no me inspira a emplear horas, que me las puedo pasar descansando, escribiendo y publicando esta historia que al parecer no les gusta.**

**Como es costumbre, agradecemos a dianita por su cooperación, a pesar de que ya regreso a clases y al parecer los profesores la bendijeron con un montón de tarea. -_-' Te compadezco amiguis **

**Capitulo 7**

**Inconstante**

_"Que la inconstancia es el cielo _

_Que el Señor abre al fin _

_Para dar consuelo a los _

_Mártires del amor." _

_Ramón de Campoamor _

¡Maldición! Se había retrasado a propósito y aun así ella lo había esperado. Mantuvo innecesariamente fija la vista al frente, mientras trataba de no apretar demasiado el volante. Bella dormía; hacia casi una hora que había dejado de fingir y ahora dormía de verdad. Lo sabia debido a que, la tensión en su cuerpo al forzarse a respirar acompasado, se había ido; el tormentoso ritmo de su corazón, finalmente se había calmado y una de las lagrimas con las que llevaba luchando un buen rato, la había vencido deslizándose, por una de sus mejillas.

Respiró profundamente, siendo invadido por una mezcla extraña de placer y suplicio al llenarse de su olor. En el lobby de su departamento había tenido que dejar de respirar y llego a pensar que se partiría en dos la mandíbula, por apretar los dientes con tanta fuerza. El hambre que sentía y aquel olor infernal casi lo habían vuelto loco. La sangre del guardia junto al aroma de Bella era la mezcla perfecta para destrozar el poco autocontrol que tenía. En aquel momento había sentido todo su cuerpo trabajar al máximo; cada sonido, cada olor, parecieron amplificados mil veces, combinado con el meollo de pensamientos que entraban sin control al portal abierto que era su mente, fue nada mas que el Apocalipsis dentro de su cabeza.

Sin poder evitarlo pensó que tal vez por fin estaba sintiendo los efectos de su vida sin alma. Tal vez aquel demonio que había obtenido al convertirse, por fin lo había dominando y lo arrastraba derechito al infierno. Había estado tan lleno de enojo, la pelea con aquella neófita no había hecho más que echarle leña al fuego que le consumía.

Recordó cuando había visto a Bella apretar fuertemente los parpados, como si quisiera que una mala visión se esfumara. Tal vez haya sido por el, tal vez ella le temía. Una amarga satisfacción le recorrió. Ignorando la punzada de desasosiego que le había retorcido el estomago. Llego a la conclusión de que era bueno que ella le temiera, así se daría cuenta que el no era ningún blandengue y que no podía jugar mas a la inocente con el.

Se había sentido tan hundido en la rabia y el dolor que había tenido que trabajar duro para alejar todas las voces y pensar en el plan para tratar de tranquilizarse y no atacarla como su instinto se lo pedía. Pensó que ya que no había manera de ocultarle a Victoria que el había ido por Bella, ir al departamento que Alice tenia en la calle Spring ya no estaba vetado, Bella no tenia coche, había ido andando desde el Hotel hasta su casa y no había visto llaves de coche entre sus cosas. Ir a velocidad vampírica había sido una opción, pero dejaría un rastro más efectivo que dejar una nota titulada: Para Victoria con mucho amor.

La opción mas segura fue robar un auto, ya que no podían tomar un taxi, con los vidrios arriba su rastro desaparecía justo en la acera. Llegados allí, debían tomar las llaves del auto de su hermana y conducir hacia Detroit. No podían tomar un avión ya que podían ser fácilmente rastreados y no había tiempo para crear identidades falsas o sobornar alguno de los pilotos. Era mas seguro ir en coche. Victoria no había estado en los alrededores, ya que no había escuchado sus pensamientos, así que tardaría al menos una hora en darse cuenta que la rubia estaba muerta, y para cuando eso sucediera estarían en camino hacia Detroit.

Recordó como Bella se mordía el labio, tirada en el suelo en medio de aquella imitación del infierno, que era el lobby. Apretaba su carnoso labio inferior tan fuerte como si algo le doliera; como había pasado en aquel momento en contra de su voluntad sus ojos volvieron a recorrerla en busca de alguna herida. Aunque era una estupidez, si se hubiera hecho un rasguño, la olería a un kilómetro de distancia y al parecer su mente aun no había procesado esa información. Frunció el ceño mientras volvía la vista al frente.

Definitivamente había tirado un poco fuerte de su brazo, al ponerla de pie. Ya que su cuerpo había quedado a solo unos centímetros de el. Mientras pisaba el acelerador, en su mente se repitió el momento justo en que sus ojos se abrieron. Los orbes chocolate, llenos de lagrimas contenidas, le habían impactado tanto, como lo hubiera hecho una patada en el estómago cuando era humano. Su labio inferior, enrojecido y con la marca de sus dientes, había temblado ligeramente, tal vez sin que ella lo notase. Sintió una especie de dejavu en aquel momento, le pareció que el ritmo estruendoso de su corazón cantaba aquella misma canción, de hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun eran novios y el estaba apunto de besarla.

Igual que antes un retorcijón en el estomago lo trajo a la realidad. Luego de rebasar un imbécil que hablaba por el celular y casi arrancarse un mechón de cabello por pura frustración, siguió pensando. Lo que mas lo había atormentado hace unas horas fue que luego de aquel ridículo pensamiento, sin su permiso, su mente tan oportuna, reprodujo la imagen que lo había atormentado durante todo este tiempo: El día de su partida en el bosque, donde Bella parecía tan vulnerable y tan destrozada, como una niña a la que cruelmente le dicen: Santa no existe y no pudo evitar comparar a esa Bella con la que estaba frente a el.

No estaba destrozada ni vulnerable. Ahora era toda una mujer, enderezaba los hombros, se tragaba las lágrimas y se ponía de pie con una obstinación, de la que solo fue testigo unas pocas veces; las veces que le pedía que la convirtiera. Terca como una mula y al mismo tiempo pálida y temblorosa. Bella siguió de pie frente a el, como si estuviera dispuesta a arrojarse a su propia trinchera y continuar con la guerra. Al contrario en aquel bosque le había parecido la mismísima magdalena penitente* encarnada, lista para que algún pintor famoso la inmortalizara y con solo con la amenaza de provocar su llanto una vez mas, podría poner de rodillas a los hombres a lo largo de los siglos. Si que lo había hecho, esa pequeña zorra. Ese pensamiento lo había despertado y rompió el contacto visual que habían establecido.

Sabia que ella detestaba la sangre, aun así casi se rompe una pierna tratando de ser valiente. La había cargado en brazos para salir mas rápidamente de allí e ignoro olímpicamente aquella ridícula punzada que sintió cuando le había gritado que había matado a una se sus amigas. Era una vampira dispuesta a asesinarla. Pensó mientras miraba ceñudo al cielo nocturno a través del parabrisas. ¿Qué demonios quería que hiciera? ¿Que jugara a las cartas con ella o algo así? Y además ¿Qué pasaba con el? Había acabado de ver como sus ilusiones se rompían en pedazos mientras que la persona a la que amaba se restregaba en los brazos de otro; había acabado de enterarse de que ella estuvo fingiendo durante el tiempo que estuvo con el; había escuchado de sus propios labios que lo odiaba bien alto y claro; y mientras el sufría creyendo que había hecho el acto mas altruista de toda su vida, ella ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre. Para decorar el pastel, tenía que protegerla de una puta loca, que la quería volver picadillo. Casi rió como un maniaco al recordar que ella lo había llamado salvaje. Tenía derecho a ser salvaje, después de todo lo que había pasado, para el era un milagro que aun siguiera cuerdo.

Subió un poco la calefacción mientras se desviaba en la siguiente salida. Se había olvidado que estaban en mitad de noviembre y de la necesidad de un abrigo. Solo lo recordó cuando sintió a Bella estremecerse entre sus brazos y encogerse sobre su pecho, como si quisiera fundirse con el. Prácticamente aplasto el pie sobre acelerador como si así pudiera escapar de ello. En aquel momento, su calor pareció quemarle a través de la ropa y ahora por más que lo intentase no había logrado deshacerse de aquella sensación. Casi pudo sentir la electricidad, que transmitían sus vellos al erizarse, e inevitablemente eso lo hizo pensar en sus pezones endurecidos.

Maldición. Su propia reacción no se había de rogar, claro seguro con cualquier mujer guapa y medio desnuda encima, todo el que sea de hombre debería de reaccionar. Ese malvado artefacto de tortura, que ella llamaba vestido dejaba ver más de lo que cubría y lo había sacado de sus casillas desde la primera vez que lo vio. Su suerte había sido tal que no habían carros parados en la calle, era una zona de no parqueo, así que tuvo que caminar calle abajo cubierto de sangre con Bella en sus brazos. Rogando por que nadie repara en ellos, ni ella reparara en su erección. A pesar de lo horrible de la situación, le causo algo de gracia el temblor en su voz provocado por el frío, y hasta le había abierto la puerta para que ella pasara.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Sentía que tenia no solo uno, si no todo un rosario de nudos en el estomago. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Es que acaso era bipolar? Estaba enojado, el demonio por fin le había vencido y de un momento a otro estaba teniendo erecciones y siendo caballeroso. Después de haber visto aquellos orbes chocolates llenas de lágrimas y haber revivido su mayor tormento, se había ablandado. Gracias a Dios que se había dado cuenta rápido. Por eso le había gritado que se callara, mientras ideaba el plan del aparcamiento. Era absolutamente necesario por si en verdad pasaba algo, pero había escuchado todos los pensamientos que había podido y ninguno le pertenecía a algún vampiro, así que no había peligro real. Solo necesitaba que alejarse de ella un rato. El la seguiría en el auto de Alice y antes que saliera del estado con esa chatarra robada la detendría. Pero al menos estaría solo por casi una hora, si era afortunado; así podía reunir fuerzas, aclarar sus pensamientos y lo más importante: planear su venganza.

Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse y mandar todo al caño en dos ocasiones. La primera: cuando Bella salió del auto y la segunda: cuando grito su nombre. Era la segunda vez que lo llamaba, por un momento cruzo por si cabeza que tal vez ella no quería que el se fuera, pero solo lo había llamado para rectificarle que no lo esperaría un segundo mas. Eso lo había enojado y había sido lo que le había hecho cambiar de opinión. A ella no le importaba si era atacado por una horda de vampiros para protegerla, si se retrasaba unos segundos Bella lo abandonaría. En ese instante la odió y al mismo tiempo se odio a si mismo por ser un cobarde. Si huía de ella eso significaría que Bella había ganado y eso no podía permitirlo. Recordaba haber subido, marcado la combinación de la cerradura electrónica del departamento de Alice, cambiarse y tomar las cosas en menos de 4 minutos.

Treinta segundos después estaba en el aparcamiento, oculto entre las sombras. Aunque le costase admitirlo le había dolía que mostrara tanta indiferencia a si el muriese o no. ¡Si estaba haciendo esto para salvarla a ella! Aún cuando no debería de importarle. Quería comprobar si era verdad que aquella arpía se iría sin el si pasaban los cinco minutos; la detendría antes de que el auto se hubiera movido unos centímetros, pero se aseguraría que en su consciencia quedara que había tratado de irse sin el. Recordó que paso un minuto completo y ella no se movió. Pudo verla recostada sobre el volante y aferrándose a el, pero no hacia ningún movimiento. ¿Qué no había dicho que no lo esperaría? En otras palabras que no le importaba si el volvía o no, simplemente se salvaría a si misma. Desacelero con una mueca, a unos metros había un carro de policías oculto y no quería perder tiempo con una multa de transito. Pensó en aquel extraño momento.

_Se había acercado a paso de humano al blanco Nissan robado y aun así ella no lo miraba. La gruesa cortina que era su cabello parecía envolverla, mientras sus nudillos habían palidecido por la fuerza con que se aferraba al Guía. De repente ella se había enderezado y pensó que al fin lo había notado. Había abierto la puerta del auto pero ella no lo miraba, solo se frotaba el brazo con una insistencia que rayaba en la obsesión. _

− _¿No que no me esperarías Bella? – Rayos había olvidado que la llamaba Isabella para molestarla, aun así ella no lo miraba. Frunciendo el ceño había puesto la mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención. Escucho el salto que dio su corazón mientras ella se volteaba, estaba pálida, como si en verdad la hubiera asustado y por un momento su estomago se retorció en…pura curiosidad. _

– _Te preguntaba ¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te dije? – __La miro expectante esperando una contestación, pero ella parecía completamente confundida, como si el le estuviera hablando mandarín. ¿Qué le pasaba? Un momento. Eso no era de su incumbencia, el solo se limitaría a hacer lo que tenia que hacer. __– Ya no importa. Anda –_

Bien había llegado a la conclusión de que no escaparía, Edward Cullen no era ningún cobarde. Simplemente recuperaría las riendas, no mas amabilidad. Se centraría en llevarla con su familia y pensar en como vengarse de ella. Lo que había pasado en el auto unas horas atrás había sido la oportunidad perfecta para incordiarla. No pensó que ella cedería tan rápido, a que se cambiara de ropa en el asiento de atrás y tampoco pensó que el sonido de un condenado cierre, le iba a crispar los nervios al punto de que le escocieron las palmas de las manos por ganas de tirarse del pelo. Todavía juraba que lo había bajado lentamente apropósito. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que decir sueños húmedos? El era un hombre por el amor de Dios.

Pero a pesar de todo no la había espiado. Solo se lo dijo con el fin de hacerla enojar pero había terminado ofendiéndola. A pesar de que se hacia la fuerte el podía ver a través de Bella, estaba muy alterada y pensó en darle una tregua por el momento. Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo había dicho en broma, en un intento de que no padeciera un colapso nervioso y la cosa se pusiera peor, pero ella no quiso escucharlo. Muchas veces, no podía medir el efecto de sus palabras, su lado oscuro oprimía con fuerza dominándolo por momentos… además solo le había dicho la verdad y si había terminado hiriéndola mejor, era beneficioso para sus propósitos. Lo único que no quería era tener que detenerse en un hospital porque Bella haya sufrido un ataque de histeria. La música de su celular, interrumpió su diatriba. Era Alice.

− Voy en camino – Le afirmó a la pequeña duende.

− Hola Edward. Yo estoy bien gracias ¿y tú? – Su voz chillona le hizo alejarse del auricular. – Ya sabia que venias en camino y no es para eso que te llamo −

− ¿AH si? No me digas, entonces ¿Para que llamas? – Le dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

− ¿Cómo esta ella? –

− ¿Quién? – Pregunto sarcástico.

− Pues tu abuela. Sabes que me refiero a Bella. – Esa pequeña enana le sacaba totalmente de sus casillas.

− Esta dormida. – Dijo mientras observaba a Bella dormir con los labios entreabiertos y volvió la vista al frente.

− No me refiero a eso – Podía sentir que ella estaba al borde de dedicarle unas cuantas palabras tiernas, de hermano a hermano. − Si no a sus sentimientos ¿como esta?. –

− Me parece que esta bien. – Dijo sin más.

− Edward, ella es una niña, con menos de un cuarto de la edad que tenemos. ¿Tu crees que Bella esta bien, luego de saber que esta en peligro de muerte y haber atravesado el día de hoy? – No quería pensar en ello, eso no era de su incumbencia.

− Escúchame bien Alice no soy su terapeuta. Yo solo se que está a salvo. Lo demás no me interesa –

− No te conozco. No se que has hecho con mi hermano. – Alice hablaba con voz sombría. – Lo enterraste en aquella pocilga en Brasil y yo lo quiero devuelta. −

Rio amargamente. – No creo que eso sea posible. Ya no hay marcha atrás. –

Alice.

Cerró el teléfono y lo aventó hacia la cama. No podía romper su Dolce & Gabbana por ese insensato, nunca se lo perdonaría. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y camino en ropa interior hasta el cómodo diván bañado por el sol, colocado estratégicamente debajo de los ventanales. Suspiro de alivio mientras yacía en el, sus dos manitas trazaron lentos círculos sobre sus sienes. Dios, Victoria se escapaba de su visión cada vez que intentaba dar con ella y solo veía mas y mas oscuridad en el futuro de Bella y Edward. Había intentado crear consciencia en el y que se preocupase por Bella, pero era tan testarudo. Tenia que pasar algo, las cosas no podían terminar de la manera en que las había visto. Si seguía pensando en ello se volvería loca.

El sol era hermoso y las nubes blancas que pasaban por sus pies lo complementaban. Aunque lastimaba un poco su sensible vista, adoraba ser capaz de apreciarlo. El cielo azul era tan relajante, decían que si estabas enojado y mirabas el cielo por cinco minutos, el enojo se iba y podías pensar con más claridad; como si la aquella inmensidad azul absorbiera tus problemas. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente extasiada con la hermosa luz que aun podía notar a través de sus parpados. Pero de repente ya no había más luz, solo oscuridad. Abrió los ojos enfocando el rostro de su perfecto esposo. Con el pelo húmedo y vestido con solo una toalla el parecía un dios y ella su virgen en sacrificio.

Se inclinó sobre ella y rozó sus labios húmedos y sensuales contra su pequeña boca haciéndola estremecer − ¿Más humor negro? – le pregunto mientras su mano se deslizaba sobre uno de sus senos y le pellizcaba un pezón, por encima del sostén entre el pulgar y el índice. Un ramalazo de puro placer le impidió hablar por unos segundos.

− Si. – Sonrió como una gata antes de seguir hablando Había llegando a la conclusión de que había sido feliz en la luz, pero en la oscuridad se encontraba lo que mas amaba.− Aunque tu siempre sabes como animarme – tiró de el para besarle.

* * *

**Les advierto que al menos que no tenga 20 rr me negare a publicar (ojo se vale repetir xD). **

**T_T Por fis no sean malitas nada les cuesta dejarme su sincera opinión o sus dudas mas secretas. **

**Es mas para las que no tengan tema aquí les va uno: El final fue mi parte favorita jajajaja y la tuya?**

**SIN TI NADA SOY Y EN TI TODO LO PUEDO; EN CRISTO QUE ME FORTALECE. **


	8. Pesadilla

_**Primero quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la Meyer me presta a Edward los fines de semana y los días feriados **__**:D**_

_**Lina: Lograron convencerme con sus rr jajajaja no mis niñas, no abandone aún, es que estoy casi acercándome a los exámenes y me dejan bastante tarea supuestamente "para que estudie" pero no se como estudiar si solo me da el tiempo para los deberes**_

_**Excusemos a Dianita que no pudo vetearme el cap esta vez así que andarán algunas faltas que no he notado por hay. Así que me excusan a mi desde ahora.**_

_**Este capi en realidad era mas largo pero me desespere y lo publique para que tengan algo en que entretenerse hasta que logre terminar de escribir lo que me falta.**_

_**Las amo a todas y gracias por su apoyo!**_

**Capitulo 8**

**Pesadillas**

_Corre, déjalo atrás, no busques la razón,  
el miedo no acepta excusas, no tiene compasión._

No dejes que te atrape a tí,  
huye de esta ilusión.

Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,  
te intentará engañar.

Despiértate, olvídalo,  
aquello nunca sucedió,  
todo fue una ilusión.

No, no es verdad, todo es un sueño,  
pero es real  


_ Pesadilla-La oreja de Van Gogh._

_Estaba en el prado, dedujo mientras observaba el circulo perfecto de arboles a su alrededor. La luz tenue del sol de Forks le hacia arrugar los ojos un poco y su vestido floreado, hondeaba con el viento, un poco fuerte. Miro hacia el cielo y unas nubes negras se acercaron al sol, hasta cubrirlo. Una ráfaga de viento azoto su cuerpo y capto una sombra moverse por el rabillo del ojo . Miro a todas partes y el corazón comenzó a martillarle en el pecho. _

− _Beeella – Le llamaba burlándose una hermosa voz._

_Una risa precedió a la ráfaga aire, que volvió a golpearla por un costado, esta vez con la fuerza suficiente para tirarla al suelo, raspándose las palmas de las manos con algunas piedras escondidas entre la hierba. Una frase llego a su mente, mientras la adrenalina se extendía por su torrente sanguíneo: Debía huir. Planto ambas manos en el suelo y se puso de pie iniciando inmediatamente una loca carrera por el bosque. Quería cerrar las manos en puños pero estas le quemaban._

− _¿Por qué huyes Beli Bella? – El muy hijo de puta parecía divertirse con esto._

_La risa resonaba tan alta en sus oídos que luchaba fuertemente con las ganas de cubrírselos. El vestido se le pegaba a los muslos por la velocidad, pero aún así podía correr como si la persiguiera el mismísimo Lucifer. Unas manos invisibles la empujaron por la espalda haciéndola caer de bruces. Las rodillas y palmas de las manos le ardieron como el infierno cuándo se levanto nuevamente. Sin dejar de correr, paso su mano por su frente tratando, de despegar las hebras que se habían salido de su coleta y se habían pegado al corte que sangraba en su ceja. Dolía tanto, su pierna dolía demasiado._

− _Hueles tan bien – su risa melodiosa retumbo en sus tímpanos – Pero sabes mucho mejor −_

_Una lágrima se mezclo con la sangre en su cara y siguió corriendo a pesar del horrible dolor en sus piernas y en sus manos. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Apretó los parpados en un intento de enfocar su visión empañada y siguió corriendo._

− _¿Estas cansada Bella? – la voz parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna._

_Volvió a caer, raspándose la barbilla. Miro en sus manos las raspaduras tenían forma de mordidas, que aún sangraban e imagino que la herida de su pierna también lo haría. Ya no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie, el dolor, así como el veneno, se extendía por cada célula de su cuerpo. Unas manos tiraron de su cabello hacia atrás haciéndola doblar la columna en un arco imposible._

− _¿Te duele? – Pregunto la inocente voz cerca de su oído. Casi creyó que el la ayudaría, que esto era un error y que el la escucharía. Se mordió el labio tratando de suprimir los terribles sollozos y de sus ojos se escaparon las lágrimas como única respuesta. Por el rabillo de sus ojos empañados, pudo distinguir su piel de alabastro, sus ojos como el oro y sonreía como si disfrutase con su sufrimiento, mostrando sus dientes afilados, enmarcados por sus labios color sangre. _

– _Espero que te duela tanto como me dolió lo que me hiciste.−Le susurro antes de abrir la boca._

− _¡Edward no! − Escucho un gruñido ensordecedor y destello de sus colmillos fue lo último que vio antes de sentir el dolor desgarrador._

_xoxoxoxoxoxxoxo_

Inspiró profundamente, abriendo los ojos de golpe y en un acto reflejo, aprendido hace algún tiempo, llevo ambas manos a sus labios para silenciar el grito que murió en su garganta. En ese mismo instante, su cuerpo salió disparado hacia delante y fue detenido de atravesar el cristal por el cinturón de seguridad.

− ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Edward a su lado, sonando algo… ¿Preocupado? Se habían detenido de un frenazo, a un lado de la carretera y ella no sabia que decir.

Observó a su alrededor, ya no era mas autopista, habían entrado a una ciudad y a pesar de que el cielo era gris, podía ver que ya era de mañana. Se acercaban a su destino y al pensarlo, una punzada le revolvió el estomago.

– Isabella. – Ahora el sonaba molesto y en un acto reflejo esquivo su mano cuándo trató de tocarla. Fue solo un sueño, no hay razón para alterarse, pensó.No lo miro, pego su espalda al asiento y dirigió sus ojos al frente. Aun estaba temblando y contrajo cada musculo en su cuerpo para tratar de mantener el control.

− No pasa nada. – Se aclaro la garganta, su voz sonaba horrible. Podía sentir sus pupilas doradas sobre ella, quemándola como el mismísimo sol de Phoenix y no pudo evitar compararlas con las de el Edward de su pesadilla. Estremeciéndose se dio un golpe mental para sacar de su cabeza aquella imagen.

− ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? Si hace unos segundos, pensé que el apocalipsis se había desatado. – Pero que exagerado era, si apenas había gritado, comparado con otras veces. Aunque nunca antes había soñado algo así, sus pesadillas siempre recurrían a la escena en el bosque, cuando el la abandonó. Se aferro a su enojo y recogió el abrigo que había caído sobre sus pies, en un intento de parecer natural y volvió a enderezarse.

− Solo fue un sueño Tarzan. ¿Ya podemos seguir? – Escuchó su gruñido y se estremeció encogiéndose en el asiento. Dirigió la vista a la ventana; Edward estaba ansioso por deshacerse de ella, lo notaba en la rapidez con que pasaron de las afueras al centro mismo de lo que suponía que era Detroit. Nunca había estado aquí pero la ciudad era muy movida, para el clima tan malo que tenia. Pensó en que al menos el podía disimular su incomodidad, pero aun desde esta distancia, sentía su ira irradiarse. Se aferro al abrigo encima de su cuerpo y decidió ignorarlo.

Tal vez demasiado rápido, entraron al sector acomodado de la cuidad, solo se veían mansiones y muchas veces, unos grandes portones forjados. Definitivamente, era aquí donde deberían de vivir los Cullen. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, estaba un poco alterada por el sueño y un pelín nerviosa, por lo que le esperaba en casa de los Cullen. Tan rápido como un rayo Edward detuvo el coche frente a uno de los portones y bajando el cristal, marco una combinación en el teclado que estaba a un lado de la entrada.

Su estomago dio un vuelco cuándo el portón se abrió y el Aston Martin se deslizó por el camino de grava. Bien, estaba muy nerviosa ¡Dios! Ni había tenido tiempo de analizar nada, estaba mas que nerviosa. Se sentía como la primera vez que fue a su casa en Forks, deseosa de ver a su familia, pero asustada por su reacción. Si Edward juzgaba tan mal su profesión ¿Qué pensarían de ella su familia? ¿La juzgarían también? ¿La recibirían con calidez o con indiferencia? ¿Cuál seria su reacción? ¿Edward se iría inmediatamente? O ¿Tal ves se quedaría? ¿Qué hacia pensando en eso? Se suponía que no le importaba.

El motor se detuvo justo en la entrada y su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho. Edward salió dando un portazo y aún así ella no se movía, su cuerpo parecía no querer responderle. No tenia fuerzas ni para ver si los Cullen estaban allí o tendría que entrar para verlos, o si Edward ya se había ido. Unos golpecitos delicados en el cristal de la ventana la sacaron de sus pensamientos y la hicieron volverse. La cara de Emmett aplastada contra el cristal oscuro le devolvió la mirada. El abrió la puerta.

− ¡Bella! – grito casi en su oído mientras la abrazaba y sin darse cuenta la había levantado y sacado del auto, poniéndola de pie frente a el. – Bellita, no te imaginas cuánto te he extrañado – el gigante la miraba completamente fascinado − Ya no tengo a nadie inocente que se sonroje con las indecencias que digo – Emmett siempre tan hablador y tan tierno.

No se había enterado de cuándo había salido todo el mundo, pero allí estaban todos los Cullen en su gloria, parados en el gran pórtico de la mansión de 2 pisos, con cálidas sonrisas; bueno a excepción de Rosalie, pero no tenía cara de fastidio, así que era como si la recibiera con calidez. Eso la hiso sentir bien y por un momento las preocupaciones se borraron de su mente.

Sin quererlo, sus ojos se pasearon entre los presentes hasta localizar a Edward, a quién Esme, tan hermosa como siempre, abrazaba aferrándose a su espalda como si no quisiera dejarle ir y Carlisle le apoyaba una mano en el hombro, ambos sonriéndose por encima de la cabeza color caramelo de Esme.

Sus dientes afilados sobre su cuello. Sacudió la cabeza y Sintiéndose intrusa desvió su mirada hacia Alice. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta y había soltado la mano de Jasper, quién le sonrió ligeramente, para dirigirse a paso lento hacia donde estaban ella y Emmet.

– Edward desnudo – susurro el grandulón en su oído y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la espalda del susodicho, mientras en contra de su voluntad, sentía la calidez de la sangre en su cara.

− ¡Emmett! – gritó Rosalie. – Lo siento Bella – casi se le cae la mandíbula, ¡Rosalie estaba disculpándose con ella! Esto era más que maravilloso.

− Pero es que es tan linda. – Se excusó Emmett, mientras volvía a abrazarla hasta que sus huesos dolieron.

− Suéltala la estas asfixiando – en un segundo Rosalie se lo quito de encima, dejándola frente a Carlisle, que de pronto estaba junto a ella.

− Bienvenida Bella – su voz calmante y su belleza por un momento la habían deslumbrado, no había cambiado en nada. − ¿Te encuentras bien? – su marmóreo ceño se frunció ligeramente y ella solo asintió en respuesta, aún no tenia palabras.

Alice se acerco a ella. La hermosa duende la miraba con sus ojos dorados brillantes como si de un cachorrito se tratase y su pequeña boca se ensancho en una sonrisa. – Alice − Cubrió la corta distancia que las separaba, estrellándose contra el diminuto cuerpo de la que en tan corto tiempo, llego a ser su mejor amiga.

− Bella – sintió sus manos frías y suaves extenderse por su espalda, mientras que ella se aferraba a la suya como si fuera su único puente a tierra. Se separó un poco para mirarle el rostro invariable, su nariz respingona sus cejas siempre perfectas, sus ojos brillantes siempre llenos de luz y su sonrisa deslumbrante. La vio levantar una mano y acercarla a su rostro hasta limpiar su mejilla derecha y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que una lágrima solitaria se había deslizado por su cara.

− Espera Rosalie, me quiero quedar para el beso lésbico – la voz de Emmet rompió su pequeña burbuja y notó que todos las miraban complacidos. Todos menos Edward, que aún abrazado de Esme, la miraba indiferente, aunque sus ojos decían otra cosa… ¿Odio quizás?

− Bienvenida Bella – Esme habló con su habitual calidez – Se que todos estamos ansiosos, pero mejor vayamos dentro. No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día – el mensaje llego a todos poniéndose en marcha. Alice la tomo de la mano tirando de ella hacia la casa.

− Quiero que me cuentes todo. Sabía que el obligarte a usar tacones y a vestir bien influiría algo en ti. – era un tornado en miniatura. – por cierto no me lo tienes que agradecer. – Rió genuinamente con la actitud de Alice, algo que no pasaba muy a menudo.

− Eso tendrá que ser después de la reunión familiar – dijo Carlisle. La casa era hermosa y enorme, pasaron del recibidor al salón que contenía el comedor, dígase el centro de operaciones de la familia Cullen. Cada uno ocupó un asiento de la larga mesa de madera oscura con 12 plazas que tenían. Alice a su lado, quedando así entre ella y Emmett, Carlisle presidia mientras que del otro lado de la mesa, Edward estaba apartado de Jasper por Esme y Rosalie.

− Primero, quiero darte la bienvenida a ambos – Comenzó Carlisle. − Y decirles que a pesar de las circunstancias esta siempre será su familia. – Espera un momento ¿Se refería a ella y a Edward? Eso la inquieto un poco, sonaba a que el también se había alejado. ¿Qué haría ahora que ya habían llegado? ¿Se irá después de haber dicho que ella era su responsabilidad? De repente se sintió calmada y del otro lado de la mesa Jasper le guiño el ojo, haciéndola sonrojar, otra vez. – Bueno ahora con respecto a Victoria, ya sabemos por medio de Alice que una neófita los ataco… – Recordarlo le revolvió el estómago.

− Bien hecho enana – interrumpió Edward gruñendo. Aquel sonido parecía alterar sus terminaciones nerviosas.– Al menos podías haberme avisado. – Bella frunció el ceño, la calma se había disipado de golpe. Ese hombre de las cavernas, iba a desquiciarla no solamente a ella, si no también a su familia.

− Edward – suplicó Esme.

− Solo lo supe, cuándo la neófita decidió atacar a Bella − Alice dijo en su defensa – Alguien esta jugando con los puntos ciegos de mi visión – Jasper se revolvió en su asiento, tenia que estarlo pasando difícil tratando de calmarnos a los ocho. Edward abrió la boca para responder.

− Basta – Sentenció el rubio doctor. – El plan consiste en salir en grupos de dos a vigilar los alrededores y ya hemos avisado a los lobos que mantengan a Charlie a salvo – Se le encogió el corazón cuándo Carlisle pronuncio esas palabras. No había pensado en Charlie, pensó que Victoria se conformaría con ella, pero recordando lo que había pasado con James, era lógico que alguien mantuviera vigilado a sus seres queridos. Sabia que Jacob era uno de los lobos y también se preocupo por el, no deseaba que nada malo les ocurriese. – Bella no puedes salir de la casa sin compañía. Solo por precaución ¿Me entiendes? – Ella solo asintió. Debía llamarlos, ahora que lo pensaba también debía llamar a Dimitri, el seguro estará preocupado. – Bien. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? – su estómago escogió el momento mas oportuno para empezar a rugir, no había comido nada desde ayer.

− Creo que Bella se pregunta ¿Cuándo es la hora de comer? – dijo Emmett entre risas. Casi todos los Cullen reían menos Edward quién se había puesto de pie y Rosalie quién de repente había encontrado un tesoro en sus uñas. Observó la espalda de Edward mientras salía ¿Ya se iría? Un peso extraño aplasto su tórax de repente ¿Ni siquiera se despediría? Que mal educado.

– Vamos Bella. – Emmett la sacó de sus pensamientos. − Esme llenó la despensa para ti. – La tomo de la mano para ponerla en pie.

− No…no tenias por que hacerlo – le dijo a Esme quién la miraba aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

− Era lo menos que podía hacer – dijo la matriarca en respuesta y una pequeña punzada le ardió en el pecho al escuchar el portazo tras el cuerpo de Edward, pero la disfrazo con una sonrisa.

La calma volvió de nuevo a ella y no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en Jasper, en realidad no guardaba ningún rencor hacia el, el no había tenido la culpa, simplemente no se había podido controlar. Sus ojos dorados se demoraron un segundo en los suyos y sintió como si pudiera verse en el. Solo en ese segundo pudo ver una serie de emociones reflejadas en el, dolor, ira y…lastima. Se irguió en su posición y puso su mejor cara mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Emmett a la cocina. Ella no quería su lastima.

− Emmett no me puedo comer un sándwich de seis pisos – decía unos momentos después, mientras el grandote no dejaba de agregar rebanadas de pan, jamón y queso a la torre frente a el.

− No te preocupes Bella, después podrás volver a tu anorexia – Emmett habló mientras agregaba otra rebanada de pan.

− ¿Qué quieres decir? – no lo entendía, pero por un lado le hacia gracia lo que decía.

− Deja de fingir Bella se que todas las modelos son anoréxicas – dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo – Así que no tienes que ocultarlo – el fijó sus ojos en ella cuándo escucho el sonido de su risa. Otra autentica risa.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

El agua caliente era casi tan buena como el sexo. Pensó justo cuándo alzaba su rostro hacia la ducha. Los pequeños chorros se estrellaban como kamikazes en su piel, resbalando y llevándose consigo parte de su incomodidad. Esme la había llevado a la que seria su habitación y no había resistido las ganas de darse una buena ducha. Le dolían los pies por los tacones, el cuerpo por la mala noche y el dolor en su alma ya era habitual.

Adoraba a los Cullen y estaba muy feliz de que todos hallan sido tan cálidos y amables con ella. Esme mas amorosa de cómo la recordaba, Carlisle siempre sabio y amable, Emmett con sus acostumbrados chistes picantes, Rosalie fuera de su camino como siempre, Alice ansiosa de saber todo lo que había pasado en su vida, Jasper cuidadoso y mosqueado… nada raro en el y estaba Edward. Ya era media tarde y no lo había visto desde cuándo estaban en el comedor. Una parte de ella se preguntaba, si de verdad no soportaba su presencia, a tal punto que se alejaría de su familia, para no estar en el mismo lugar que ella.

Apretó en sus puños la masa húmeda que era su cabello y agachó la cabeza hasta ver el color cereza de las uñas de sus pies. Cuánto deseaba no pensar en el, no torturase por lo que dejase o no dejase de hacer. En la pesadilla que había tenido, el disfrutaba con tortúrala y hacerla sufrir, eso debía de significar algo, para ella. Ya la había casi matado una vez, no debía dejar que el ganase. Cerró la ducha y se envolvió el cuerpo en una toalla y el cabello en otra. Pero no podía evitar pensar en el ¿Sera que soy masoquista? Se preguntaba mientras entraba ceñuda a la habitación.

− ¿En qué piensas? – La voz chillona de Alice la sobresaltó.

Su pequeña amiga la esperaba sentada sobre su cama, con un hermoso vestido blanco con cuello de tortuga y botas negras. Respiró hondo para calmarse y le contestó con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

− En mis tendencias sadomasoquistas. – El cuarto con balcón era hermoso, la cama grande con dosel, hacia juego con el tocador de madera antigua y el espejo de cuerpo completo.

− ¡OH! Eso si que es interesante. – La duende dijo sonriendo – Lo intente una vez con Jasper, pero es bastante difícil infligirle dolor a un vampiro con solo unos azotes. – La picardía desbordaba en los ojos radiantes de su amiga.

− Demasiada información Alice. – contestó completamente ruborizada y tomó asiento en la cama junto a ella.

− Te traje algunas ropas. – Dijo mostrándole el montón de tela sobre su cama. – Espero que algo te sirva. – Tomó unos simples vaqueros y un suéter verde esmeralda, lo que extrañamente le hiso pensar en Edward. Dejo el suéter verde y tomando uno negro se disculpo con Alice y entro en el baño para cambiarse.

− ¿Cómo estas? – le preguntaba su amiga unos momentos después mientras le peinaba el cabello. Ella había insistido

− Bien – dijo sin mas, evitando sus curiosas obres doradas en el espejo

− ¿De verdad? – Bella asintió en respuesta. – Entonces cuéntame de tu vida. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a ser Isabella Swan la súper modelo? Quiero saberlo todo. –

Luego de contarle en detalle como había sido encontrada en la playa, siguió hablándole de cómo era su trabajo y cuanto lo adoraba. Hasta le habló un poco de Dimitri. Pero olímpicamente omitió su vida en Forks y cómo había llegado hasta Jacksonville.

− Sabias que Jacob era de los lobos. – Afirmaba Alice mientras trenzaba su cabello. La miró interrogante por el espejo. – Lo digo por que no preguntaste quiénes eran los lobos y recordé que la única persona que pertenece a la tribu y es tu amigo es Jacob. – Bajó la cabeza para observar alguna mugre inexistente en sus uñas, no quería entrar en detalles de su vida en Forks y esto le parecía una pregunta trampa.

− Si, Jacob me lo contó. – Respondió con vaguedad. No le iba a explicar todo lo que tuvo que hacer para saberlo.

− Seguro que se llevaban muy bien luego de que… nos fuimos. – Una piedra cayo sobre su estómago y oprimió entre los dedos el borde del tocador frente a ella. Había creído que tenia eso controlado pero se había equivocado, el dolor que había sentido hace unos años le envió unas punzadas como recordatorio de que aún estaba allí.

− Alice…− Balbuceo antes de aclararse la garganta. Debía de ser más directa. − No quiero hablar de eso ¿de acuerdo? –

− De acuerdo. Lo siento Bella –

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Siguió caminando entre la jungla de plantas hermosas, buscando aquel sonido, que la había atraído desde que había cruzado el lumbral del solárium. Si, los Cullen tenían un solárium, nada más y nada menos que en la segunda planta de la casa. La calefacción era muy buena y por la bellísima cúpula de cristal podía ver que afuera los últimos rayos del sol tenue de Detroit, se ocultaban. Aprisiono el celular de Emmett en sus manos y siguió buscando aquel sonido, parecido al agua de un arrollo.

Su boca formo una pequeña o cuándo al fin sus ojos dieron con una enorme fuente de mármol. Maravillada por el león tan detallado y aquella mujer tan hermosa a su lado, observó como el agua caía en forma de cascada, a ambos lados de los personajes, sobre unas rocas en el fondo. Tomó asiento en el borde de la pileta.

Miró ceñuda el aparato entre sus manos, tenia que llamar a Charlie, a Jacob y también tenia que llamar a Dimitri. Sin darse cuenta había venido al lugar perfecto, cerca de la fuente los vampiros no podían escuchar su conversación, debido al ruido. Bien lo más fácil primero, pensó mientras marcaba el número tan conocido para ella.

− Hola…− Respondió una voz

− Dimitri –

−…Ahora no puedo contestar tu llamada, por favor deja un mensaje y prometo llamarte luego. Bip – seguro estaba en el ensayo para la pasarela de la próxima semana, que era donde ella debería de estar.

− Hola solo quería decirte que estoy bien y que estoy en Detroit. He tenido que venir de urgencia, pues la mejor amiga de Renee esta muriendo y la quería como una madre y esta es mi única oportunidad para verla otra vez. Espero que me entiendas, salí tan apresurada que deje el celular – Que excusa más increíble. Pensó antes de seguir con la mentira. – Te volveré a llamar para que sepas que estoy bien, un beso. – Agregó antes de cortar. ¡UF! Uno menos, faltan dos.

− Aloha −

− ¿Jacob? –

− ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estas bien? – Su corazón salto ante el reconocimiento inmediato y le hiso gracia la velocidad a la que hablaba.

− Hola Jake yo estoy bien ¿Y tu? – Dijo lentamente y medio sonrió al pensar en la expresión de culpa que seguramente tendría su amigo.

− Todo bien por aquí ¿Segura que estas bien? – le dijo ya mas calmado

− mmhm – respondió. − ¿Y Charlie? –

− Lo mantenemos vigilado – Lo escuchó suspirar al otro lado de la línea – Bella quiero que te cuides. No solamente de la pelirroja si no de todas las otras sanguijuelas. No quiero que vuelvas a estar mal ¿Me entiendes? – Jacob siempre tan sutil. Pensó mientras sentía el estómago revolvérsele nuevamente.

− De acuerdo. – Trago saliva tratando de eliminar las nauseas. – Te llamare después. Hasta pronto… y Jacob –

− ¿Si? –

− Ten cuidado. – Corto con un suspiro y marcó a Charlie, antes de perder el valor. El corazón le golpeo las costillas mientras esperaba a que descolgara.

− ¿Si? −

− Soy yo papa. – Los ojos le ardieron he hiso un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara normal

− ¡Bels! – Su padre estaba feliz − ¿Recibiste las flores que te envié? – Casi había llorado cuándo las vio.

− Si son hermosas. Gracias – Un incomodo silencio precedió sus palabras. De tal palo tal astilla, ambos eran de muy pocas palabras.

− ¿Pasa algo? –

− Estoy con los Cullen – Soltó de un golpe. No podía mentirle a su padre como a Dimitri ; no luego de todo lo que habían pasado, el merecía saberlo.

− Isabella…− Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz cuándo escucho su tono recriminatorio. El que usaba cuándo interrogaba a un delincuente, dígase algún adolescente que había hecho una travesura.

− Se lo que me dirás – Habló antes de que el dijera algo mas como: "¿sabes el disgusto que le causarás a tus padres jovencita?" – Pero te aseguro que se lo que hago papa…– En realidad no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que hacia, pero no podía dudar ante el jefe de policía Swan.

− Confió en tu juicio… Solamente quiero hacerte una pregunta. – Suspiró antes de que el continuara. − ¿El mal nacido esta hay? – Su corazón se agitó en su pecho y una parte de ella la alentaba a mentirle.

− S…Si. – Afirmó con voz temblorosa. La presión en su tórax, era aplastante e inhalo profundas bocanadas de aire, tratando de aliviarla.

− ¡Demonios! Bella ¿como fuiste a meterte en ese lugar? – Charlie se había alterado. Eso era mala señal, confiaba en su calma para mantenerse completa. − ¿Es que no sufriste suficiente? Por Dios santo hija. – Su voz era más calmada pero aun así, esto ya era bastante difícil. − Si daba gracias todos los días por que amanecías con vida.− Eso la entristeció ¿De verdad pensó que ella era tan débil? Bueno, no podía culparlo, ella misma lo pensó antes de superarse.

No podía simplemente salir caminando y volver a su departamento, porque entonces seria mujer muerta y su determinación, que ya flaqueaba, no duraría para siempre. Necesitando creer que todo estaría bien, se concentro en el sonido del agua fluyendo sobre las piedras. Tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y sintió la típica quemazón de las lágrimas al cerrar los ojos.

− Dijiste que confiabas en mi juicio – Rogaba a todos los dioses, que Charlie no notara nada raro en su voz.

− Lo siento. – Se silencio por unos segundos. − Pero es solo que, no quiero que salgas lastimada… Otra vez – Charlie suspiro oyéndose cansado y pensó en ¿Cuántos disgustos le había causado ella a el? – Te juro que si vuelves a casa en el estado en que te fuiste, lo buscare hasta en el fin del mundo y pegarle un tiro será lo mas bonito que le haga ¿me oyes? – Si no se sintiera tan mal, posiblemente habría sonreído.

− Si papa. Te llamare luego – Se despidió.

− Ten cuidado hija –

− Tú también – dijo antes de cortar.

Un suspiro tembloroso se escapó de sus labios y aprisionó el celular en un puño sobre su pierna. Debía tranquilizarse, nadie debería de verla así. Ella era fuerte, podía con esto. Abrió los ojos sintiendo, las saladas gotas queriendo escaparse y empañando su visión. Una mancha borrosa estaba parada frente a ella y levantó la cabeza, mientras el rostro impreciso tomaba forma lentamente.

Era Jasper.

Su corazón aporreo con furia sus costillas y llevo una mano hacia el para calmar el molesto pinchazo que aparecía con cada fuerte latido. Jasper la estaba espiando, su rostro marmóreo aclarándose mas con cada segundo; con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y los ojos dorados brillantes parecía ¿Preocupado? En un intento por recuperar su dignidad sorbió los mocos en su nariz y comprobó que no tenía ninguna vergonzosa lágrima en su rostro.

− Lo siento Bella, yo... – Comenzó el y ella levantó una mano pidiéndole que parara.

− ¿Cuánto has escuchado? – Lo observó dudar antes de responderle.

− ¿Cuánto has hablado? –

Dios. Enterró la cara entre sus palmas, esto no podía ser peor.

− Yo estaba antes de que llegaras. – Se excusó el rubio. – Me iba a marchar, pero tus emociones eran tan fuertes, que me obligaron a quedarme. – Si como no, pensó mientras se lamentaba su estupidez. – Necesitaba saber si estabas bien. – Eso la hiso sentirse un poco menos incomoda.

− Estoy bien. No pasa nada. – Se dijo mas a si misma que a el − Jasper – Tragó saliva intentando pensar – Solo te pido que no le digas a nadie. – Alzó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. – Júramelo −

− Te doy mi palabra. – Se tranquilizo un poco al ver que el rostro de Jasper parecía sincero y no mostraba ningún vestigio de la lastima que había visto en el comedor. − Bella… yo podría ayudarte. – continuo el.

− Ya te dije que estoy bien. Yo puedo hacerlo sola. – Sonrió sin ganas. – Lo he hecho en estos últimos dos años sin ayuda. –

− Claro, eso lo se. Se que eres fuerte Bella y has luchado contra esto. Pero no podrás con ello sola. Conmigo seria mas fácil. – Miro las estrellas que coronaban un lado del cielo mientras que el otro aun no se oscurecía del todo y pensó en Edward no lo había visto en todo el día.

− No quiero ser grosera. – Le respondió aun mirando el cielo. – Así que solo te dire que aun no estoy lista. – Lo miró a los ojos. Tan iguales a los de Edward y a la vez tan diferentes. −Y te ruego que recuerdes tu promesa. – El solo asintió mientras sus ojos parecían brillar intensamente. − Si me disculpas, me voy a dormir. – Se puso de pie y volvió a atravesar la jungla de plantas.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Temblaba. Los ojos le dolían al acostumbrarse a la luz y sentía más frio que nunca. Antes había estado encerrada y se había sentido feliz de por fin ver el sol nuevamente. Pero ahora la piel le hormigueaba y toda ella temblaba y no solo de frio, sino también de miedo. Aquellas pupilas negras como la noche, la habían inmovilizado, como un venado frente a las luces de un coche. Así se sentía atrapada y sin salida. Las manos pálidas y frías, que tantas veces la habían tocado, se aferraron a sus hombros desnudos, acercándola más a aquel cuerpo masculino tan familiar. Sus labios rojos y suaves se pegaron a su oído, su aliento le hiso cosquillas mientras le decía aquella palabra que tanto había temido._

− _Morirás. – Observaba su nuez de Adán bailar al ritmo de sus palabras, mientras el se pegaba a ella haciéndola retroceder, hasta sentir un borde duro a la altura de sus rodillas. – De una manera u otra. – El suave empujón de sus manos fue todo lo que necesito para caer hacia atrás. Hacia la nada._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Había cubierto sus labios, pero era demasiado tarde; sabia que había gritado. Respiraba como si se ahogase y removió las sabanas de su cuerpo para sentirse menos aprisionada. Se frotó el cuello en un intento de borrar algún dolor imaginario y suprimir un estremecimiento. Sintió el vello erizársele y se frotó los brazos en un intento de calmarse. Aún estaba temblando. Solo fue un sueño, se repitió a si misma como un mántra; tenia pesadillas todo el tiempo, pero nunca tan reales.

− Bella ¿Que ocurre? – Preguntó Alice, quién había aparecido a su lado de la nada.

− Lo siento. – Si no estuviera tan pálida y sudorosa seguramente se habría sonrojado. – Solo fue un sueño – dijo a ambas, mientras observaba la bata de dormir plateada de su amiga, en un intento de no mirarla a la cara.

− ¡OK Todo el mundo, solo fue un sueño vuelvan a lo que sea que hacen! – Gritó la pequeña enana lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara media cuadra. – Con razón tiemblas, si te dejaste la ventana abierta. – Dijo mientras se movía en un parpadeo hacia la puerta del balcón. Ella no recordaba haberla abierto ¿O si?

− ¿Te molesta si me quedo? – Alice la distrajo. Era como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, en verdad deseaba que se quedase.

− ¿A Jasper no le importara? – Pregunto haciéndose a un lado.

− Para nada. El entenderá – Dijo mientras se acostaba junto a Bella.

Se sentía mas segura, mucho mejor. Tenía miedo, estaba confundida y lo peor era que no podía confiar en nadie, primero porque no quería su lastima y segundo por temor a que alguien indeseable la escuchara. Lo que en una casa llena de vampiros seria lo más probable. Y ahora estaban estos sueños, no podía dejar de comparar la realidad con la fantasía. Debía olvidarlo, nada de eso sucedió, todo fue un sueño y nada de eso era real. Ademas todo ya era demasiado malo como para que le añadieran otra cosa mas.

− No tengo sueño. Cuéntame alguna cosa. – le pidió mirando las obres doradas de su amiga acostada sobre un costado frente a ella. Alice sonrió como gata, mostrándole su afilada dentadura y a pesar de todo no podía sentirse más segura a su lado.

– Te contare la vez que Jasper y yo tratamos con el sado-mazo. – Canturrió la enana.

− No, no quiero recordarlo ¡Otra vez no! – Gritó Emmett desde algún lugar de la casa haciéndolas reír.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado y les ruego que me tengan un pelin de paciencia. Todo a su tiempo, no coman ansias jajajajaja._**

**_Muchisismas gracias por todos los rr vamos a ver si en este capitulo me dejan algunos sin amenazas :D_**

**_SIN TI NADA SOY PERO EN TI TODO LO PUEDO; EN CRISTO QUE ME FORTALECE._**


	9. Sin Tiempo

**_Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la Meyer me presta a Edward los fines de semana y los días feriados _****_:D_**

**Hola que tal mis nenas? mucho tiempo sin vernos verdad? a que les hice falta?**

**jajajajaja Bueno espero que no me hallan olvidado y tambien espero que les guste el capi.**

**Las que se han pasado por mi perfil vieron que necesito una nueva beta y que estare publicando algunos sumarys de algunas historias que me han estado dando vueltas en la cabeza. Las que no habian pasado por el perfil pues ya estan informadas :D**

**BUEN PROVECHO!**

**Capitulo 9**

El tiempo es el mejor autor: 

siempre encuentra un final perfecto.

Charles Chaplin.

Confía en el tiempo, 

que suele dar dulces salidas

a muchas amargas dificultades.

Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra.

Alice.

El tiempo se estaba agotando, tenía que ver algo pronto o iba a enloquecer. Vamos Alice concéntrate. Se daba ánimos mientras sus manitas blancas masajeaban sus sienes. Tú puedes, inhala, exhala. Y….

Nada.

Por más que había tratado de forzar sus visiones, solo había logrado ver que hoy llovería, Carlisle atendería dos fracturas, Rosalie y Emmett tendrían sexo en mitad del bosque y luego oscuridad. Sobre Edward nada, mucho menos sobre Bella y de Victoria ni hablar.

¡Dios! Las cosas no podían seguir el mismo camino, algo tenía que cambiar y necesitaba saber urgentemente cual seria ese algo. Aprisionando su corto pelo negro entre sus dedos, maldijo internamente el nombre de Edward. El tenía la culpa de su enojo y de que no fuera capaz de concentrarse. Ese troglodita que se hacia llamar su hermano. Tembló de ira cuando a su mente volvieron todas las imágenes de anoche, seguía renuente a perdonarlo. Tal vez algún día con un algún soborno, no muy ostentoso, algo como un lamborghini amarillo, podría olvidar lo que le hiso.

En cuanto Bella se había dormido nuevamente, la curiosidad la había hecho salir para hablar con el bárbaro. Su olor estaba en toda la habitación así que no podía negar que había estado espiando a Bella mientras dormía. Lo encontró a unos metros de la casa, agazapado como un gran gato, sobre la rama de un árbol sin hojas.

_-¿Qué quieres? – Su voz furibunda la cuestionó medio gruñendo. Pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que se iba a dejar amedrentar. Nadie la conocía por cobarde y necesitaba saber que estaba tramando, casi tanto como necesitaba una visión. Quedaba poco tiempo y aun tenia que crear algo de conciencia en el._

_-Solo quería saber como estas- Comenzó expresando su curiosidad de manera casual, a lo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, abrazándose a si misma. –Esme esta preocupada. – Agregó._

_-Pues ya lo ves. Estoy de maravilla. – Su canturreo sarcástico le crispo los nervios. Pero no se rendiría, algo tenia que sacar de el._

_-Edward tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad.- Le plantó desafiante, estirando el cuello lo mas que podía, en un intento de parecer mas alta e imponente. A ella no la podía engañar._

_- Y tu como lo sabes ¿eh? – La Cuestiono en tono burlón. Tenia que ser dura con el o no conseguiría nada._

_-Porque te vi en aquella pocilga en Brasil en cuanto decidiste irte. Se que leíste mi mente y también se que no dijiste nada, por que sabias que no se lo diría a nadie. Pensé que necesitabas estar solo un tiempo. Pero has cambiado Edward. Todos lo notamos. – se interrumpió cuando la voz comenzó a temblarle. Las cosas también eran difíciles para ella. _

_Dio un paso atrás cuando el aterrizo como un felino; con un ruido sordo casi sobre ella. Los ojos dorados de su hermano la fulminaron con la mirada, haciéndola apretar su agarre alrededor de su torso. No podía ceder, pensó mirándolo a los ojos, los perros huelen el miedo y como el estaba actuando como uno, seguramente también lo podía oler._

_- La gente cambia Alice, mi vida no es de tu incumbencia. Te recomiendo que te mantengas fuera de ella.- Su actitud era amenazante, si ella no hubiera sido una vampira tan grande y mala como el, había temblado ante su imponencia. Bueno, aunque lo de "grande" no era tan literal._

– _Escúchame Edward.- Comenzó con voz suave sin temblor. - No solo te estas haciendo daño a ti, sino también nos hieres a nosotros y mas a Bella. – Tal vez hacer de pepe grillo le haría hablar. _

_-¡Ja! Ustedes no tienen de que preocuparse, en cuanto esto termine me iré y en lo personal, Bella me importa un comino. – Por su actitud y su rostro sincero el muy idiota parecía de verdad creerse eso.- Pero yo que tu tampoco me preocuparía por ella, su corazón es casi tan duro como mi piel. – Eso la termino de sacar de sus casillas ¿Era eso lo que pensaba? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso después de lo que Bella había pasado? _

_- Bella es humana, es apenas una niña. Por Dios ¿No te conmueve lo mucho que sufrió cuando te fuiste y lo que debe estar sufriendo ahora?- Un brillo extraño encendió las orbes doradas tan similares a las suyas, aunque lo observo restarle importancia a lo que decía con un gesto de su mano que la hiso enfurecer.- No se porque finges que no te importa, si aun la espías mientras duerme y te fuiste a Brasil solo para llorar por ella. – Le restregó sin poder evitarlo; el la sacaba de sus casillas._

_En aquel momento pensó, que el dicho sobre la curiosidad que mato al gato, tenía mucho de cierto. El se movió tan rápido, que solo fue capaz de sentir el silbido del aire y la superficie dura del árbol, contra el que se estrello su cráneo. Si fuera un gato o la mujer de Barba Azul*, ya estaría muerta._

_Este no era Edward, razono mirando con ojos muy abiertos el rostro transformado de su hermano. Contrario a lo que había hecho la condenada esposa del pirata, rogo por que sus hermanos no los estuviesen viendo o escuchando. Si alguien se enteraba seguramente se armaría una pelea, o harían que Carlisle lo echara de la casa y ella no podría permitir que Edward se alejara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. El parecía casi tan sorprendido como ella, mientras trabajosamente aflojaba el agarre sobre su delicado cuello._

_- Lo dejaste dominarte. – Aquel no era su hermano. Aquel era la personificación del mal dentro de el._

_- No te metas en mi vida Alice – Su expresión de sorpresa cambio a una encolerizada y enfatizo las palabras soltándola de un tirón. – Si le dices algo de eso a Bella…-_

_- ¿Qué? – Le interrumpió. - ¿Me mataras? ¿Serias capaz de descuartizarme y encender una hoguera con mis restos? – pregunto agitada. Estaba molesta con el, le había dado un golpe mortal y aun así no se solo pareció arrepentido por unos segundos. _

_- Jasper me vengaría – Continuo toda llena de ira – La familia entera me vengaría ¿Matarías a tu familia también? Solo por que le diga que aun la amas y que aun te mueres por ella – A duras penas contenía las ganas de gritar, pero en el fondo sabia que si lo hacia, alguien podría escuchar._

_- Calla – le advirtió gruñendo. –No es verdad, ya no la amo - Lo observo tirarse del cabello con frustración y sintió pena por el, tan dolido y tan solo._

_- Si ni siquiera puedes engañarme, no entiendo como puedes engañarte a ti mismo. – El no respondió. Se quedo muy quieto y a leguas podía notar como se esforzaba por controlarse. Si no reaccionaba pronto, si no se daba cuenta de el dolor que estaba causando en los demás, el estaría perdido._

_-Edward eres mi hermano – Hablo sintiéndose un poco mas calmada - Te amo y por eso no dejare que te destruyas. -_

_- No quiero tu ayuda – fueron sus palabras antes de desaparecer en el bosque._

_-Me lo agradecerás – susurro al viento._

Desde ese momento no había logrado estar tranquila. Borrones frenéticos la asaltaban de repente, pasando por detrás de sus parpados cerrados. Agitación, miedo y angustia se mezclaban con palabras inteligibles gritadas al viento. Por más que había estado tratando de concentrarse para ver más, o por lo menos hacer más claros aquellas malditas visiones, parecía algo imposible. Algo frio comenzó a humedecer sus pies que permanecían estirados delante de ella.

– ¡AHH! – Esme y ella gritaron al mismo tiempo.

- Lo siento Alice, pensé que tu zapato era parte de mis Petunias – Se excusaba con una mano enguantada sobre el pecho y otra aferrada a la regadera de plástico. Con una mejilla manchada de tierra, a juego con las manchas de tierra en sus jeans y su tshirt, Esme parecía una niña. Era lógico que no la hubiese notado, el ruido de la fuente y el olor de las plantas, era una barrera para que un vampiro distraído no detectase a otro.

Observo sus empapados tacones de color verde y pensó en que tan alta seria la probabilidad de que un vampiro pudiera morir de un infarto, considerando que su corazón ya no latía. Recostó la cabeza en la firme pared de vidrio detrás suyo y observo el cielo gris plomo a través del cristal en forma de bóveda del solárium. Respiro profundamente una vez más; esta situación iba a acabar con sus nervios.

- No importa Esme, ya compare otro par. – Dijo a ver la cara de arrepentimiento de la vampira.

- En verdad lo siento. – Volvió a repetir. - Pero de todos modos ¿Qué haces escondida entre las plantas? – La escucho preguntar mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía el polvo de su trasero con un par de palmadas.

- Nada solo trataba de pensar – No le había contado a nadie de sus visiones, ni de su pelea con Edward, especialmente a Jasper, estaba huyendo de el. – ¿Bella ya despertó? – Pregunto tratando de localizar el latido de su corazón dentro de la enorme casa.

- Hace siglos, ya es pasado medio día. Emmett insistió en prepararle el desayuno y el almuerzo, pero el pobre solo la alimenta con torres sándwiches. – Esme sonrió ligeramente y tan rápido como emergió su sonrisa desapareció. Clavando sus ojos en los suyos con una mirada intensa, abrió la boca para preguntar. - ¿Has hablado con Bella? – La matriarca se había colocado una mano a un lado de nariz, que abarcaba desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla, como si estuviera a punto de contarle un secreto.

- ¿Sobre que? – Cuestiono en un tono más alto, haciéndose la desentendida.

- Alice no es por cotillear. Todos la escuchamos gritar y estamos preocupados por ella. - Los ojos dorados de Esme no mentían.

- Bella esta bien. – Contesto suspirando y repitiendo las palabras de Edward. No quería contagiar a nadie con sus preocupaciones. – Solo esta asustada y es algo lógico. Cualquiera lo estaría si intentaran matarle. – Razono minimizando la verdad.

Si ella se viera en una circunstancia similar ya se habría vuelto loca. Bella estaba mal, estaba más hermosa que nunca y había engañado a todos con su actitud de "yo me como el mundo" pero no a ella. Especialmente porque había interrogado al perro sarnoso de Jacob a profundidad, de lo que no pudo sacar mucha información, pero la visita a Charlie si que había dado frutos.

Había ido con Carlisle en un viaje relámpago para hablar con los lobos sobre Victoria y por "pura casualidad" se detuvo frente a la casa de Charlie. Lo que resulto en una amena charla sobre como se había involucrado Bella en el mundo del modelaje y lo orgulloso de estaba después de lo que le hiso el "maldito de mi hermano". Ese pedazo de animal, aun no entendía como podía ser tan cabeza dura.

- Tienes razón. – Las palabras de Esme interrumpieron su monologo interno y el rostro tierno frente al suyo se volvió pensativo. – Y… - Esme miro a todos lados antes de continuar y por un segundo estuvo tentada a imitarla. -¿Has hablado con Edward? – Prácticamente tuvo que leer las palabras de sus labios por que apenas emitía sonidos en su afán de no ser escuchada.

- No. – Ignorando la punzada que aquel nombre le provocaba, continuo. – Trate de hablarle, pero me rechazo. – Hablo con naturalidad, no podía fingir que estaba del todo bien con el.

Los rosados labios de Esme formaron una pequeña "o" mientras las orbes doradas le devolvían una triste mirada. Edward era un idiota. Su testarudez le irritaba hasta la medula, pero su tristeza le conmovía el corazón. No lo entendía, había sufrido tanto por Bella y ella por el. Y ahora que se tenían uno al otro parecían odiarse. El tiempo se agotaba y si las cosas seguían así, esto terminaría muy mal.

- No me había dado cuenta que era tan tarde. – Dijo simulando ver su reloj de pulsera. - Debo irme. – Necesitaba pensar y también debía escapar de la mirada nostálgica de Esme. - El centro comercial me llama. – Se excuso saliendo a velocidad vampírica, para cambiarse los zapatos en su cuarto. Estaba confundida, necesitaba aclarar su mente con urgencia y un rato de compras siempre mejoraba todo.

Meditaba empleando algunas técnicas que aprendió en unas clases de yoga online a lo que bajaba las escaleras. Había estado intentando aclarar las ráfagas de visiones y la desesperación estaba a punto de colapsarla. Algo blando se estrello contra ella y antes de que pudiera hacer nada una mano cubrió sus boca. ¡Dios! Estaba tan distraída que hasta un humano podía tomarla por sorpresa; era Bella.

- Shhh. – La castaña se acerco para susurrar en su oído. – Sácame de aquí. Te lo ruego. – Sabia reconocer los ojos de una mujer desesperada cuando los veía y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a subir a su espalda. Seguro que a Bella también le haría bien un rato de compras.

En un santiamén, llego al espacioso garaje y bajo a su amiga junto a la puerta del copiloto de su Mercedes, desactivando la alarma antes de meterse al auto. Las ruedas chirriaron mientras metía la reversa y daba un giro impresionante para poner el carro en dirección a la puerta. Se sentía como si escapase de algo o estuviera en una película de acción. Estaba segura de que si su corazón funcionase estaría bombeándole pura adrenalina a su cuerpo.

- Alice… no era para tanto. – Bella hablo sacándola del trance mientras dejaban atrás el portón forjado de la mansión. Su pie se aflojo sobre el acelerador que había pisado a fondo.

- Lo siento. – Se excuso mientras se encogía de hombros. – Por tu cara pensé que era el fin del mundo.- Se volvió a mirarla para ver si la había convencido.

De alguna manera Bella se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad y llevaba un vestido de lana blanca hasta las rodillas, que le quedaba precioso. - ¿Cuál era la emergencia? – pregunto mientras su amiga hundía el rostro entre sus manos, dejándole apreciar por un momento, lo cansada que estaba. Sabia que a duras penas había dormido un par de horas y con un sueño nada tranquilo.

-No soportaba otro sándwich gigante. – La castaña alzo el rostro hacia el techo del auto mientras mentía; porque sabía que estaba mintiendo. – Si no ingiero una hamburguesa en la próxima media hora, creo que moriré - Si como no, pensó mientras encendía la radio, se mordió la lengua esta vez por que ambas tenían algo que ocultar.

Bajo el cielo de color plomo, las casas y las calles pasaron a gran velocidad frente a sus ojos, a lo que sus sensibles oídos captaban la forzosa respiración calmada de Bella. Tenia que haber algo, el tiempo se escurría entre sus dedos y definitivamente algo estaba pasando por alto. Aparcaron en el subterráneo del centro comercial, justo cuando unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer sobre el parabrisas. Ya lo averiguaría.

-¡Oh Dios! cuantas ganas tenia de hacer esto – Decía Bella mientras se relamía los labios después de la primera mordida a su hamburguesa – ¿Segura que no quieres? Puedo pedir una cruda para ti –le dijo bromeando. Medio sonrió, aunque no se sentía a gusto para los chistes. Miro sin ver los cientos de rostros en el área de comida y siguió pensando.

Vamos Alice estas en tu ambiente. Se dijo cerrando los ojos. Concéntrate. Un grito ensordecedor la hiso ponerse de pie totalmente en guardia y de repente todo se oscureció. Con los sentidos totalmente al cien, la garganta comenzó a vibrarle; un gruñido feroz trataba de salir de ella. Tenia que proteger a Bella y aquel chillido parecía alargarse y extenderse hasta lo imposible, envolviéndola, acribillando sus oídos e impidiéndole pensar.

No le faltaban las ganas de cubrir sus oídos en un intento de concentrarse, pero debía permanecer alerta. No sabia que estaba pasando, estaba oscuro y aunque normalmente podía ver a la perfección en la oscuridad, ahora no podía ver nada. Estaba asustada y aquel alarido espeluznante la estaba haciendo desear gritar a ella también. Buscaba ansiosa a su castaña amiga, tenia que protegerla, pero no sabia por donde empezar y ya se había agotado el tiempo, algo en la oscuridad ya venia por ella, por ambas.

- Alice – La cálida mano de Bella en su mejilla la trajo de vuelta.

El rostro preocupado de su amiga y el bullicio de cientos de conversaciones, la hiso darse cuenta, que estaba de pie en medio del montón de gente. Observo con cuidado los rostros de las personas a su alrededor, todos inmersos en sus propias conversaciones, ninguno había notado nada raro.

– ¿Estas bien? – Solo asintió en respuesta mientras ambas volvían a sentarse, aparentando normalidad. – ¿Qué fue lo viste? – los ojos curiosos de Bella la interrogaron.

Ya no había más tiempo. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando la profunda angustia volvió a recorrerla. La curiosidad la estaba volviendo loca, malditas visiones. Al menos ahora había visto más de lo que había visto en todo el día.

- Alice – su ceño se frunció al escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Bella.

-No fue nada- Dijo restándole importancia, no quería preocuparla mas de lo que lo haría. – Rosalie y Emmett harán una excursión erótica en mitad del bosque - La cara de asco de su amiga la habría hecho reír en otro momento, pero ya no había tiempo. No había ocurrido ningún cambio aun, tenia que hacer algo y rápido.

-Por eso tenias esa expresión de dolor. – Secundo Bella riendo.

Unas horas después Bella ya no reía. Seguro que estaba cansada, pensó mientras la observaba arrastrar los pies, con ambos brazos llenos de bolsas de diferentes tiendas. Ya había oscurecido, tal vez era mejor regresar a casa.

- Sentémonos un rato Alice por el amor de Dios. – Volteó para verla desplomarse en uno de los bancos del centro comercial. Definitivamente le debían de doler los pies con esos tacones blancos.

Tomo asiento a su lado y pensó que no debería haber arrastrado a Bella por todas las tiendas, pero su creciente ansiedad la había estado royendo todo el día. Las visiones habían cesado, pero la angustia seguía renuente a abandonarla y tenía la sensación de que corría en una carrera contra el tiempo.

- Bella… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Hablo sin pensar y la vio asentir antes de continuar, con el tono mas calmado que pudo encontrar - ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir fingiendo? – No podía rodear mas las cosas, debían ir al punto. Bella palideció antes de responder.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Vamos, no pensara que podía engañarla.

- Solo quiero saber hasta cuando vamos a pretender que estas bien y que solo estas de visita ocasional – La castaña miro a todos lados como si temiera que alguien la escuchara y su propio cuello le hormigueo con ganas de asegurar el perímetro también ¿La psicosis de Esme seria contagiosa?

- Jasper te lo dijo ¿No es así? – Bella fruncía el ceño, al parecer enojada.

-Jasper no me ha dicho nada Bella. – La curiosidad pico en ella y aseguro que esta noche le haría soltar toda la sopa al ingrato de su marido, pero ahora debía de concentrarse. - Soy tu amiga, te conozco. Alguien quiere matarte y eso es algo que trastornaría a cualquiera, pero tu solo sonríes y saludas como toda una miss universo. Si reprimes mas tus sentimientos pasará algo peor que una simple pesadilla. –

- Alice estoy bien, de verdad. La pesadilla no fue nada. – Su amiga le resto importancia.

- ¿En verdad crees que puedes engañarme?- La interrogo como una maestra a un alumno travieso, aunque todavía se esforzaba en mantener un tono calmado. – Bella, hable con Charlie. – El rostro de su amiga se transformo en una mascara de dolor por unos segundos.

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?-

-Lo siento, se que no debí de meterme en tu vida, pero fue antes de que llegaras – Hablar tranquilamente se estaba convirtiendo en algo doloroso, tenia ganas de hablar a toda velocidad, el tiempo se estaba agotando - Carlisle y yo fuimos a avisar a los lobos, entonces pase a saludar a Charlie para asegurarme de que Victoria no había estado por hay – Su amiga parecía bastante consternada, se aferraba a las bolsas como si el suelo se estuviese tambaleando. Sabía que era difícil para ella, pero tenia que intentarlo.

-Se que nada de esto es fácil para ti y la verdad es que no quería presionarte. Quería que hablaras conmigo cuando recuperara tu confianza, pero ya no hay tiempo Bella. - Esa frase se había grabado a fuego en su mente.

- No te presionare para que hables si no quieres. Solo quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para todo lo que necesites. – La abrazo efusivamente y a pesar de todo Bella le abrazo también; no sabia por que pero eso se sentía como una despedida.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay tiempo? –

– Hay cosas que no te puedo explicar, pero necesito que confíes en mí. – Le pidió acariciando su cabello. – Escucha, se que Edward esta jugando a ser malvado, pero el simplemente esta perdido Bella. - Su amiga se separo para mirarle el rostro como si ella fuera una alienígena. - Solo tú puedes ayudarle a volver. –

- No sabes lo que me pides Alice. Edward me odia y me ha hecho odiarlo a mi también – Sus obres marrones se clavaron en las suyas y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta antes de hablar.

- Solo debes de ser paciente Bella. Necesito que seas fuerte, pero también vulnerable.-Bella la miraba como si ella hablara en lenguas. Solo rogaba que en el momento preciso recordara lo que le había dicho. - A pesar de que las cosas se vean horribles ahora, te prometo que todo se arreglara. – Le aseguró pasando una mano por su rostro.

- Eso espero. – Yo también, agregó mentalmente mientras se ponía de pie, arrastrando a Bella consigo.

-Se acabo el tiempo. Vamos a casa –

Había parqueado el Mercedes en el subterráneo, por lo que sus pasos lentos y entorpecidos por las múltiples bolsas, se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. Alzó un dedo para presionar el botón plateado, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mano lo había presionado por ella. En verdad estaba en la luna el día de hoy. Era un chico de tez clara y pelo castaño, observo mientras el susodicho le sonreía y ambas le sonrieron en respuesta. Los tres entraron en el aparato en silencio y al mirar al frente lo sorprendió mirando a Bella por el espejo. Una idea se formuló en su mente.

- ¿Cuánto me ofreces por ella? – Pregunto a modo de broma y Bella le propino un codazo que apenas sintió. El chico sonrió como un gato antes de responder.

-No creo que tenga todo el dinero que vale una preciosidad como ella. – Tenia que admitir que el chico tenía talento. - Eres Isabella Swan ¿No? – Una Bella ligeramente sonrojada asintió en respuesta. – Eres más hermosa en persona. Adoro todas las fotos en las que sales. –

- Gracias. – La sonrisa de satisfacción de su amiga era perfecta. Se notaba que amaba su trabajo y más cuando chicos lindos te andan alabando por cada esquina que cruces.

- Y tu eres… - Mathew hablo en su dirección.

-Simplemente Alice - Respondió calmadamente.

- Bueno simplemente Alice, yo soy simplemente Mathew y es un verdadero placer conocerlas a ambas. – Sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en todo el día, en realidad estaba disfrutando con esto. - ¿Me firmarían el brazo? – Pregunto dirigiéndose a las dos, aunque estaba segura que deseaba más el autógrafo de tu amiga que el suyo. - Mis amigos no van a creer, que me tope en el ascensor con dos damas tan hermosas. – Su entusiasmo era contagioso.

-Claro, porque no. – Respondieron ambas mirándose divertidas.

En cuanto se bajaron del ascensor, el chico saco una lapicera de uno de sus bolsillos, pasándosela primero a Alice y luego a Bella.

-Ha sido un placer espero volver a cruzarme con ustedes de nuevo – Decía el galante Mathew que se había ofrecido a acompañarlas hasta el auto, después de haberle garabateado ambas firmas en el antebrazo.

Saco su celular y metió las bolsas en la cajuela, mientras Bella y Mathew conversaban. Un ligero escalofrió la recorrió y las frases siguientes se bloquearon en sus oídos. Todo su cuerpo se paralizo en alerta; había alguien hay. El tiempo se había acabado. Volteo a velocidad vampírica, presionando frenéticamente los botones en su celular y observando cualquier movimiento entre la fila de coches frente a ella. Sentía su presencia, no sabia como se le había pasado aquel olor y aquella sensación de peligro que la invadía en estos momentos. Su garganta vibraba tratando de gruñir a lo que fuera que estuviese allí, e hiso un gran esfuerzo para aflojar su apretada dentadura, lo suficiente como para poder dirigirse a Bella.

- Entra al auto, ahora – La conversación entre Mathew y ella se había detenido de repente.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto confundida su amiga.

-¡Ahora!-

Junto con su grito, las luces se esfumaron y la suma obscuridad se cernió sobre ellos. Sus ojos se adaptaron justo a tiempo, para esquivar el poderoso brazo de un vampiro y enviarlo lejos con una fuerte patada. Estaba cargada de pura adrenalina.

El puñetazo en el estomago la tomo desprevenida, haciendo que su preciado Dolce & Gabanna volara por los aires; que injusto, eran dos contra uno. Saltó sobre el otro, tratando de arrancar su cabeza de su cuello, a lo que otro mal nacido pasaba por su lado a toda velocidad. ¡Oh Dios! No era dos vampiros, eran tres.

- ¡Cuidado! – Gritó unas milésimas de segundo antes de que los alaridos comenzaran.

Sangre.

El olor nauseabundo de la sangre, mezclado con aquellos gritos que irritaban gargantas y destrozaban oídos, la hacía sentir dentro de una película de terror.

- ¡Bella! – grito.

El vampiro bajo ella se revolvió logrando lanzarla al suelo donde la esperaba la dura bota del otro, para devolverle el saludo que le había dado al principio. Un caleidoscopio de color pasó tras sus ojos; debía de tener unas cuantas costillas rotas.

- ¡Perra! – grito el vampiro con botas antes de que torciera su pierna en un ángulo grotesco y evitara rodando los brazos del otro que iba descalzo.

Los gritos no se detenían, ahora combinados con diabólicas risas, que parecían sacadas de una horrible pesadilla. La pura angustia y la desesperación que sentía, la hacían querer gritar también. Dios mío no puede ser, no puede ser. Rogo en silencio poniéndose de pie, solo para recibir un golpe que la lanzo sobre un auto, quedando este destrozado en segundos. No sabia como aquellos vampiros, eran capaces de permanecer inflexibles ante aquel profuso olor a sangre. Parecían programados solo para matar.

Algo definitivamente había atravesado su vientre y uno de sus brazos a duras penas seguía unido a su cuerpo. Sin darle respiro, "con botas" y "descalzo" localizaron sus piernas entre el montón de metal retorcido y tiraron de ellas con toda la intención de arrancárselas mientras los gritos continuaban; esta vez con ayuda de los suyos propios. Estaban perdidas, el tiempo se había acabado, la oscuridad había comenzado.

* * *

_**Aclaración***_

**Barba Azul** es un cuento de hadas de Charles Perrault, en el que la curiosa mujer del temible pirata descubre una habitacion con los cadaveres ocultos de las anteriores esposas de su marido y el decide matarla también.

_**Les tengo una proposicion ¿que les parece si publico un adelanto del capi en mi perfil?**_

_**El tema del rr es ¿Cual es tu teoria sobre lo que crees que pasara? **_

**_SIN TI NADA SOY, PERO EN TI TODO LO PUEDO; EN CRISTO QUE ME FORTALECE_**


	10. Miedo

_**Primero quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la Meyer me presta a Edward los fines de semana y los días feriados **__**:D**_

**2:05 am super agotada pero por fin de vuelta. **

**Lamento la tardanza mis nenas y espero que todavía sigan aquí.**

**Gracias a mi hermanota Otrisha y a mi novio por la ayuda!**

**Capitulo 10**

**Miedo**

El amor ahuyenta el miedo y, 

recíprocamente el miedo ahuyenta al amor. 

Y no sólo al amor el miedo expulsa; 

también a la inteligencia, la bondad, 

todo pensamiento de belleza y verdad, 

y sólo queda la desesperación muda; 

y al final, el miedo llega a expulsar 

del hombre la humanidad misma.

Aldous Huxley.

**Bella**

Aquél peso aplastante sobre su pecho que le impedía respirar, estaba segura que era miedo del más puro. Sus oídos dolían, como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida y si aquellos gritos desgarradores no se detenían, juraría que en cualquier momento sus tímpanos comenzarían a sangrar. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con una mezcla de frio y terror. Deseaba cubrirse las orejas con todas sus fuerzas, en un intento de sosegar aquel bramido infernal, pero sus manos no respondían al urgente mandato. Su cabeza latía con un ritmo acelerado e irregular mientras sentía el rostro hervir como si tuviera fiebre. Por más que tratase de cerrarlos, sus ojos, como dos morbosos espectadores, no parecían querer perderse un segundo de aquel espectáculo de horror frente a ellos.

Un terror alucinante la había paralizado, desde el momento en que Alice le había gritado que entrase en el auto y las luces se habían apagado, hasta que un zarpazo la había alcanzado en el vientre, rasgando su blanco vestido y tirándola al suelo contra el cual había golpeado su cabeza. Estaba muerta, pensó, más que muerta, unos segundos pasaron pero algo le impedía, al que sabía que era un vampiro, matarla. Mathew había saltado entre ella y el vampiro que la había golpeado, en un intento de protegerla. Observo llena de miedo como el muchacho luchaba para evitar los ataques del desgraciado que se cernía sobre él. Pero era inútil, ella lo sabía, el vampiro ganaría.

Aún media aturdida sus ojos se fijaron en el espacio entre el auto y el frio suelo del aparcamiento. Sin pensarlo, una descarga de pura adrenalina le había dado la fuerza necesaria para arrastrarse hasta allí, justo antes de que el pesado cuerpo de Mathew cayera a pocos centímetros frente a ella. Una vez allí, el terror la había paralizado por completo; por más que trato de cerrar los ojos o de gritar, mientras veía a aquel asesino destrozar a Mathew, su cuerpo no respondía. El grito que había resonado en la garganta masculina, había sido el primero de muchos otros.

La sangre se había arrastrado como un líquido negro y viscoso hasta su escondite y sentía su alma retorcerse con cada grito, pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Toda ella era una masa convulsionante de puro terror y miedo, mientras la cálida humedad se colaba asquerosamente entre sus dedos y hasta la podía sentirla empapándole el torso. Pero ya nada importaba, en unos minutos estaría muerta.

El horrible olor a sangre en conjunto con el golpe en su cabeza, la hacían sentirse mareada y ligera, como si viese todo desde arriba y no desde el pequeño y estrecho infierno donde se encontraba. Se había cansado de rogar, pero Dios parecía empeñado en no bendecirla con la gloriosa inconsciencia. Casi prefería no ver cuando fuera su turno de ser destripada. La pacifica oscuridad era mil veces más preferible, a la terrorífica tiniebla en la que estaba sumida.

Alice gritaba. En algún lugar de su agitada mente, pudo reconocer los chillidos femeninos de su amiga. Sintió sus ojos doler por las terribles ganas de llorar y mordió su labio inferior hasta sentir el hierro de la sangre en su boca. Tal vez si se quedaba muy quieta y no hacía nada de ruido aquel asesino no la encontraría.

Su corazón dio un salto y la sangre en su cuerpo ya no la calentó más. Toda ella estaba fría, al igual que la mano helada del vampiro que se envolvía en su muñeca, como una prisión de hielo de la que no escaparía. ¿A quién diablos quería engañar? Moriría. Alice y ella morirían al igual que Mathew, quien había expandido sus pulmones por última vez hacia unos segundos.

El terror más profundo la invadió cuando el asesino la arrastró fuera de su escondite, navegando contra el rio de sangre que había fluido desde Mathew y dejando parte de la piel de sus codos y rodillas en el proceso. En apenas un respiro estaba boca arriba con el homicida sentado en su regazo. Su sonrisa ensangrentada llenó su campo de visión y de repente todo su cuerpo se tensó, preparándose para el final. Quería gritar de pura frustración y tomando un hondo respiro, su boca se abrió lo justo para chillar.

No pudo ver su mano, solo sintió el fuego que la pétrea extremidad imprimió en su mejilla, haciéndola cerrar los labios de golpe.

-Ni lo intentes – Susurró la voz con marcado acento inglés del vampiro. –Tu amigo ya me destrozo los tímpanos -

La cara le ardía y un extraño fuego se instalo en su pecho. Ella era fuerte, no lloraría, no le daría ese gusto. Pensó mientras sentía el sabor de las lagrimas deslizándose por la parte de atrás de su garganta. Sintiendo un valor que antes no había tenido, le juró a Dios que si iba a morir en las manos de este vampiro, antes le sacaría los ojos color rubí y se los llevaría al infierno consigo. La sangre volvió a palpitaba espesa en sus venas y tenso los músculos preparándose para el momento final.

-Victoria me pidió que te llevase con ella. - Los colmillos del asesino brillaron en la oscuridad. – Pero nunca me pidió que no te probase. Y debo decir que tienes un aroma exquisito. – Con aquellas filosas armas en su boca apuntando en dirección a la arteria palpitante en su cuello, se sintió lista para llevarse una parte suya consigo.

En apenas un parpado, el vampiro asesino salió volando de su regazo, estrellándose contra un auto que se había reducido a un montón de metal destrozado. Una figura borrosa corrió hasta llegar a su lado y por un momento su corazón se detuvo, creyendo que al fin Victoria la había encontrado.

El hermoso rostro de Edward llenó su campo de visión y se sintió como si el elefante que se había sentado en su pecho, se había dignado a pararse, dejándola tan aliviada que pensó que gritaría.

- ¿Estas bien? – Se las arreglo para asentir a duras penas.

Los brazos fuertes que la rodearon se sintieron como un bálsamo en sus heridas. La había cargado mientras ella aun temblaba como una hoja. En apenas segundos, la metió al asiendo del pasajero del auto de Alice. Edward trato de alejarse, pero algo lo detuvo; más bien, ella lo detuvo. Sus manos se habían cerrado como prensas en torno a su ropa, aferrándose a su chaqueta de cuero como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Su negra mirada impacto con la suya, por primera vez en casi dos días y aquella rabia que había sentido hacia el hasta apenas unos minutos, se había esfumado de su mente. Solo era capaz de sentir aquella extraña mezcla de alivio porque la había salvado y el miedo irracional a dejarlo ir. Sus obres oscuras indagaron en las suyas y se pregunto ¿A quien estaba viendo? Si a la Bella egoísta que no lo dejaba ir a salvar a su hermana, o a la Bella aterrada que no quería que el se fuera a ningún lado.

- Volveré – Le dijo envolviéndole las manos heladas y sudorosas con las suyas y por primera vez no encontró diferencia en sus temperaturas. Sin saber como, sus dedos se aflojaron en torno a su ropa liberándolo. Cerrando la puerta detrás de si, el se volvió para enfrentarse con el peligro y entonces, por fin, todo se oscureció.

xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo

**Edward.**

Un tirón en su estomago siguió al destello incomparable de furia que sintió. Cuando recibió la llamada de Alice, había estado a mitad de camino y aun así, casi no había llegado a tiempo. ¡Joder! Que unos segundos más y todo estaría perdido. Nunca debió dejarla salir de la mansión, tenia que haber advertido a Alice o por lo menos haberla detenido. Debió de haberse puesto en camino mucho antes y no haber esperado hasta el último momento, para decirse a ir a buscarla. Pero tampoco quería que Alice viera las cosas como ella quería que fueran.

¡Demonios!

Sacudió la cabeza librándose de arrepentimientos inútiles; no había tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, era tiempo de matar. Aquella parte malvada dentro de el se relamía los labios con placer anticipado. Ambos estaban muy enojados y estaba casi seguro de que disfrutaría un montón sacándole la mierda a esos vampiros.

Bella estaba bañada en sangre que gracias al cielo no era suya y aunque parecía un apetitoso bocadillo, la dejo en el auto parcialmente segura. Apareció detrás de los vampiros que había tratado de desmembrar a su hermana. Ambos se habían detenido asombrados por el alboroto con su amigo, del cual se ocuparía mas tarde. Lo mataría más lento y disfrutaría mucho más con su muerte.

Con toda la velocidad que pudo, tomo uno de los brazos del que iba descalzo y pateo su cuerpo tan fuerte, que arranco la extremidad de cuajo. Blandiéndola como un bate de baseball, golpeo al otro vampiro con zapatos; el cual no había sido lo suficientemente rápido en su débil intento de escape. Sin perder el tiempo desdoblo la maraña de metal destrozado lo suficiente para que su pequeña hermana pudiese salir.

- Tardaste demasiado – Le dijo la enana mientras la veía sacarse un afilado trozo de metal que le había atravesado el vientre. Su brazo derecho estaba casi destrozado, pero aun así la pequeña demonio se puso en guardia lista para seguir pelando.

- Tienes suerte de que halla venido. – Estaba seguro que primero se tragaría su propia lengua, antes de admitir que había estado a medio camino antes de que ella le hubiese llamado.

Alice se pego a su espalda, a falta de algún plan. El vampiro que había golpeado a Bella se había liberado y ahora tres vampiros los rodeaban; uno de ellos con un solo brazo y esta no seria una batalla fácil. Dos se abalanzaron contra ellos y los pensamientos de uno, parecían concentrados en recuperar el brazo, que aun blandía como arma.

-Ya que lo quieres. - Le dijo al vampiro descalzo mientras le atravesaba el estomago con su extremidad faltante. – Te lo dejo aquí para que no lo vuelvas a perder. – Le retorció el cuello hasta que su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo y la arrojo al suelo. Que venga el siguiente, pensó lleno de euforia. Alice se las apañaba aplicándole una llave de lucha libre a su oponente. Busco con los ojos al vampiro faltante, antes de que un pensamiento apresurado lo detuviera.

_¡Demonios! sabía que necesitaríamos refuerzos._

Para cuando lo escucho, el muy hijo de perra ya corría hacia la salida, era demasiado tarde para detenerlo. -Hay más vampiros Alice. Vete y protege a Bella – La promesa de volver que le había hecho a Bella pico en su mente, pero la desecho pensando en que su hermana estaba muy herida y el podía aguantar mejor hasta que Carlisle y los otros llegasen.

- Ese es tu destino Edward, no el mío. Yo me quedare. – Si en ese momento no le hubiera destrozado el cuello al vampiro entre sus brazos se habría reído de aquella sandez.

-Alice…-

– ¡Vete ahora! – La enana le interrumpió lanzándole las llaves del Mercedes.

Trataba de descifrar porque la había escuchado, mientras su pie se aplastaba contra el acelerador y metía la reversa para salir. Tal vez había sido por aquel fuego asesino en sus ojos, que prometían múltiples torturas si no hacia lo que le decía. No se detuvo un segundo y atravesó la barra amarilla del parqueo, para salir a la calle. Total el guardia de la entrada ya estaba muerto cuando había llegado. O tal vez había sido por que le debía una a su hermana. La había amenazado, no estaba orgulloso de ello pero Alice debería de aprender a donde no meter su nariz respingona.

La lluvia torrencial se aporreo contra los cristales en cuanto salieron a las desiertas y poco transitadas calles que había tomado para evitar policías e indeseados transeúntes. Entro a la autopista con un chillido de llantas a lo que sus ojos se fijaban en el velocímetro; la pequeña aguja parecía volar, mientras que los otros vehículos parecían estar estacionados cuando cruzaba por su lado a toda velocidad.

Una sensación extraña parecía a la preocupación, hacia que su conciencia se revolviera y las ganas de darse cabezazos contra el volante se volvieron casi irresistibles. ¡Maldita sea! No debió de haber dejado a Alice, la duende estaba herida y a penas seria suficiente para contener a los demás vampiros que llegasen.

El le había avisado a Carlisle de que algo estaba mal en cuanto recibió la llamada; su hermana no lo llamaría después de lo que le hizo sin una muy buena razón. El ya había estado en camino y aun así casi había llegado demasiado tarde. Dos vidas humanas se habían perdido y Bella estaba a un pelo de ser la tercera en la lista. Le costaba admitirlo, pero estaba asustado de lo que podía pasar. A pesar de no estar seguro si este le escucharía, le pidió a dios que Carlisle llegase donde Alice cuanto antes.

Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad; Victoria ya los había encontrado y un plan alocado tomaba forma en su mente, mientras se dirigía a la mansión de los Cullen con el velocímetro a tope. Observo a Bella de reojo, aunque más detenidamente que el vistazo rápido para evaluar posibles heridas, que le había dado en un principio.

Ella se había desmayado y yacía lánguida sobre el asiento del pasajero. Su vestido se había teñido de rojo en la parte delantera y toda ella era un desastre de manchas de grasa, polvo y sangre. Su estomago dio un vuelco rebosado con pura rabia al fijarse en su pómulo izquierdo, que lucia un corte hinchado que seguramente se tornaría de un color purpura y sus rodillas y codos tenían unos serios raspones que debían de ser desinfectados. Ese maldito infeliz se había escapado pero juro por lo mas sagrado que se lo haría pagar.

Al menos Bella estaba viva y parcialmente a salvo, algo que seriamente dudaba que su hermana tuviese. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó en que seria mejor que le pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, solo en caso de que tuvieran que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso. Se cercioró de estar en una larga recta antes de poner el piloto automático y estirarse hacia un lado para alcanzar la hebilla del cinturón de seguridad del lado del pasajero, pasando por encima del cuerpo inconsciente de Bella. Cuando sintió el metal entre sus dedos, varios gritos ensordecedores lo hicieron volver a su posición inicial y tomar el volante por puro reflejo. Con la adrenalina al cien todos sus instintos de caza hicieron acto de presencia, aunque en menos de un segundo pudo notar que no había nada frente a ellos, ningún vampiro sobre el auto, solo la oscura carretera y la espesa cortina de lluvia que atravesaban.

Miro a Bella desconcertado ¿Por qué diablos gritaba de esa manera? Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, ella chillaba como si estuviese poseída.

- ¡Isabella! – La llamo por encima de los gritos. Ella temblaba violentamente cuando le sacudió uno de sus hombros. Había fijado sus ojos en el y por unos buenos segundos los orbes chocolate no parecían reconocerlo.

- ¿Do…donde estamos? – Dijo por fin. Se veía tan pálida como la nieve y casi tan perdida como la chinita en mitad del bosque*.

- Estamos en la autopista. Aun estamos en Detroit – Le aclaro pensando en lo marica que había sonado su razonamiento anterior.

- ¿Y Alice? – Volteo mirando el asiento trasero, como si la duende fuese tan pequeña como para esconderse allí detrás.

- Alice esta… - Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y en contra de todo razonamiento, el miedo volvió a arañarle el estomago. ¡Demonios! No debía preocuparse, Alice debía de estar bien, todo estaba bien.

- Edward ¿Dónde esta? – Bella sonaba algo desesperada y no le respondió. Repentinamente, lo golpeo con un suave puñetazo en uno de su bíceps derecho, tratando de sacarle la respuesta – ¡Dime! ¿Dónde esta Alice? – Bella se estaba alterando nuevamente. Cuando levanto el puño para golpearle nuevamente entonces hablo para evitarle que se lastimase la mano.

- Alice se quedo en el centro comercial. – Soltó la verdad a medias. Cuando la frase había tomado sentido en su mente, la vio fruncir el ceño completamente horrorizada.

- Pero… la mataran. – Vio sus ojos iluminarse con el brillo de las lagrimas y repentinamente su estomago dolió. – Tenemos que volver – Bella dijo con determinación.

- Es muy peligroso, no podemos…– Trató de hacerle entender.

- ¡Van a matar a Alice! – Bella le interrumpió completamente alterada.

Maldición el también estaba alterado, no necesitaba que ella le echase mas leña a su fuego. Su demonio se revolvió y trato de volver a someterlo. No podía dividirse ahora, tenía que ser racional.

- Isabella…- Comenzó con su mejor voz de psiquiatra.

-¡Tenemos que volver! ¡La mataran! – Bella vocifero completamente frenética mientras el daba bandazos para esquivar unos vehículos demasiado lentos. – Ellos mataran a Alice ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Como en un sueño observo como la mano sucia y magullada de ella se curvaba contra la manija de la puerta y apenas fue capaz de detenerla antes de que la abriera y se lanzase a la carretera.

- ¿Es que estas loca? – Grito casi fuera de si, zarandeándola mientras Bella luchaba como una fiera para soltarse de su agarre de acero. - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Te quieres morir? -

- ¡Suéltame! – Ella gritaba. Y en un arranque de furia cerro su mano con fuerza sobre su muñeca tratando de mantenerla alejada de la puerta. Bella grito de dolor y lo golpeo con toda la fuerza de su mano libre.

Tuvo que usar cada onza de autocontrol que alguna vez había poseído para no partirle el brazo en dos como una ramita. La castaña parecía poseída por algún espíritu maligno y se obligo a si mismo a calmarse. No podía detenerse, no podía llevarla a un hospital, Carlisle no podía ayudarle y Bella solo parecía más alterada a cada segundo que pasaba. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Miro la carretera de reojo y disminuyo la velocidad antes de tirar de ella lo suficiente, como para acercarla a su rostro. Soltó su muñeca solo para sostener su nuca, abarcando su cuello desde atrás y enredando los dedos en su oscuro cabello. En un par de segundos estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su calor sobre el rostro. Su cara antes pálida, ahora brillaba en un delicioso e intenso rubor, que sin poder evitarlo le hiso la boca agua. Sus orbes chocolate se abrieron al máximo dejando escapar una lágrima solitaria que recorrió el suave camino hasta sus sensuales labios rosados. Y un pinchazo de deseo proveniente de su ingle mezclado con el aroma intoxicarte de su sangre lo distrajo lo suficiente, como para que ella inspirase lista para gritar otra vez.

- Calla – Su voz ronca se derramo sobre sus labios y como por arte de magia ella obedeció.

Ella entorno los parpados y sus labios se entreabrieron, dándole un aspecto tan malditamente sensual, que antes de darse cuenta ardía de ganas de rozar su boca contra la suya. Su demonio exigió y demando que la besase y urgido por su propia necesidad rozo sus sensuales labios. Solo por pura curiosidad. Se dijo justo antes de que su mirada color caoba se perdiese y sus ojos se cerrasen. Bella se relajo en pocos segundos y solo entonces aflojo la presión de sus dedos sobre la arteria en su cuello que le había hecho perder la consciencia.

La acomodo en el asiento y también acomodo sus pantalones, que parecían haberse encogido de repente. Bella le había dado un susto de muerte y también lo había excitado en un santiamén. Y aunque el ya estaba mas que muerto, su amiguito parecía mas vivo que nunca. Sacudió la cabeza e inspiro profundamente tratando de estabilizarse. Solo le quedaba seguir con el plan y tentar a su suerte para que ella no recordase nada y todo saliera bien.

Forzando a su mente a alejar todo pensamiento sexual, se concentro completamente escudriñando cada pensamiento cercano mientras se aproximaba a la mansión. La gran puerta forjada se abrió y bordeo la casa dirigiéndose hasta el helipuerto detrás de la misma. Bella no podía quedarse en el estado ni un segundo mas, Victoria ya los había ubicado y esta era la manera mas rápida de poner distancia entre ellos.

Se detuvo muy cerca de helicóptero y agradeció que la lluvia hubiese cesado. Cargo a Bella en brazos casi sin respirar por miedo a que despertase nuevamente, y esta vez la besara de verdad, y la aseguro en el asiento del copiloto lo mas rápido que pudo. En apenas minutos ya se abrían paso en el aire. Sabia donde llevarla; no podía llevársela muy lejos como para que su familia no lo socorriera, aunque odiase el hecho necesitaba de su ayuda; pero tenia que alejar a Bella lo suficiente como para despistar a Victoria. En el aire le perdería la pista rápidamente.

Ile Parisienne era una pequeña isla remota ubicada en el lago superior, justo después de frontera con Canadá. A simple vista era imposible ver la cabaña de los Cullen oculta por los arboles, pero si tenias una vista de vampiro y sabias lo que andabas buscando, encontrar el pequeño claro hecho especialmente para el aterrizaje del costoso helicóptero era pan comido.

Aterrizo como todo un experto y por millonésima vez sus ojos volaron hacia Bella. Gracias al cielo seguía dormida, no había podido apartar los ojos de ella durante todo el viaje, temiendo y deseando que despertara y tuviese que repetir el truco. ¡Dios! Que marica era. Aquí estaba el deseando que la mujer que había destrozado su corazón se despertase histérica para poder besarla. Ni siquiera debería de estar pensando en besarla. Debería de estar pensando en como se vengaría de ella. Envolviéndola con su chaqueta, la tomo en brazos he hiso el recorrido hacia la casa en segundos.

La acogedora cabaña de madera de un piso, se ocultaba perfectamente entre los pinos. Equipada con todas las comodidades modernas pero con el toque rustico que caracterizaba a Rosalie y a Emmett. Sin querer pensar en lo que esos dos harían en esta cabaña, abrió la puerta pasando la diminuta sala de estar y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la única habitación.

Dejando a Bella sobre la gran cama, la cubrió con unas mantas que estaban a los pies del lecho, hasta que la calefacción hiciese su trabajo. La casa contaba su propio generador que funcionaba con la corriente del lago superior y no le faltaba prácticamente nada. Solo lo mejor para los Cullen, pensó sarcásticamente. Aunque no se quejaba de todo lo que un pequeño montón de dinero podía hacer.

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que todo empezó hasta cuando termino de cubrir el helicóptero con una lona y algunos arboles para que no fuese visible desde arriba. Se suponía que la isla estaba desierta y era un lugar protegido. El trabajo pesado y el aire fresco sin aquel endemoniado olor de Bella, le habían permitido aclarar su mente y dejar de pensar en sandeces que iban desde como se sentiría besarla e introducir su lengua en su boca, hasta como se sentiría introducir su lengua entre su otro par de labios. Así que ahora un poco más calmado, mucho más duro y con los pantalones más estrechos se había dirigido de regreso a la cabaña.

En cuanto puso un pie en el rustico porche, un timbre telefónico interrumpió el concierto de la naturaleza. No sabía que Rose y Emmett tenían teléfono. Quién diría que necesitaban comunicación, si venían a una isla desierta solo para tener sexo. Entro en la cabaña rápidamente y encontró el aparato en la encimera de la inutilizada cocina. El número de Carlisle se marcaba en la pantalla del aparato y el miedo que antes le había atacado, volvió a atenazarle el estomago. Su demonio se agito inquieto y sacudió la cabeza alejando sandeces, no era momento de ser mariquita, se dijo a si mismo.

- Hola… - Dijo aun medio dudoso.

- Pensé que nunca contestarías – La voz chillona de Alice le grito por el auricular y dejo salir el aire que no sabia que estaba conteniendo.

- Estaba ocupado ¿Como ha estado todo? – Se recostó en la encimera un poco mas relajado.

- Pues Jasper y Emmett se divirtieron mucho desmembrando un par de vampiros y todo esta en orden. – Añadió la duende en voz mas baja – No creas que te he perdonado Edward Cullen, vas a necesitar mucho mas que salvarme el pellejo ¿Me oyes? – Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

- Esos vampiros debieron de haberte cortado la lengua. – Le dijo preguntándose como aquel teléfono funcionaba.

- No me digas que estabas asustado. – Alice se burlo.

- ¡Ja! ...- Un grito interrumpió su respuesta mordaz y su miedo mas profundo se extendió por su espina dorsal. Tal vez Victoria los había encontrado.

- ¿Edward? – Preguntó Alice, pero ya era muy tarde, el aparato se había deslizado de sus manos y el ya corría hacia la habitación.

* * *

***Cancion infantil que dice: En un bosque de la china, la chinita se perdio **

**RR please!**

**Vamos chicas, ya saben que esa es mi paga y siento que fueron medio tacañas con el otro, espero que ahora se sientas mas generosas jajajaja. El tema de rr será tu sincera opinión sobre el capi :D**

**Las que dijeron que Mathew moría acertaron y las que dijeron que Edward llegaba también. Por si lo notaron, el capi iba a ser mas largo, pero decidí dejarlas con la intriga ¿A que soy mala? Jajajaja **

**Las amo!**

**SIN TI NADA SOY, PERO EN TI TODO LO PUEDO; EN CRISTO QUE ME FORTALECE.**


	11. Dolor

**_Primero quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la Meyer me presta a Edward los fines de semana y los días feriados :D_**

**_Nenas bellas, estaba un poco agetreada con los exmanes finales, pero ya por fin tengo vacaciones y ahora me dedicare completamente al fanfic. Aunque no lo crean falta poco para terminar, apenas 5 o 6 capis mas y empezaremos con otra nueva. _**

**_Espero que disfruten tanto como yo._**

**Capitulo 11**

**DOLOR**

Quien sabe de dolor, todo lo sabe.

**Dante Alighieri**

Nadie puede librar a los hombres del dolor, 

pero le será perdonado a aquel que 

haga renacer en ellos el valor para soportarlo.

**Selma Lagerlof**

**Bella.**

Dolía. Su pecho quemaba y ardía mientras desesperadamente trataba de respirar, pero el aire no parecía entrar lo suficientemente rápido. Su tortura era lenta y extremadamente dolorosa. Y se encontró a si misma rogando por una muerte temprana, pero esta no llegaba. Parecía que nada aliviaría su dolor.

Se revolvió entre el mar de telas que la envolvían, tratando de salir de su asfixiante abrazo. Su tórax se oprimía con cada latido estruendoso y fuerte, que parecían quemarla desde adentro. Y aquellos horribles alaridos que aporreaban las paredes, no hacían más que sumirla en la más profunda desesperación.

En cuanto logro incorporarse, cubrió sus oídos hasta que sus dedos dolieron y sus orejas resintieron, en un intento de bloquear aquel infernal sonido. Aunque le resulto inútil, aquellos gritos parecían colarse entre sus manos y taladrar bien profundo en su cerebro.

Todo su cuerpo latía dolorosamente, mientras imágenes horrendas y empapadas en sangre pasaron por detrás de sus parpados apretados. Una oleada de nauseas la recorrió y puntos de colores estallaron detrás de sus parpados apretados. Su mundo empezó a girar como en una frenética carrera de formula uno, e hizo todo lo que pudo por ignorar las contracciones de su estomago. Mathew estaba muerto y el peso de aquello casi fue demasiado para ella. El la había protegido y había muerto en su lugar, mientras ella solo se había ocultado y después se había largado dejando a su mejor amiga a merced de la muerte.

El dolor en su pecho la hiso plegarse sobre si misma, en un intento de no romperse mientras la desesperación se hacia con ella. Las lagrimas se deslizaron como gotas de acido por los diminutos cortes en su cara, hasta caer en los feos raspones de sus rodillas. Todo había sido su culpa, ella había matado todas esas personas. Joe el vigilante, Odette, Mathew, todos habían muerto por ella. Y su alma dolía por todos ellos.

Sus dedos abandonaron sus oídos para agarrotarse entre las hebras castañas de su cabello, tratando de combatir dolor con dolor. Solo cuando trato de chillar por su auto castigo noto que ya sus labios estaban separados y que era ella quien gritaba. Gritaba como quisiera haber gritado estando debajo de ese auto, gritaba casi tan alto como gritaba su alma, mientras se retorcía con sollozos que amenazaban con partirla en dos.

Lo más horrible de todo es que había querido ayudar, había querido hacer algo y no solo ocultarse como una maldita cobarde y dejar que todo el mundo se fuera a la mierda por su culpa. Pero en lugar de ello se quedo allí, rogando por no ser encontrada mientras veía aquel asesino destrozar a un hombre por pura diversión. Un recuerdo especialmente sangriento y horrible el hiso estremecerse y tirar de su cabello con fuerzas renovadas en un intento borrar aquello.

Nuevamente, el peso firme sobre sus hombros la hiso volver a la realidad de un salto y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo antes de enfocar los ojos en la persona frente a ella. Con su corazón doliendo y la sangre empañando su realidad, paso casi un minuto antes de que pudiera reconocer el rostro varonil frente a ella y casi otro minuto mas en que su cerebro procesase lo que le decía.

- Shh Shh Bella. – Edward.

Una parte suya en algún lugar del desastre que era su mente se preguntaba como no era capaz de reconocer a uno de sus mas grandes pesares, pero se sentía demasiado fuera de si misma como para procesar realmente esa información. No sentía nada más que dolor y pesar.

–Tranquila – su voz ronca y profunda, vibro dentro de ella aunque casi de inmediato le resto importancia.

No quería estar tranquila, quería estrellar cosas, quería maldecir, quería golpear a alguien, quería salir corriendo. Tiro de su pelo con frustración mientras negaba frenéticamente. La cama se hundió a su lado y se encogió un poco mas apretando las rodillas en su pecho sin importarle si enseñaba las bragas ¿No era eso lo que hacia para vivir?

La asquerosa humedad de su pecho se pego a sus muslos distrayéndola lo suficiente para que Edward tomase sus rígidos dedos entre los suyos y la hiciese soltar su cabello. Esto era casi amable de su parte y una parte de ella no quería su maldita compasión. No lo quería cerca, no quería sentirse reconfortada con su presencia, quería que se fuera, quería llorar su dolor a solas.

- Aléjate de mí… –Sollozo. – Bastardo. - ¿Esa era su voz? Joder que sonaba hecha mierda. – No quiero tu compasión. – Logro decir sin hipear

Pensó que la maldeciría y saldría pitando por la puerta mas cercana, como hacia últimamente. Pero contrario a todo, el muy maldito envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo que su corazón doliese y saltase con un recuerdo de lo perdido. En un genuino acto de rebeldía se revolvió tratando de liberarse, pero Edward no cedió. Parecía empeñado en multiplicar su miseria abrazándola mientras murmuraba palabras inteligibles.

Su consuelo dolió casi tanto el dolor de su culpa, su corazón sangro y su alma se retorció, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía malditamente reconfortada. Como si no estuviese luchando contra el mundo ella sola. Lloro y grito hasta que su garganta se quedo en carne viva, lloro por las vidas perdidas, lloro de impotencia, lloro por todo lo sucedido en los últimos dos días y extrañamente lloro por lo ocurrido hace dos años. Y aunque trato de alejarse de Edward incontadas veces, golpearlo y tirar de su cabello hasta que sus manos dolieron demasiado como para intentarlo otra vez, el no flaqueo en su determinación de sostenerla mientras ella se desmoronaba. El parecía firme y fuerte como la roca solida cubierta de terciopelo, mientras ella solo semejaba una masa temblorosa y enferma. Como la gelatina verde.

Aunque sabia que Edward estaba hablándole, su mente sumida en el completo caos, se negaba a entenderle. No tuvo fuerzas para preguntarle si podía repetir por enésima vez lo que había dicho, o para resistirse cuando la cargo en brazos. A penas emitió un quejido que se confundió entre sus propios sollozos cuando la incandescente bombilla del baño quiso freír sus dilatadas pupilas. Cerro los ojos fuertemente sintiendo como si tuviese arena detrás de sus parpados. Su mundo se inclino ligeramente y como en un sueño escucho el sonido del agua correr.

- Anda tenemos que limpiarte – Edward la sacudió y ella le entendió por fin.

Abrió los ojos apenas lo suficiente para distinguir que el la observaba con un severo ceño preocupado. Sintió deseos de gritarle, de preguntarle que alivio sentiría al lavar su cuerpo mientras su alma estaba machada por la muerte y si eso alejaría a Victoria de ella. Sabía muy bien que no se mantendría de pie debajo de ese chorro de agua ni que su vida dependiese de ello. Contrario a todos los deseos bullentes en su interior, cerro sus doloridos ojos, recostó la cabeza en su hombro y simplemente le ignoro lo mejor que pudo.

Después de demostrarle que si se podían incluir una docena de obscenidades en una sola oración, Edward reanudo la macha y con una mezcla de amarga satisfacción pensó que por fin la dejaría sola.

Las primeras cálidas gotas cayeron en su brazo como aviso, apenas un instante antes de que la lluvia cálida la empapase por completo. Edward se había metido con ella a la ducha. Abrió los ojos tanto como sus hinchados parpados se lo permitieron, antes de que el se deslizase hasta el piso y la sentara en su regazo. Las gotas de agua recorrían las facciones esculpidas de su rostro endurecido, pero hermoso y algo dentro de ella se pregunto que había pasado con el Edward que conoció.

- Eres tan malditamente terca – Le dijo con dientes apretados mientras sus manos suaves tanteaban su espalda apartando su cabello. Se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir sus dedos sobre el vestido y antes de que reuniera la voz suficiente para preguntar, el sonido de la tela al rasgarse lleno el espacio de su silencio.

-Pero que…- Su garganta se resintió y fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que la dejase en ropa interior y arrojase el vestido sangrante fuera de la ducha, hacia el piso del baño.

Entonces comprendió; la lana del vestido había absorbido casi tanta sangre como la que había en el cuerpo de Mathew. El agua había ablandado las partes endurecidas y la asquerosa tela parecía sangrar como un animal herido. Eso lo hacia inutilizable y una tentación peligrosa para un vampiro vegetariano.

Fijo los ojos en Edward, notando que apenas quedaba un rastro de dorado en sus pupilas oscurecidas y con un extraño cosquilleo de miedo y placer una vocecita en su cabeza volvió a advertirle que el saltaría sobre ella en cualquier momento. Aunque esta vez no sabría decir si saltaría a por su cuello o a por otra cosa.

Su corazón salto mientras pensaba que no podía culparlo. Una chica semidesnuda y cubierta de sangre en su regazo debía de estar en el top 10 de las fantasías eróticas para vampiros, justo después del sadomasoquismo.

Alice.

No había querido preguntar por su amiga, por miedo a que algo horrible le haya pasado. Eso seria demasiado para ella, no podría vivir sabiendo que había sido la culpable de su muerte. El dolor clavo sus garras en ella y enterró las uñas en sus palmas para contrarrestarlo. Alzando la mandíbula se decidió a preguntar, tenia que saber de una ves por todas.

- ¿Alice…?- Su voz era un desastre, pero aun así Edward pareció entenderle.

- Ella esta a salvo - Esas pocas palabras sacaron el último atisbo de fuerza dentro de ella y se desplomo sobre su pecho, por primera vez en la noche, llorando de felicidad mientras el agua parecía llevarse sus penas.

**Xoxoxo**

Suaves rayos de sol le iluminaron el rostro, calentándola y arrancándola lentamente de los brazos de Morfeo. Poco a poco cada musculo dolorido y agarrotado en su cuerpo se estiro, rozándose deliciosamente desnuda sobre la superficie suave y mullida de la cama y moldeándose contra la perfecta dureza del cuerpo a su lado. Un suspiro placentero se abrió paso entre sus labios y sus parpados un tanto hinchados apenas se abrieron un poco, resistiéndose a la luz.

Un Edward despeinado yacía junto a ella, con un brazo rodeando protectoramente su cintura. La luz del sol se partía el miles de fragmentos al chocar con la pálida piel de su rostro y pecho en un espectáculo grandioso, el era tan hermoso que dolía. Sus orbes dorados la miraban con tanta intensidad que parecían querer ver a través de ella y dentro de su pecho sintió su corazón redoblar la marcha. A penas una delgada sabana separaba su cuerpo desnudo de el y sintió sus mejillas calentarse al mismo tiempo que su zona sur.

Se incorporo tan rápido, que apenas tuvo tiempo de aferrar la sabana a su pecho a lo que un mareo la azotaba. Puntos negros bailaron en su visión mientras veía a Edward desperezarse como un gran gato. ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormida? ¿Por qué demonios estaba desnuda? Quería salir corriendo, no mejor aun, quería que el se largara. Estaba despeinada, sonrojada, desnuda y excitada y lo mas horrible era que el lo sabia. Su sonrisa ladina y burlona hablaba por si sola, y por si tenia alguna duda, la dura erección en sus jeans era una prueba irrefutable.

El le dirigió una lenta y oscura mirada desde sus piernas hasta su rostro, encendiendo sin tocar cada parte de su cuerpo. Sintió sus pezones endurecerse al mismo tiempo que una placentera contracción en su sexo la hacia tensarse. Sus ojos como el oro oscurecido se clavaron en los suyos, como una invitación sin palabras que estuvo bastante cerca de aceptar.

Un pinchazo doloroso atravesó la espesa neblina de deseo en su mente. Este no era su Edward. Anoche había visto preocupación en sus ojos, había sentido ternura en sus palabras y en verdad había sentido que el compartía su dolor, había sido casi igual que antes. Pero ahora a pesar del fuego en sus ojos que la hacia derretirse, podía distinguir perfectamente aquella frialdad con que la había enfrentado desde que apareció en su departamento; aquel muro que se había levantado entre ellos había vuelto. Edward solo la miraba con pura lujuria, nada más.

Y aunque una parte de ella dolió por aquello, se dijo a si misma que no debería de haber nada mas. Nunca hubo nada más. El jugo con ella hasta el hastió y ahora le interesaba su cuerpo, fin de la historia. Tal vez incluso estuvo fingiendo durante toda la noche, como una forma de llegar a ella y poder escurrirse entre sus piernas.

Apretó los dientes y respiro profundo un par de veces cuando un zarpazo doloroso le atravesó el pecho. Dos podían jugar al mismo juego, el estaba notoriamente interesado y ella había aprendido algunos trucos durante los últimos dos años. Por Dios si era Isabella Swan, había a aprendido a conquistar y comer el corazón de un hombre, de una forma que haría sentir orgullosa a cualquier viuda negra. Había sido tonta en mostrarle su debilidad y dejarle que se aprovechara de ella, pero le demostraría de que estaba hecha.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que desapareciera de su vista para tener unos minutos de paz pero tenia que jugar bien sus cartas. No seria correcto caerle a golpes y gritarle que se largara, después de cuan "amable" y "desinteresado" había sido anoche. Aun así se aclaro la garganta y separo sus labios para pedirle un poco de privacidad, como las personas civilizadas.

- Edward… – Comenzó con voz un poco rota, su garganta aun dolía, pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo por sonar entera.

– Mi camisa esta sobre la calefacción junto a tu ropa interior. – El la interrumpió mientras se incorporaba flexionando sus deliciosos músculos en el proceso.

¿Deliciosos? Concéntrate Bella, solo pídele un poco de privacidad.

- ¿Por qué me quitaste mi ropa interior? – Se encontró preguntando en cambio. Debía de aprender a morder su lengua cuando no pudiera controlarla.

-No quería que pescaras un resfrió. – Edward se encogió de hombros con expresión inocente y sus manos picaron por las ganas de golpearle.

–No voy a usar tu ropa, prefiero andar desnuda. – Llena de ira, hablo lo más fuerte que pudo.

– Eso se puede arreglar.- Su voz baja y ronca vibro a través de ella mientras el le sonreía aun de pie junto a la cama. - Estamos en una isla desierta Isabella. – Anoche el la había llamado Bella, recordó apretando la sabana en un puño.

- Esta cabaña pertenece a Rosalie y a Emmett. Ellos vienen aquí solo para tener sexo – Su voz bajo una octava en el ultimo momento y la palabra sexo pareció clavarse profundamente entre sus piernas. – Así que no hay ni una sola pieza de ropa en todo el lugar -

¿Nada más? ¿Solo la camisa de Edward y nada más? Tenia que estar bromeando

-Estas mintiendo solo para poder verme desnuda – le acuso. ¡Dios! Que un rayo la partiera ¿Es que no podía solo asentir y dejar que se valla?

-Si quisiera verte desnuda ya te hubiese arrancado esa sabana de las manos – Edward la enfrento y sin poder evitarlo tenso el agarre sobre la sabana.

No estaba lista para jugar, tenia que reagrupar sus ideas, tenia que prepararse y planear sus movimientos. Y para eso necesitaba estar sola. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando lo observo dar unos pasos hacia la calefacción en una esquina para tomar su camisa.

- ¡Espera, no te la lleves! – No se iba a quedar desnuda, la camisa era mejor que nada. – Me la pondré. – Dijo un poco mas bajo.

- ¿Qué? No te escuche – Edward la miro expectante.

- ¡Dije que me la pondré! – Le grito enojada mientras su garganta ardía.

-Oh que lastima, tenia la esperanza de verte pasearte en cueros. – La naturalidad de sus palabras era desmentida por el tono ronco y bajo de su voz. Con un estremecimiento lo observo caminar en dirección a la puerta.

- Maldito bastardo – Mascullo entre dientes mientras lo veía sonreír y dar un portazo.

* * *

**NeNas que les parecio? espero que me digan su teoria de que pasara?**

**Agradecimientos especiales a estas hermosas niñás que me siguen apesar de mis atrasos y las que me an encontrado interezante dentro de este mar de historias.**

**NAIARA23, Chikanime, Maeva, samirasama cullen, Estefaniaalicecullen, allie c.s, lilihello, lizzy90, sonora31, amerytoh, darky1995, otrisha.**

******SIN TI NADA SOY, PERO EN TI TODO LO PUEDO; EN CRISTO QUE ME FORTALECE.**  



	12. El Fuego De La Venganza

**_Primero quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la Meyer me presta a Edward los fines de semana y los días feriados _****_:D_**

**Mis mas sinceras disculpas para alaluzdelaluna ya que le prometi que seria mi esclava/beta, pero gracias a la presion de mis seguidoras en otro foro tuve que hacer este capitulo un precipitado. Pero te advierto que te vayas preparando para el siguiente wajajajaja.**

**En fin nenas tarde un monton en volver a escribir y en menos de una semana esto fue lo que salio, espero que les guste. **

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**El fuego de la venganza**_

**En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre.**

**Friedrich Nietzsche**

**El que juega con fuego se puede quemar.**

**Anónimo.**

**No existe animal más invencible que una mujer, ni fuego ni fiera tan implacable.**

**Aristófanes**

**Edward.**

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al mismo tiempo que el olor invadía sus fosas nasales. La boca se le hiso agua mientras la adrenalina se disparaba en su interior. Apretó la mandíbula pensando que su presa estaba bien cerca.

Sus oídos se concentraron en aquel enloquecedor latido y el cazador en su interior se deleito con su olor a miedo. Una sonrisa felina se extendió por su rostro cuando escucho una rama al partirse. Ya tenía su ubicación. Sus ojos captaron el rápido intento de escape de su presa, como si esta se hubiese movido en cámara lenta. Y con habilidad natural, estiro sus manos de dedos curvos, aferrando de un salto la presa asustada y zangoloteante al mismo tiempo que las navajas de sus dientes se abrían paso hacia las venas en su cuello.

La sangre espesa y caliente invadió su boca a lo que su deliciosa captura se retorcía y gemía. Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente mientras el fuego en su garganta se apagaba como por arte de magia. Se alejo apenas unos centímetros para liberar el gemido que subía por su garganta. El éxtasis liquido se derramo entre sus dedos antes de que pudiera volver a hundir sus dientes en aquel cuello. El placer era una avalancha que azotaba su cerebro al mismo tiempo que sentía la misma vida llenarle y extenderse dentro de su cuerpo. Cada sorbo era pura ambrosia hecha por los dioses, cada ves que succionaba del cuello tan dispuesto semejaba un pequeño clímax, que volvía a empezar con el trago siguiente.

El problema radicaba en que no se estaba tirando a nadie. Se estaba alimentando por el amor de dios y la maldita cosa lo estaba poniendo más caliente de lo que ya estaba.

Estaba seguro que si abrazaba un trozo de madera en pocos segundos lo convertiría carbón. Aflojo su agarre sobre el ciervo inerte dejándolo caer al suelo totalmente frustrado.

No había funcionado. Había pensado que alimentándose podría liberar parte del fuego que lo consumía pero solo le había echado combustible a su fogata. Estaba mas caliente que esta mañana, mas duro que anoche y definitivamente mas frustrado que en toda su larga y aburrida vida.

Dios Bella iba a acabar con el. Ella seria su perdición. Se había controlado solo por obra y gracia del espíritu santo, para no arrancarle la ropa interior cuando estaba con ella en la ducha. Aunque no estaba seguro si dios había escuchado su petición, le había rogado durante la media hora que la tuvo sentada en su regazo, que no lo dejara hacer nada estúpido.

Desde el fondo de su frio corazón había querido ayudar a Bella. Joder que se había quedado con ella a pesar de sus gritos e intentos de alejarlo, que casi lo habían sacado de quicio y en cambio la había abrazado, amoldando su suave figura a la suya y le había susurrado palabras de consuelo. Sus intenciones eran completamente maricas e inocentes, hasta que había decidido que era la hora del baño y ese estúpido vestido comenzó a sangrar.

Sabia que era un mal momento para pensar en sexo, Bella había estado completamente destrozada apenas con fuerza para hipear y sollozar y eso había ablandado aquella parte marica en el y no pudo irse como ella le grito y luego le rogo un montón de veces que hiciera. Aunque el no tenia toda la culpa de sus malos pensamientos ¿Que vampiro en su sano juicio, o sin juicio alguno, no se excitaría con una belleza cubierta de sangre en su regazo?

El no era un santo, pensó mientras miraba al ciervo muerto a sus pies. El era todo lo contrario. Extrayendo el cuchillo de caza de sus pantalones, se dispuso atrabajar sobre el animal. Seguramente por eso había hecho caso de aquel malvado ayudante de Satán que le había susurrado que desnudara a Bella.

Luego de que ella había caído rendida sobre su pecho y después de haberle limpiado sus heridas lo mejor que pudo sin respirar, había caído en la tentación. Su piel ardiente, cremosa y suave apenas cubierta por un par de bragas de seda y un sostén demasiado pequeño, que más que cubrirlos resaltaba las cimas pecaminosas de sus pechos.

¡Dios! no podía evitar preguntarse como seria completamente desnuda. Una suave areola rozada justo en el borde de la copa izquierda del sujetador le sacaba la lengua, burlándose de el y tentando su deseo. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, su nariz ligeramente enrojecida, la larga curva de sus pestañas, su boca carnosa y suave que con apenas un roce, lo había dejado rogando por mas, su pelo húmedo aun, debido a su torpeza al tratar de secarla.

Todo en ella era una maldita tentación en la que estuvo gustoso de caer. Así que como un adolescente enfermo, había cedido a sus deseos fabricando una y mil excusas para justificarse. Sus bragas tenían que secarse y seguramente podría contraer un resfriado con ese sujetador empapado. ¡Ja! Si como no y el era el hada de los dientes, con un tutu de color rosa y todo.

Cortó trozos del ciervo casi sin ver, además no era como si se fuera a cortar una mano o algo por no prestar atención. Frustrado saco de su bolsillo varios trozos de tela con los que comenzó a envolver la carne rosada del animal.

No quería recordar el gracioso lunar oscuro que adornaba su tierno pezón derecho, ni su vientre plano que ahora luciría una cicatriz de batalla debajo de su tentador ombligo. Mucho menos quería recodar las llamas que lamieron sus testículos al descubrir que no había ni un solo pelo en su pubis.

Se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor tal vez buscando alguien quien pudiese interrumpir su línea de pensamiento. Justo ahora como en aquel momento se sentía como un niño muy malo al que habían sorprendido haciendo una travesura. La diferencia radicaba en que anoche, alguien definitivamente lo había sorprendido.

Justo en el momento en que paseaba sus ojos por aquella piel de pecado, dando rienda suelta a su lado malvado mientras su mente elucubraba cosas prohibidas en algunos estados. Como si hubiera sido un castigo divino. El teléfono lo había hecho saltar dentro de su piel y había cubierto a Bella en un pestañeo.

La malvada bruja de Alice tenia que tener alguna video cámara grabándole, ya que no había manera de que la enana pudiera ser tan oportuna. Suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba el ciervo para los pequeños carroñeros que olía esparcidos por el bosque. Después de ladrarle algunos monosílabos a manera de respuestas a sus preguntas de por que le había colgado y no había vuelto a contestar a sus llamadas, la duende malévola le había recordado que tenia que alimentar a Bella hasta que ella pudiera llegar con comida para humanos.

Como si el no tuviera suficientes problemas. Por eso había cazado al ciervo… bueno, por eso y por que su olor lo había atormentado toda la noche, instalando el infierno en su garganta. Mucho mas de los que sus sueños masoquistas en aquel apartamento de Brasil podían desear.

Aunque apenas vio su piel desnuda unos segundos, gracias a la interrupción de Alice, aquellos trozos de puro alabastro se habían quedado grabado en el a fuego y el mismísimo Belcebú se encargo de que no se le olvidara un solo detalle durante toda la noche, mientras ella se retorcía entre sus brazos.

Claro, solo a una persona tan cuerda como el, se le ocurriría hacerle caso a una chica que hablaba en sueños cuando le pedía que la abrazara. Pero algo bastante idiota y marica dentro de el no pudo negarse y había pagado su amabilidad con una noche atado al potro de tortura del mismísimo Satanás

- Estoy jodido – Susurro para si mismo tomando una gran bocanada de innecesario pero tranquilizante aire del bosque.

Esto había empezado como un viaje de perdón y reconciliación, se había convertido en desengaño y dolor y había terminado en odio y venganza. Se suponía que debía idear como vengarse de ella, no andar babeando detrás de sus bragas. Las que probablemente habían visto todos los hombres de Nueva York, sin contar los de otro estado. Frunció el ceño sintiendo su ira revolverse dentro de el y emprendió la marcha.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**Bella.**

Estaba en una casa diferente; eso lo había notado anoche, aunque no le había dado tanta importancia hasta ahora. Las amplias ventanas con suaves cortinas crema mostraban un hermoso paisaje de arboles y cielo azul, lo que significaba que estaba en medio de un bosque en algún lugar.

La puerta de madera clara frente a la cama de cuatro postes en la que se encontraba estaba cerrada, al contrario la puerta del lujoso baño a su derecha que permanecía abierta y aun con la luz encendida. Como un recordatorio de lo ocurrido anoche.

Hace unas horas no se había inmutado pero ahora, a la luz del día, su estomago se retorció y se reprendió por no haber hecho algo para evitarlo y dejar que las cosas llegasen hasta ese extremo. Debía de haber reconocido el peligro y haber peleado con mas fuerza, lanzado insultos con mayor agudeza y jurado sobre la tumba de su pez dorado que podía bañarse sola.

A quien quería engañar. Lanzando un suspiro trato de peinar su cabello con las manos, pero el tirón de los raspones en sus codos la hicieron desistir. Sabía que en el estado de histeria en que se encontraba anoche, no hubiera reconocido a su propia madre. Odiándose por ser tan débil, miro a su alrededor.

Las paredes de un azul más claro que el cielo combinaba con los intricados diseños del edredón blanco que yacía a sus pies. Una peinadora y un armario ambos de madera clara, junto con la cama conformaban el mobiliario de la sencilla y elegante habitación.

Se incorporó tentando el frio del piso con las puntas de sus pies, antes de envolverse en una sabana ponerse de pie. Se sostuvo de uno de los postes antes de dirigirse con paso tambaleante hacia la calefacción.

Rápidamente se puso las bragas y el sostén. Paso los dedos por la cicatriz en forma de media luna debajo de su ombligo y un estremecimiento la recorrió. Obligándose a bajar la bilis devuelta a su estomago, le dio una ultima mirada desdeñosa antes de ponerse la camisa blanca de mangas largas.

Aquella horrible cosa aun olía como el y su mente se dividió entre ganas de arrancársela del cuerpo y ganas de estrechar las solapas contra su nariz. Los faldones apenas le llegaban a la mitad del muslo y tuvo que doblar los puños un par de veces para poder ver sus propias manos pero estaría bien.

Abriendo la puerta que había permanecido cerrada, entro al moderno y acogedor salón. Hermosamente decorado con un par de sofás de cuero negro. Las suaves cortinas de gasa completaban el mobiliario, junto a una extraña mesita de hierro torcido en hermosas flores. Tocando su intricado diseño noto que estaba bien asegurada a las tablas del suelo. El salón se comunicaba con una pequeña área que parecía ser la cocina. Aunque seguramente la cocina solo estaba para mantener la idea de era una casa.

Edward no estaba por ninguna parte y al notar que estaba sola, su corazón se acelero. No era que estuviese asustada ni nada por el estilo, solo tenía un trauma reciente (donde se había enfrentado con la muerte) que superar.

Enfrentar su trauma, pan comido, pensó mientras miraba de reojo cada rincón de la casa. Su vista cayó en la delgada encimera que hacia las veces del desayunador; había un delgado teléfono negro. Que extraño, un teléfono en medio del bosque. ¿No que Emmett y Rose solo tenían sexo en este lugar? ¿Para que querrían un teléfono? Al levantarlo noto que no era un teléfono común y corriente, sino un equipo satelital de ultimo modelo. ¿Los Cullen tendrían su propio satélite? Definitivamente lo que los Cullen no tenían era por que no existía aun.

Bueno ya que estaba aquí debía de aprovecharlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces marco a su madre. Nadie respondió pero dejo un mensaje indicándole que estaba bien y que volvería a llamar luego. Marco nuevamente pero esta ves a Dimitri, no había logrado hablar con el hace dos días. Nuevamente el su móvil sonó y sonó sin respuesta alguna. Dejando un precipitado mensaje, colgó suspirando.

Sintiéndose repentinamente activa camino hasta la gran chimenea en el centro del salón. Las llamas titilantes la calentaron al mismo tiempo que la hipnotizaron con su belleza. El fuego era hermoso y seductor, con su baile sensual te encandilaba hasta que te olvidaras de su poder destructor. Ella debía de ser como el fuego, seductora y sensual para luego poder destruir y arrasar así como lo Edward lo había hecho con ella.

xoxoxoxoxox

**Edward.**

El ciervo debía servir para alimentar a la princesa de hielo. Aunque esta mañana no se había mostrado nada fría. Al contrario, la princesa de hielo se había derretido y el ni siquiera la había tocado. Sonrió muy a su pesar. A penas la había mirado y su pulso estallo en sus oídos cantando una sudorosa y jadeante melodía para el, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus pezones endurecidos la habían delatado y como para probarle que no estaba equivocado, su delicioso olor había excitado su nariz tanto como había incitado su erección.

Joder cuanto había deseado meter la nariz de entre sus piernas. Aunque no solo era su nariz la que quería visitar aquel lugar, el sentimiento era compartido por algunas partes de su anatomía.

Maldición.

Después de recitar una retahíla de improperios que escandalizarían a un marinero, encerró el cuchillo en puño hasta que se volvió masilla entre sus dedos. Debía dejar de pensar en eso. El estaba enojado, no importaba lo que Alice dijera, Bella se había burlado de el y mientras el sufría en esa pocilga, Bella tomaba champan en brazos de aquel modelo afeminado.

Suspiro profundamente. En lo que le parecieron unos segundo, pudo ver la cabaña de madera engullida por el follaje del bosque. La malvada sirena estaría allí, vestida solo con la camisa que le había dejado. Señor Jesús, no estaba listo para eso. Las cosas que podía hacer con esa camisa y la visión de tu tentador cuerpo desnudo aun le atormentaban.

Se sentía como si estuviese poseído por un adolescente lleno de hormonas. Por dios ¡Si tenia casi un siglo de vida! No podía comportarse como un mozuelo emocionado. Cuadro los hombros y respiro profundamente, como si se preparase a si mismo para el campo de batalla. Abrió la puerta y casi hecho a correr cuando el deleitoso olor a fresias y lavanda abofeteo su delicada nariz. A pesar de haberse alimentado, su garganta cosquilleo como un recordatorio de que siempre tendría espacio para más. Tranquilo Edward contrólate.

Contuvo la respiración y entro en la casa pasando por la hermosa sala y con la determinación de un kamikaze fue directamente hacia la cocina. Si es que podía llamarse así al espacio que estaba divido de la sala por un desayunador inutilizado.

No había nada en aquel lugar, apenas tenían una nevera y un microondas que seguro servían a los propósitos sexuales de Emmett y Rose. Propósitos sexuales… concéntrate Edward. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos y preparar el ciervo para Bella. En realidad nunca había cocinado, pero se imaginaba que después de ver un millón de veces como se hacia en las películas, asar carne no debería de ser tan difícil ¿NO?

Tomo dos pequeños trozos y los demás los dejo en la pequeña nevera que lo único que contenía era una pequeña bolsa de cuero negro. Sacudiéndose los pensamientos impuros puso manos a la obra. Lavo el ciervo y a modo de pinchos para la carne, tomo unas flechas que Emmett usaba para cazar de ves en cuando y clavo en ellos los trozos lo mejor que pudo. No tenia ningún condimento pero en fin, solo no quería que Bella muriese de inanición antes de que la enana llegara, no que se diera un festín culinario.

Su mente divagaba mientras colocaba las piezas de carne en la gran chimenea del salón. Inanición significaba…. Hambre… El tenía mucha hambre… Estaba famélico por una probadita del néctar que solo había podido olfatear esta mañana.

¡Dios! Edward ¡Ya es suficiente! Debía de dejar de pensar en sexo y en Bella juntos. Ya que era un hombre y no podría dejar de pensar en sexo ni en un millón de años, tenía que apartar el objetivo de su venganza de los placeres carnales.

Esperen un momento, hablando de ella ¿Dónde se había metido? Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta de la única habitación. Ella ya tendría que haber salido a torturarlo. Agudizo su oído pero todo lo que pudo escuchar fue el agua correr. ¿Se estaba dando un baño? O se había escapado.

Eso no habría tenido sentido, con todos lo peligros que la perseguían, el era la ultima de sus preocupaciones. Además hubiera captado su esencia en el bosque de inmediato. Tal vez algo le había pasado, tal vez estaba histérica nuevamente y estaba haciendo algo estúpido. Se precipito hacia la puerta pero solo por si se equivocaba la abrió bien despacio.

Casi un metro mas adelante, se entreabría a su izquierda la puerta del lavabo. Poniendo especial atención en escuchar antes de entrar en acción estilo Rambo, inclino ligeramente su cabeza para lograr una mejor percepción. El sonido dulce de su corazón lleno el silencio, entonando algo que se parecía mas a un concierto de rock que a su ritmo desacompasado de costumbre. A regañadientes suspiro aliviado, el ritmo rápido y pesado del martilleo en sus oídos le decía que estaba viva, algo agitada, pero viva.

- Mmm – Escucho, mientras un extraño escalofrió lo recorría.

Parecía que ella murmuraba algo, pero eso era todo lo que podía escuchar. La interferencia del agua de la ducha, que parecía caer a velocidad de masaje sobre su piel, hacia que no fuera capaz de distinguir sus palabras. Y que lo aspen si no quería saber lo que era.

Se esforzó un poco mas, esta ves dando unos pasos hasta la puerta entre abierta. Parecía un crio espiando a la chica de sus sueños, pero se sacudió los pensamientos. Esto era pura investigación adulta. No podía saber si Bella necesitaba ayuda si no entendía lo que decía.

Apenas era posible que uno de sus ojos husmeara dentro, pero era suficiente. El baño era lo más lujoso de toda la casa, hacia la derecha la hermosa tina era tan grande como para meter un oso en ella y la cabina de la ducha en la que había estado anoche con Bella, tenia todas las formas de hidromasajes conocidas por el hombre. Al fondo el lavabo y el retrete de lujo. Pero lo más importante de todo el baño, era la pared izquierda recubierta de espejos.

Su mirada la busco, bebiendo sus formas en el espejo. Su pelo mojado era golpeado por el agua que se esparcía recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Justo lo que el quería hacer. Pequeños chorros caían de las puntas de su cabello a la graciosa curva de sus nalgas, mientras un pinchazo de celos le pateaba el estomago. Sus pechos semejaban dos reducidas cascadas, donde las gotas de agua saltaban gustosas de las pequeñas puntas rosas de sus pezones.

Un jadeo seguido del retumbar intenso de su corazón, le hiso tensar su agarre sobre la puerta. Sin pensar su mirada se dirigió a la suave cara femenina ¿Sera que lo habrá visto? Pero la expresión relajada de sus ojos cerrados le negó la sospecha. Su boca pecaminosa y ligeramente entreabierta recitaba cosas inteligibles aun para sus agudos oídos.

El movimiento de su mano con dedos delicados llamo su atención. La siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio interrumpir el flujo del agua al posarse sobre uno de sus pechos. Sus dedos suaves apretaron su pezón endurecido bruscamente y otro jadeo se abrió camino por sus oídos hasta su cerebro. Como si le hubieran robado la voluntad su mirada cayo hasta su entrepierna, donde su otra mano suave y habilidosa resbalaba sobre sus pliegues seguramente hinchados y endurecidos.

Bella no necesitaba ayuda, se estaba ayudando ella misma. Su mente le grito que saliese de allí, al mismo tiempo que su parte malvada le instaba a quedarse. Su erección quería escapar de sus pantalones, casi tanto como el quería escapar de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No quería cometer una locura como quedarse de voyerista o entrar como un caballero educado y ofrecerse voluntario para sustituir sus dedos con por su lengua.

- OH Dios – Eso si lo escucho al pesar de los ruidos anteriores.

Su largo pelo caoba rozo sus nalgas cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, vencida y dominada por el placer. Su boca era castigada duramente por las perlas de sus dientes pero aun así no era suficiente, cada gemido estallaba como una bomba nuclear en sus oídos. Sus dedos estimulaban sus pezones al mismo tiempo que su otra mano atormentaba sin misericordia al centro de placer entre sus piernas.

Debía salir de allí ahora mismo, pero el traidor de su cuerpo no le obedecía. Su mirada estaba cautivada y su cerebro completamente seducido y maravillado. La belleza de la visión era completamente hipnotizante. El cuerpo femenino se tenso al mismo tiempo que su amiguito golpeaba con fuerza las puertas de su bragueta y pensó que estaba absolutamente perdido.

xoxoxoxoxxoxo

**Bella**

Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente y su cuerpo se tensaba mientras sus dedos le otorgaban misericordiosamente el toque que necesitaba para explotar. Su garganta resintió pero aun así grito, llenando la habitación con los gemidos que había estado conteniendo.

– ¡Dimitri! OH siii Ahhhh. – Fue la nota final de su sinfonía, pero antes de mirar el espejo sabia que Edward no estaría allí para verla sonreir.

* * *

**No me maten!**

**Especialmente tu alaluzdelaluna SORRY!**

**Las otras nenas me amenazaron con el potro de tortura si no publicaba.**

**Dejen su comentario, no sean malucas!**


	13. El Cazador

**_ Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la Meyer me presta a Edward los fines de semana y los días feriados _****_:D_**

**CAPITULO 13**

**El cazador**

_**En el bosque de amor, soy**__**cazador**__**furtivo;**_

_**te acecho entre dormidos y tupidos follajes.**_

_**Ramon Lopez Velarde**_

_**Edward.**_

- ¡Maldición! – gritó mientras se paseaba por el bosque como león enjaulado.

Esa pequeña zorra. Esta mañana se había puesto caliente por el y luego la muy furcia había gritado el nombre de ese afeminado mientras se corría. Alborotó sus cabellos en un gesto de pura frustración. Su lado oscuro burbujeaba como aceite hirviendo en su interior clamando por destrozar algo o a alguien. Estaba seguro que si tuviera la oportunidad de ver a ese humano de pacotilla lo partiría en dos como una ramita.

No es que estuviera celoso. Era solo que… solo que… ¡Maldita sea! Era un cerdo egoísta y odiaba con toda su alma que ella hubiese gritado el nombre de ese imbécil y no el suyo. Algo ilógico considerando el hecho de que ella lo odiaba, pero no le ponía negar que el la atraía. Esto solo podía ser obra del mas cruel de los demonios y que ahora mismo debería de estarse partiendo de risa con su reacción.

Todo le pasaba por ser tan pendejo. Por ir detrás de su ella como perrito faldero y en ambas ocasiones, había recibido una patada de vuelta a la realidad. Estaba hecho una furia, tanto por dentro como por fuera. No podía ser; ella no pudo haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. La Bella que conoció no podía haberse transformado en una malvada zorra de la noche a la mañana. Estaba seguro que ella se había hecho la mosca muerta todo el tiempo.

Sin pensarlo clavo los dedos en el tronco de un gran pino, arrancándolo del suelo para arrojarlo sobre otro árbol. Estaba tan enojado. Había olvidado su venganza por cuidar de ella y la muy bruja clamaba el nombre de otro. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula en un intento de contenerse para no destrozar nada más.

La rabia hervía como la lava en su interior y trató de canalizarla pensando en su venganza. El era el cazador, era el león y ella la oveja. No podía creer que se había dejado golpear tantas veces por una simple humana. La haría arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, la haría probar lo que era un verdadero infierno.

La casería comenzaba.

xoxoxo

_**Bella.**_

Acarició levemente el bajo relieve imprimido por los dedos de Edward sobre la puerta el baño. Pensó sonriendo que le había dado un golpe bajo. Nadie hubiera imaginado que la ovejita podía ser capaz de aprender karate y darle una buena paliza al león arrogante. Mucho menos que la torpe santurrona de Bella Swan, podría ser capaz de dar un espectáculo digno de la más perdida de las meretrices.

Su expresión se ensombreció y dejo de acariciar las huellas de sus dedos. Ojala le hubiera dolido igual que una puñalada en su negro corazón.

Ella había sido débil. Casi se había vuelto loca cuando el la abandono. Había llegado a pensar que su corazón y su vida se habían ido con el y que por ende no tenia nada por que vivir. Y tal ves habría hecho exactamente lo que el pensó que haría; algo imprudente o estúpido como arrojarse de un acantilado esperando a que el viniese a salvarla. Pero el cometió el error de subestimarla. No pensó que ella podía seguir adelante y hacer una vida aun más fantástica de lo que jamás se había atrevido a soñar.

Y después de abandonarla a su suerte, había llegado presentándose como su salvador y la solución a sus problemas, al mismo tiempo que la insultaba y maltrataba. Azotó la puerta en un arranque de ira mientras sentía la mas pura de las rabias latir espesa en sus venas. No le importaba si el escuchaba su escándalo, estaba segura que si se materializase frente a ella, trataría de estrangularlo sin importar las consecuencias.

Sin reparar en su error, el muy estúpido de Edward la había subestimado dos veces. La muerte de Mathew la había afectado profundamente y su vida se había puesto patas arriba en tan solo 2 días. Se había visto mal pero el se aprovecho claramente de ella. Había amanecido desnuda y muy acurrucada en sus brazos. ¿Pensó que se tragaría esa historia del resfriado? Muy dulce, muy comprensivo y puro hielo en su interior.

Lo odiaba. Pensó mientras las lagrimas ardían como el acido en el borde de sus parpados. Lo odiaba por que la confundía con su amabilidad para luego ultrajarla con sus palabras. La acariciaba justo antes de abofetearla. Deseaba con toda su alma que no le afectaran sus palabras, sus acciones o sus miradas. Pero su traicionero corazón no hacia más darle serenatas a su oído delicado y su piel enajenada no hacia más que erizarse con cada mirada.

Suspiro mirando las paredes azul claro, pensando en lo calmada que se sentiría mirando el cielo. Bajo la mirada y un ligero humo que se enredaba en sus tobillos le llamo la atención. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su corazón galopo y su vista se nublo un poco. Sacudiendo la cabeza abrió la puerta y camino despacio hacia el salón ligeramente nublado. Se pregunto mitad en broma, si Edward estaría tratando de quemar la casa con ella dentro, pero aun así su corazón seguía dando saltos.

Sin su permiso, sus ojos curiosos recorrieron la estancia exquisitamente decorada, buscando la fuente de tanto alboroto. Su nariz se saturo con el suave olor a quemado y sus pies descalzos tocaban con cuidado la madrera fría, como si en cualquier momento todo pudiese entrar en combustión espontanea.

Se acerco hasta la chimenea, de donde salía la humareda y por más que miraba no daba crédito a sus ojos. Se agacho frente al fuego para ver mejor y efectivamente allí estaban. Dos trozos de carne un poco chamuscada pendían sobre las llamas, apenas sostenidos por ennegrecidos palos de madera. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado esto hasta aquí?

- Lamento que se hallan quemado – La voz de Edward acaricio su oído y como pequeños soldados, cada pelo en su cuerpo se irguió ante su hípnotizante profundidad.

Su corazón se detuvo a escucharle antes de comenzara a cantar para el, aporreándole con fuerza las costillas. Reprimiendo el impulso de llevarse una mano al pecho para calmarse, respiro profundamente. Dios mío. Con todo el resentimiento que tenia Edward no debería de afectarle, pero por mas odio no podía evitar reaccionar ante su presencia. Lanzando una rápida plegaria en búsqueda de fuerzas, se volvió para mirarle.

Estaba de pie detrás suyo, tan brillante como el dios Apolo extendido en toda su gloria. La mueca sensual en su cara era maravillosamente completada por sus ojos del intenso color del sol. Aquellos dos pozos ardientes, la hacían sentir como los trozos de carne que pendían en el fuego, chamuscada y muy caliente. Su torso desnudo de marcadas líneas duras le hiso cerrar las manos en puños para resistir la tentación de tocarlo. Simplemente todo el exigía adoración inmediata y de rodillas frente a el, ella parecía la mas fiel de las devotas.

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos, se puso de pie para menguar la diferencia de estatura. Y incluso entonces se sintió pequeña a su lado. Edward se cernía sobre ella como un halcón, esperando que saliera de su escondite para cazarla. Reprimió el escalofrió que amenazo con estremecerla.

Había algo en el que a veces la hacia temer y preguntarse que haría si el decidía ceder al impulso de convertirla en la cena. Considerando lo que le había hecho, no debía de culparlo si decidía estrangularla hasta la muerte, pero aun así frunció el ceño sintiéndose enojada. El no era la victima aquí, el simplemente había jugado con fuego y se había quemado, como cualquier humano común.

- Eran para ti – Edward hablo mientras ampliaba su sonrisa ladeada. Una invitación burlona al pecado más puro y carnal.

- ¿Qué? – Logro decir sin temblar.

- El ciervo, lo casé para ti– Aclaro enganchando los pulgares en la cintura de sus jeans, mostrando la carne deliciosa de su pelvis. ¿Es que acaso no se podía ver más sexy?

Como si no fuera suficiente castigo, sus ojos afilados se dedicaron a recorrerla. Como una caricia, extendiéndose por su piel y calentando cada lugar expuesto que dejaba su camisa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron al recordar su aspecto desalineado y medio desnudo

-Con que ciervo…- Dijo volteándose repentinamente hacia el hogar en un intento de escapar de su atento escrutinio.- Entonces fuiste tu quien mato a la mama de Bambi – hablo sin pensar tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

- Quien sabe – Contesto con una suave risa, mientras ella se dedicaba a tratar de tomar las brochetas sin quemarse. – Tal vez este el mismo Bambi en persona – Hablo medio en broma pero por alguna razón su estomago se contrajo.

- No creo que fueras tan desalmado. – Dijo mientras lograba sostener la madera tibia entre sus dedos temblorosos.

- Las personas cambian… - Murmuró con voz grave junto a su oído.

Edward se había inclinado sobre su hombro y el muy maldito parecía tan satisfecho con su reacción cuando soplo su aliento en su oreja sensible. El estremecimiento que la recorrió la hiso temblar de tal manera, que casi se le cae la comida y su ritmo cardiaco se disparo por las nubes, haciéndola sentir ligeramente mareada.

Nunca antes había sentido verdadero peligro alrededor de el, pero ahora todo lo que hacían sus instintos era gritarle que corriera. Se alejo todo lo que pudo, acercándose tanto al calor de la chimenea que sentía sus piernas arder. Volteo a verle de reojo y sus labios sensuales, estirados en una felina sonrisa le hicieron arder la sangre de pura rabia.

Trago en seco afirmando la fina madera entre sus dedos y se irguió disimuladamente tratando de que no notase su ansiedad. Aunque quiso darle una replica decente, no fue hasta varios segundos después que su corazón atorado en su garganta dio paso a su voz.

- Lo he comprobado – Le respondió con su voz mas serena mientras salía disparada de la prisión entre su cuerpo caliente y el fuego ardiente.

Su pulso comenzó a estabilizarse cuando justo cuando se sentaba sobre uno de los modernos sofás de cuero. Pero no había pasado un minuto, cuando Edward se acerco con pasos lentos y silenciosos hasta sentarse sobre la mesa de hierro forjado con pequeñas flores planas frente a ella. Podía jurar que el planeaba hacerla sufrir, tenia que saber que su cercanía la ponía nerviosa y deseaba hacerla sentir lo mas miserable posible.

Ignorándole completamente, recordó que no había comido nada desde la hamburguesa de ayer en la tarde. Seguramente por eso estaba tan débil y ansiosa. Tenia que obligarse a comer algo o tal ves se desmayaría encima de Edward cualquier momento.

Tomó una pequeña porción de carne usando sus dedos como pinsas; sabiendo que no habría tal cosa como tenedores o platos y apenas la había puesto en sus labios, cuando una horrible imagen de Mathew desgarrado le nublo la mente, haciéndola sentir enferma y asqueada. Cerro los ojos unos segundos tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse impasible; no quería otra sección de Edward lucrándose con su autocompasión.

Se obligó a tragar aquel bocado y varios mas hasta que solo quedaba una brocheta en su mano y su estomago dolía por las nauseas. Parpadeo alejando las lágrimas, que quemaban como lava en el borde de sus parpados. Y consiguió comerse la otra sin llorar o vomitar, o si quiera haber cambiado su expresión de profundo desinterés por nada que no fuera aquel asqueroso trozo de carne.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que lo escuchó tomar aliento y aquellas peligrosas palabras salieron de su boca.

- ¿Que hacías antes de que llegara? – Con la pregunta su estomago se contrajo y por un momento pensó que las nauseas habían ganado la batalla.

¿Qué pretendía? No había esperado que el la enfrentara directamente sobre el hecho, ya que había sido el quien la había espiado y la regla general de los voyeurs era no ser descubiertos. Ignorando su malestar, cuadro los hombros y enfrento su mirada con toda la naturalidad que pudo, ella descubriría a donde quería llegar.

- Tomaba un baño – Trato con su voz mas inocentemente solo para tantear el terreno, al mismo tiempo que jugaba distraídamente con los palitos quemados entre sus dedos, tratando de no pensar en nada perturbable.

Sentado allí un poco desalineado con su cabello suave del color del cobre, sus ojos deslumbrantes como el oro bruñido, sus sensuales labios de rubí y su pecho marcado incrustado con diminutos diamantes Edward era la envidia de todas las deidades griegas. Ninguno tuvo nunca una estatua más bella.

- ¿No me escuchaste llegar? – Le pregunto como si fuera simple curiosidad.

-No, si hasta me asustaste cuando me hablaste hace unos momentos. – Hablo jugando aun el papel de ingenua. -¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Pregunto conteniendo una sonrisa.

- Sabes por que lo digo – Su expresión de ligereza, se agrio por unos segundos.

-No, no lo se – Sin saber por que, sus ojos impertinentes buscaban en su rostro alguna señal de que estuviera enojado.

- Sabias que estaba en la casa – La acuso de manera informal, sin siquiera levantar la voz.

- ¡¿Me estabas espiando? – Trato de parecer enojada y sorprendida siguiendo su juego.

- ¡No me mientas Isabella! – Edward golpeo ligeramente la mesa en donde se encontraba y ella se llevo una mano al pecho soltando los palitos quemados. Rosalie seguramente notaria aquella abolladura a primera vista. – Te conozco estas mintiendo – Continuo mientras se ponía de pie, al parecer dispuesto a amedrentarla.

- No me conoces para nada, yo no sabia nada y no me importa si me crees o no – Algo en su interior la impulso a seguir mintiendo obstinadamente y se puso de pie enfrentando su mirada.

No le temía, podía hacer todas las bravuconadas que quisiera. Pero Bella Swan no le demostraría miedo. No le podía hacer mas daño del que ya le había hecho.

- ¡Claro que lo sabias! Puedo ver en tus ojos el brillo de la satisfacción – El volvió a sonreír como un gato y ella exhalo el aire que no sabia que estaba conteniendo. –- Lo hiciste a propósito ¿Verdad? – Pregunto tranquilamente. - Querías que creyera que solo te mueres por tu modelo marica, por que esta mañana te excitaste, no mejor aun, te pusiste caliente por mi y te alegra haberme atraído a tu trampa con tus grititos endemoniados – Exclamo en un crescendo que acabo por destrozar sus nervios.

- ¿OH no te gustaron? Tal vez deba jadear un poco más y gemir un poco menos para la próxima. – Su lengua se soltó con el fin de hacerle daño y se alejo rodeando el sofá. Si el quería jugar, ella iba a ser la mejor de las jugadoras.

Edward se había congelado en su lugar y su rostro se vio transformado en una mascara de ira. Su corazón se disparo y una fría sensación recorrió cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo. Había metido la pata. El solo había especulado la respuesta, si ella se había mantenido firme el no hubiera podido refutarla, pero ella le había revelado que tan en lo cierto estaba.

Algo oscuro en su expresión encendió su sentido de alarma y con voluntad propia, sus músculos se activaron y sus pies se movieron solos tratando de alcanzar la seguridad de la puerta. Pero había reaccionado muy tarde. Las manos de Edward le impidieron seguir. Cortándole el paso repentinamente y acorralándola contra la pared.

Jadeaba. Apenas se había movido un par de pasos pero respiraba como si hubiera corrido un maratón, su corazón parecía querer estallar y una extraña comezón empezó a extenderse por toda su piel. Ligeramente inclinado hacia ella, Edward miraba hacia abajo tan cerca suyo, que sus cabellos le hacían cosquillas en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Lo hiciste por que no te gusta ponerte caliente por mi? – Su voz como una espada de doble filo hermosa y mortal. Sus ojos encontraron los suyos y por un momento olvido todo lo que iba a decir.

- No… - Logro decir después de tragar saliva.

- ¡Maldición¡… No mientas – Su voz subía y bajaba como si apenas se estuviese conteniendo de aplastar su cráneo contra la pared.

-Yo solo… – Trato de decir algo que la sacara de este embrollo.

- Bella… -

La forma en que pronuncio su nombre la hiso reprimir un estremecimiento y contuvo la respiración cuando sintió su nariz en ángulo de su mandíbula y su cuello. El doloroso placer casi amenazo con hacerla llorar. Su nombre. No Isabella, si no su nombre. Dios mío. No podía desmoronarse ahora, tenía que salir de la prisión creada por sus brazos o lo lamentaría. Cortando el placer masoquista de oírla llamarle.

- ¡Dios! No te imagines cosas, no tiene que ver con eso – Mintió con voz firme afianzándose en su rabia. -Supéralo Edward. No siento nada por ti. – Marco cada silaba irguiéndose, para no demostrar miedo. Aunque temblaba por dentro.

- ¿En serio? – La pregunta burlona salió casi como un susurro.

Sus ojos alcanzaron a notar el destello de su sonrisa malvada, antes de que la apretara contra la pared y alzara su mentón con su dedo índice. Trago en seco al notar que cada curva en su figura se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo de Edward y que la camisa y sus bragas eran una protección pobre contra su efecto sobre ella.

Como en cámara lenta, su mano de dedos largos y suaves se estiro para abarcar avariciosa su mejilla y parte de su oreja sensible. El ávido pulgar peregrinó por los paramos de su labio inferior, creando deliciosas espirales de placer que se extendían en su vientre. Los ónices de sus pupilas la recorrieron despacio, paseándose suavemente por su anatomía descubierta.

Un deleitoso hormigueo precedía el paso de aquella mirada decadente. Desde la cima aprisionada de sus pechos sobresalientes, deteniéndose un segundo para calentar su boca, hasta fundirse lentamente, suavemente en las posas chocolate de sus ojos.

Estaba consiente de que debía de verse como un venado frente a las luces de un coche, pero por un segundo nada le importo. Deseaba con cada fibra de su ser que el hiciera algo mas que solo mirarla y el conocimiento de esto fue un bofetón para su sentido común.

Tenia que alejarse de el lo mas rápido posible o esta seria su perdición. Frunciendo el ceño, se retorció inútilmente tratando de liberarse.

- Suéltame – Le dijo por silabas, como si le hablase a un niño de kínder muy problemático.

El malvado pulgar siguió acariciándola y su grave risa vibro en ella, como si proviniese de su propio cuerpo. La nula distancia entre sus cuerpos atormentaba su mente hasta el punto de la desesperación. Los dedos de sus pies se rizaron aferrándose a las tablas del suelo, con la esperanza de que aquel rudo contacto la ayudara a aterrizar.

El iba a besarla. Los segundos se diluyeron despacio mientras su cerebro procesaba aquella información. Su cara angelicalmente esculpida se acercaba un poco ladeada. Con la ardiente mirada puesta en su boca, a la que aun enloquecía con su pulgar. Si no hacia algo sus labios se encontrarían y estaba segura que seria mucho más devastador que el roce que tuvieron en el carro de Alice.

Su boca pecaminosa estaba a penas a un respiro, cuando le volvió el rostro intentando que se rindiera. Aunque las cosas no resultaron como esperaba. Sus labios húmedos y suaves se posaron en el ángulo de su mandíbula, acariciando su piel sensible como las alas de una mariposa. Sus pezones se alzaron buscando el contacto con el pecho de el y su voluntad parecía derretirse al mismo ritmo acelerado que llevaban sus bragas.

Con una sensual y caliente lamida en la columna de su cuello, todo su cuerpo se estremeció incontrolablemente y mordió su lengua para no dejar escapar ningún sonido delatador. Los desbocados latidos de su corazón eran escándalo suficiente.

- Bella. Solo un beso – Susurro en oído, haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y su autocontrol. – Uno de verdad. – Se mordió el labio aun sin mirarle mientras el seguía atormentándola. – Prometo que te dejare ir. –

Edward podía estar seguro de lo que decía, pero si ella le besaba, no estaba segura que pudiera dejarlo ir.

* * *

** a ver k les parecio?**

**k creen k pasara?**

**lina las torturara un poco mas?**

**o se dignara a por fin juntar a este par de tórtolos?**


	14. Miedo y Deseo

**Capitulo 14**

**Miedo y Deseo**

**El deseo vence al miedo, atropella inconvenientes y allana dificultades. **

**Mateo Alemán**

**Todos los problemas tienen la misma raíz: el miedo, que desaparece gracias al amor; pero el amor nos da miedo.**

**Anónimo**

**Edward.**

Tump… Tump… Tump…

Los latidos fuertes y erráticos de su corazón lo dejarían sordo y al mismo tiempo era el sonido más sublime que alguna vez había escuchado. Su aroma era mas el exquisito de todos los perfumes; embriagante; delirante; alucinante. Dios mío. No podía creer que aun mientras hervía de pura furia al recordarla gritando el nombre de aquel mal nacido, seguía encontrando las palabras más hermosas para describir cada pequeño acto de Bella. Incapaz de refrenarse, descendió la vista por la piel sonrosada y delicada de sus labios que había dejado de acariciar, hasta llegar al delicioso nacimiento de sus pechos.

Aquellas blancas cimas, se arrastraban contra su pecho desnudo con cada agitada respiración, amenazando con volverlo loco. Se encontraba tan deliciosamente adherido a ella, que no podía ver nada más que el contraste de su camisa blanca sobre la piel lozana de sus pechos. Aunque para su fortuna y desgracia la visión celestial de su cuerpo se había grabado a fuego en su mente. Bella se veía tan malditamente sensual con su ropa como sin ella y el constante parpadeo de imágenes en su mente de su piel desnuda con la realidad, le había imposibilitado pensar con claridad desde el momento que había pisado la cabaña con intensión de vengarse.

Un momento antes, mientras destrozaba arboles en el bosque había ideado un plan. Iba a vengarse de ella, soltaría aquella parte malvada dentro de el solo un poco; lo suficiente para asustarla y que no tuviera deseos de jugar con el nunca mas. Pero en el transcurso de todo se sentía como si hubiese perdido el control. La había empujado una y otra vez hasta llevarla al limite y la hiso confesar que había dado tal espectáculo en el baño, solo por que tenia miedo de el; de lo que el le hacia sentir. Bella aun se sentía atraída por el.

Miedo y deseo sexual. Puro éxtasis vampírico

La más potente de las drogas, la más dulce de las bebidas, el más rico de los olores, lo más codiciado. La había asustado acorralándola, la había provocado excitándola y el conocimiento de todo esto pulsaba como una masa viva y caliente que lo impulsaba a seguir. Se lamio los labios repentinamente secos mientras notaba medio consternado, medio fascinado, que podía sentir cada aliento y cada pequeño estremecimiento de su piel ardiente como si proviniera de la suya propia.

Podía saborear cada reacción y nadar en el profundo mar oscuro de sus pupilas. Observaba fascinado aquella forma natural en que su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias, justo como las noches anteriores; noches anteriores a esta; noches anteriores a sus dos años de infierno. Y a pesar de que en todas esas noches se había retirado satisfecho, ahora todo había cambiado. Ella nunca había tenido miedo de el y eso era casi demasiado para el frágil control que mantenía sobre si mismo.

Su ser clamaba a gritos que no era suficiente. Ambas partes de si se habían unido con en un solo deseo. Quería más de ella. Muchísimo más. Y al diablo con todas y cada una de las consecuencias. De todos modos ya había condenado su alma lo suficiente para vivir mil infiernos,así que no le sorprendería nada cuanto tuviera que pasarse el resto de la eternidad allí.

Temblando de expectación e incapaz de refrenarse, la atrajo hacia si tomándola de la cintura y su boca descendió sobre su cuello, despertando su piel sensible con sus labios húmedos y suaves. Saboreando sus temblores, probando la piel sobre el hueco de su cuello, hallándola tan dulce como una ves lo había sido la miel para su paladar. Era pura tortura. Un increíblemente deleitoso tormento. Era como lamer un caramelo sobre un envoltorio de papel; tan cerca que podías saborearlo, pero tan lejos que te hacia querer rogar mas.

Su amiguito pulsaba sus pantalones y aspiro lentamente sobre su piel húmeda para tratar de calmarse. Debía mantener la mente despejada y su fuerza bajo control; no debía ser tan brusco pero Bella lo trastornaba. La parte malvada en su interior insistía en que si ella se negaba a su petición del beso, la besase por la fuerza, mientras que su parte marica insistía en que si se negaba, la tratase delicadamente mientras la besaba en contra de su voluntad. Bella lo desequilibraba a tal punto, que en un momento se sentía capaz de odiarla para siempre y al siguiente se ponía a temblar de deseo como un enfebrecido adolecente. Quería herirla tanto como quería saborearla, hacerla padecer su dolor, tanto como quería hacerle gritar su nombre y que admitiese entre gemidos que el era el único al que ella había deseado. Siempre.

Repentinamente poseído por la más pura de las rabias, la tomo del pelo ignorando su quejido y el calor de sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, exponiendo su cuello vulnerable a sus devastadoras carias. La adoro con sus labios y su lengua para luego castigarla en con el roce peligroso de sus dientes hasta que Bella tembló con cada uno de sus toques y el se sintió embriagado con el sabor de su piel. Drogado de su esencia de miedo y deseo. Estrechándola contra su cuerpo, completamente seducido y enloquecido con el canto de sirena que eran los latidos de su corazón.

Era la única capaz de sacar lo peor y lo mejor de el al mismo tiempo.

-Edward… - Su nombre en sus labios fue una especie de jadeo y no pudo evitar notar que era la primera vez en todo este alocado escape de la muerte, en que ella lo decía. - Bésame – Pidió al fin, con la voz sensualmente enronquecida y se reprocho por haber sentido el cielo abierto sobre su cabeza y los ángeles cantando en sus oídos con la pronunciación de aquella única palabra.

Estaba totalmente perdido.

**Bella**

Estaba muriendo.

Y cada vez que sus labios pecaminosamente perfectos la devastaban con su contacto, moría un poco más. ¡Dios mío! Nunca imaginó que morir fuera tan bueno. Su cuerpo se agitaba tembloroso en una vorágine de placer y temor cada vez que sus dientes filosos la rozaban. Y podía jurar que escuchaba un coro de ángeles cantar cada vez que su lengua perversa dibujaba lentas espirales en su piel.

A pesar del desenfrenado martilleo de su corazón, toda su sangre parecía haberse espesado, deslizándose despacio entre sus venas, calentando hasta el más recóndito rincón de su cuerpo. Las manos que había llevado a su pecho para detenerle, ahora se aferraban a su piel temerosa de que esto no fuera real.

Había estado tan enojada con el, ¡Por el amor de Dios, si Edward era el hombre que había arruinado su vida! Recordando como había le arrancado el corazón de su pecho de la manera mas brutal, había decidido rechazarle de plano, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Incluso había pensado en que aunque no tenían nada serio, no le hubiese gustado que Dimitri estuviese besando modelos. Pero increíblemente en cuanto sus labios comenzaron a devorarla en vida, todo se había acallado de golpe.

Envuelta entre sus brazos se sentía como si una parte faltante de ella la hubiera completado al fin. Como si aquel agujero en su pecho, se hubiese llenado. James, Victoria nadie importaba. Todo el dolor de repente se había esfumado y solo habían quedado el miedo y el deseo. Miedo de que esta sensación terminase y deseo de consumirse en el fuego de su boca. Deshacerse en ella tan lenta y dulcemente como lo haría algún trozo de chocolate.

Se sentía como una zombi pervertida, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en como se sentirían aquellos labios sobre los suyos una vez mas. ¿Seria maravillosamente caótico después de tanto tiempo? O ¿Seria aun mejor? ¿Como había hecho para embrujarla de esta manera? Qué clase de hechizo tenían sus labios, para hacerla olvidar todo lo que le hizo y dejarla temblorosa y suplicante por que la bendijera con un beso.

Las preguntas la asediaban y a pesar de hallarse en mitad de un bosque semicongelado en pleno otoño, sentía la piel muy caliente. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por el valle entre sus pechos y la línea entre sus nalgas haciéndola estremecer; barriendo lentamente cada una se las ataduras que le había puesto a su mente. Cada pensamiento lógico sobre el por que no debería ceder a sus deseos le parecía una completa locura. Y la parte irracional de su cerebro insistía en que no sobreviviría un segundo más sin besarle.

La mano masculina que tiraba de su pelo se aflojo solo un poco y la otra extremidad que quemaba en su cintura se apretó un poco mas; como si fuera posible estar aun mas cerca. Edward se irguió en toda su altura y pudo ver sus ojos como el oro oscurecido; sintiéndose tocada y acariciada por el deseo vibrante en sus pupilas. El brillo travieso en su mirada no opacaba la fiereza que transmitía y buscando en vano en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que era algo que nunca había visto en el. Con un mechón de sus broncíneos cabellos sobre la frente parecía el mismo adonis reencarnado. La malvada camisa que la cubría parecía ser papel mojado sobre su piel, dejándola sentir cada duro musculo del pecho masculino pero al mismo tiempo haciéndola ansiar mucho más.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – El tono grave y bajo de su voz vibro dentro su pecho tirando de los vellos en piel hacia arriba y convirtiendo sus pezones en pequeños guijarros.

- No… - Mintió clavando sus ojos castaños en el y rogando para que el pasase por el alto el ruido ensordecedor de su corazón.

Estaba aterrada. Tenia miedo de que esto solo fuera una broma cruel; dejarla ávida y deseosa de el como una manera de vengarse por lo que ella le había hecho. Tenia miedo de su coraje le fallase y tuviera que salir corriendo en el ultimo segundo; tenia miedo de lo bien que el la hacia sentir, de todo lo que la hacia desear a pesar de que sabia que debería de odiarlo, y a pesar de que se exponía a ser dolorosamente humillada y tal vez a pisar el infierno nuevamente. Aun sabiendo todo esto, sus labios no paraban de hormiguear por el puro deseo de besarle. Edward sonrió, como si justo en ese momento hubiera desarrollado la capacidad de leer hasta el más recóndito de sus pensamientos y su estomago se retorció de puros nervios.

- Deberías tenerlo – El hablo en un grave susurro que la hiso temblar de miedo y de placer.

Aquella boca pecaminosa y malvada descendió tan rápido sobre la suya, como si apenas pudiese contenerse y algo en su interior no pudo evitar tensarse, preparándose para un beso duro y abrazador. Pero todo su mundo se tambaleo cuando, contrario a todo lo que pensaba, Edward la toco con la más suave de las caricias. Embrujando su boca con roces lentos y tan sensuales que la hicieron arder y temblar. El vampiro bebió de sus labios succionando y mordisqueando uno a la vez, hasta que se aferro gimiendo a sus broncíneos cabellos; sin saber exactamente en que momento sus manos se habían encaramado detrás de su cuello. Era un maravilloso suplicio.

La deliciosa lengua de Edward barrió una de sus comisuras, antes de deslizarse por sus labios entreabiertos hacia el calor de su boca y enredarse con la suya en el más sensual de los bailes. Temblando de pasión entre sus brazos admitió que nunca había sentido nada como esto. Besarle siempre había creado un torbellino eufórico en su interior, pero ahora era tan delirantemente bueno que se sentía a punto de estallar de pura felicidad. Demasiado caliente, torturante y embriagador. Edward sabia tan dulce y picante como el pecado; la estaba matando y moriría, envuelta en mas placentera de las agonías.

Alguien gemía y sinceramente no le importaba quien. La enfebrecida pasión que se había apoderado de ella se extendía en suaves oleadas desde el centro mismo de su cuerpo, mientras todas sus terminaciones nerviosas parecían no ser capaces de absorber suficientes maravillosas sensaciones. Toda su piel ardía en celos, anhelando ser besada en la misma forma en que Edward besaba su boca y toda ella tembló de rendida felicidad.

Demasiado pronto sintió que todo se detenía. Medio segundo antes de que Edward se detuviese por completo ella supo que la abandonaría. Un quejido lastimero se escapo de sus labios, al sentirse repentinamente arrancada del paraíso y arrojada hacia la tierra nuevamente. Estaba tan aturdida que apenas podía abrir los pesados parpados. La boca le ardía por sus atenciones y le hormigueaba exigiendo que volviese a besarle. Sintiéndose como en un sueño, sus dedos aflojaron el agarre en su corto pelo permitiéndole alejarse un par de centímetros de su boca trémula y ansiosa.

La deliciosa neblina de placer se esfumo, su estomago se tenso y todos sus temores regresaron en un golpe, cuando las comisuras de los labios pecaminosos de el se alzaron frente a sus ojos. Su cuerpo se envaro, su corazón dolió al ver el brillo de satisfacción en los ojos dorados y quiso golpearse por ser tan estúpida. Había caído derritiéndose en un charco ante sus pies y el muy maldito disfrutaba de ello. Disfrutaba de su rendición, disfrutaba de su ingenuidad otra vez.

El enojo ardió en sus venas y en un impulso enloquecido, le tomo del pelo cobrizo, poseída por una fuerza alimentada por la furia. Antes de que pudiera decir algo que la destrozara para siempre, estrello sus labios contra los suyos en un beso caliente y devastador. Lo haría arrepentirse de jugar con ella. No seria la única que se retorcería de deseo y se sintiera asediada por la necesidad. Edward vería en que se había metido, le enseñaría un par de trucos que no se olvidaran jamás.

Ella le haría ver; le haría ver tanto que el vería estrellas.

Aquella lengua malvada hacedora de maravillas salió a su encuentro y no dudo en succionarla tan lenta y sensualmente como pudo, haciéndole gruñir y aumentando su ego en proporciones astronómicas. La mano masculina bajo hasta su cadera tocando sus nalgas con la punta de sus dedos mientras su otra mano apremiaba a su cuello a estirarse para besarla mejor. Reprimiendo la sonrisa de triunfo, reconoció que la sensación de poder y gozo era casi delirante.

Su cuerpo ardió con un placer tan embriagante y tan dulce como el vino. Cuando repitió su acción aun más lentamente, el estremecimiento de Edward amenazo con prender en llamas sus bragas. Con una mano aun tirando de su pelo de cobre, toco con la otra su nuca y su espalda con las uñas, sin cuidarse de ser delicada, tratando de infringirle dolor aunque sabia que seria imposible. Contrario a lo que pretendía, Edward se estremeció de placer y aun sin terminar de creerlo, llevo una mano hasta el duro pezón masculino para comprobarlo. Borracha de poder sus dedos no se contuvieron en pellizcarlo y casi fue demasiado bueno cuando reflexivamente Edward aumento la presión en el increíblemente excitante beso.

Un perverso deleite se colaba en su cuerpo cada vez que Edward la devoraba; con sus manos ávidas tocando la piel sensible de su nuca y el inicio de sus nalgas; con su boca bebiendo de ella como si fuera un fuera el más delicioso de los néctares. Un caleidoscopio de colores giraba dentro de ella y a pesar de su enojo, se sentía tan llena de vida como no se había en un largo tiempo. Nuevamente ebria de gozo y placer y sintiéndose malvadamente traviesa, levanto una de sus piernas, trabándola en el hueso sobresaliente de su cadera masculina y tocando su dura erección con la humedad que ya había empapado sus bragas.

Las lenguas de fuego y placer que la recorrieron su cuerpo la hicieron arquearse mientras ambos gemían con el delicioso contacto. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas provenientes de su clítoris palpitante se extendieron por su piel intensificándose en todos los lugares en donde Edward la tocaba. ¡Dios mío! Pensó escandalizada. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea lo de hacerle tragarse su propia medicina. Ella estaba tan drogada de el que apenas podía controlarse a si misma. El pánico fue como un puñetazo en el vientre que la hiso sacudirse la neblina de placer de un sopetón.

Se aparto bruscamente de sus labios, antes de perder las fuerzas y volver a rendirse al deleite abrumador de tenerlo embriagado de deseo y solo por ella. Al alejarse su corazón dolió, como un seco recordatorio de su antigua herida que se había sentido curada tan solo con su contacto. No podía seguir adelante con esto, después de todo lo que había pasado, seria una locura, una completa insanidad y un claro intento de suicidio emocional. Seguir adelante con esto seria como si clavarse un cuchillo en el vientre y rezar para que no tocara ninguna arteria importante: una completa idiotez. No se creía capaz de acostarse con Edward y mantener sus sentimientos en orden.

Sus manos trémulas se posaron sobre los hombros musculosos, medio incapaz de dejar de tocarle, medio intentando apartarle de si. Apretó los parpados un segundo y tomo tres grandes bocanadas de aire en un intento de enfocarse. Debía ser fuerte, por su propio bien, sino las consecuencias serian un precio imposible de pagar.

Las pupilas de Edward apenas tenían un rastro de oro alrededor ellas, dejando su mirada tan oscura y cautivante como el pecado. Sintiéndose perdida en el mar de su hetera hermosura, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar sus labios perversos antes de que la marcaran otra vez, plasmándose como un fierro incandescente sobre la piel de su mejilla demasiada cerca de su boca.

- Basta – Le dijo a penas reconociendo su propia voz, que no era más que un ronco susurro.

Envuelta en su olor, rozada por su piel y marcada por sus labios se sentía despierta; como si en todo este tiempo lejos de su contacto, había estado dormida y eso era lo que hacia todo tan peligroso. Si ella cedía y Edward se volviera a ir, no estaba segura de lo que pasaría. Cuando intento despegar su pierna de la cadera masculina, una de sus manos grandes y suaves se lo impido, manteniéndola expuesta al contacto tan intimo entre ellos. Trago sintiéndose tan nerviosa y excitada, temblando con una mezcla de temor y anhelo que no debería de sentir.

- Dijiste que seria solo un beso. – Le recordó volviendo a tirar de su pierna sin éxito alguno.

Su malvada extremidad acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos la piel sensible del interior de su muslo; haciéndola estremecerse y derretirse cada vez que se acercaba peligrosamente al borde de sus bragas en su entrepierna. Un escalofrió la recorrió completa y sus dedos convulsionaron sobre los hombros desnudos de el. Lo empujo un par de veces y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había logrado moverlo ni un centímetro y casi deseo llorar de frustración.

- Rompiste la regla cuando me besaste otra vez. – Edward hablo con voz casi tan enronquecida como la suya.

No tuvo tiempo a pestañear antes de que el deslizara las manos hacia sus nalgas apenas cubiertas y la alzara obligándola a aferrase a sus caderas esta ves con ambas piernas. Conteniendo un grito de sorpresa mientras la piel descubierta de sus muslos escocía con el áspero roce de los jeans, sus dedos se agarraron a los hombros musculosos, a pesar de que su espalda se aplastaba contra la pared y no había forma de que se pudiese caer. Sus nalgas ardieron al contacto con las manos de Edward y sus bragas parecieron derretirse como una especie de acto reflejo.

Su corazón retumbo con fuerza dentro de su pecho, sus mejillas enrojecieron toda su piel ardía y su mente frenética buscaba la forma de salir de aquella situación en una sola pieza. Tal vez si solo conversaran como dos personas civilizadas acerca del millón de razones por el cual no debían estar haciendo esto todo se aclararía. Aun jadeante, separo los labios hinchados y trémulos; insegura sobre que debería decirle pero decidida a terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Edward la observo con una malévola mirada cargada de promesas calientes y todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Una ladeada sonrisa agrego mas perfección a su rostro unas decimas de segundo antes de que el moviera las caderas entre sus piernas.

Todo su cuerpo se convirtió en un volcán y se sorprendió que la lava ardiente no incinerase sus bragas. Un jadeo se escapo de sus labios antes de siquiera pensar en evitarlo. La escasa y húmeda seda en su entrepierna era una endeble protección contra aquella devastadora caricia. Era todo lo contrario. Hacia que el roce de la áspera tela de sus jeans no resultase incomodo y si resultase catastróficamente placentero.

¡OH Dios mío! ¿Cómo podía hacerle estas cosas? ¿No se suponía que el era virgen?

Mordió su propia lengua sintiéndose estúpidamente aterrorizada de abrir la boca y que las palabras incorrectas saliesen de allí. Los labios nefastos de Edward vagaron por su clavícula mientas que la erección en sus pantalones la quemaba una y otra ves con roces inmisericordes que sacabas chispas de colores de atrás de sus parpados apretados. Todo el aire de sus pulmones se escapo en un golpe brusco y sus uñas dolieron al clavarse contra la suave e indestructible piel de sus hombros. Franjas de fuego que surgían desde el mismo centro de su sexo se extendían sobre su piel, calentándola hasta que sus pezones dolieron y todo su cuerpo se arqueo necesitando, palpitando.

No podía soportarlo más.

– Déjame ir. – Le pidió con voz temblorosa y jadeante en un ultimo hilo de cordura, sin importarle que pensara que le estaba rogando, sin importarle realmente nada mas que la propia certeza del dolor venidero.

-Yo… – Edward la miro sin detener sus caricias ni un solo segundo y la oscuridad de sus mirada pareció devorarla por completo. - No puedo – Su expresión era una mezcla de consternada excitación y sus ojos reconocieron al Edward de su pasado, en el segundo antes de que sus labios hechiceros descendieran sobre los suyos desvaneciendo el resto de su cordura.

Su boca ardió, tembló, dolió y rogo por mas mientras Edward la a alababa con su lengua, tocando cada uno de sus húmedos rincones hasta casi enloquecerla. El estaba deshaciendo cada hebra de su control con pequeñas lamidas sexis que no hacían más que encenderla y desesperarla. Sin su permiso, sus dedos trémulos volvieron a encontrar el camino hasta enredarse en su suave pelo corto aferrándose a el, mientras que sus piernas se cruzaban sobre la curva firme del trasero masculino encerrándolo, atrayéndolo hasta la hoguera que el mismo había encendido.

Sintiéndose tan libre como una tormenta desatada, rindió toda su pasión en el beso. Sus caderas se adelantaron para recibir gustosas mas de su prodigioso roce mientras se entregaba a las tempestuosas sensaciones que el le provocaba, viéndose a si misma como una hoja siendo arrastrada por la brisa de un huracán. Las manos de Edward se aferraron a su cintura un segundo antes de que el viento azotase su cabello en señal de que se estaban moviendo a gran velocidad.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron alrededor de el, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada y eufórica pero aun sin dejar de besarle. El mundo se inclino ligeramente y ambos cayeron sobre la mullida superficie de la cama con dosel, el debajo y ella encima aferrándose a el con sus piernas y envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Teniendo la sensación de estar montando un gran felino amaestrado, lo suficientemente civilizado para hacerle confiar y lo suficientemente salvaje para hacerla temblar se sintió como una poderosa amazona. Sintiendo el poder salvaje contenido en una suave apariencia, pensó que podía matarla y ni siquiera sudar en el proceso. Una gota de sudor resbalo por su espalda y se dijo que tenía que estar loca para desear tan desesperadamente a alguien que la veía como el almuerzo. Tal vez debería de salir corriendo ahora que podía.

Sobresaltándola otra vez, Edward se volvió presionando su espalda contra el colchón y atrapándola con su cuerpo sin dejarle escapatoria. Parecía leer sus pensamientos cada vez que la frase salir huyendo se manifestaba en ellos. Dejando de besarla sus pupilas ennegrecidas la miraban desde arriba y pensó que nadie debería transmitir tantas delirantes sensaciones con tan solo una mirada. Su corazón latió con fuerza tratando de mover su sangre espesa y un pequeño jadeo se escapo de sus labios sintiéndose incapaz de contenerlo.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Edward volvió a preguntar con voz tranquila, como si no realizase ningún esfuerzo para hablar.

-Si – Admitió al fin con voz jadeante y el sonrió.

- Por fin estas siendo sensata. –


End file.
